Meet The Saiyans
by Maiika
Summary: He won the heart of the lovely Bra Brief. He felt nothing could have been a greater feat; not until he flew to West City with her for her brother's wedding. The strange group of people that Bra called family were disconcerting. But it seemed winning over her father's approval would be the greatest challenge of all. This story takes place in the DB universe, not acknowledging GT.
1. Takeoff

A/N: A DBZ adaptation of Meet The Parents

A/N: Jacques is pronounced "JjjoK", or I've seen it written "zzhoK". I hope that helps. I am really bad at writing out sounds like that. It might seem a strange choice for a name in the DB world, but you'll see why I chose it eventually.

* * *

"Jacques!" Bra called gleefully as she ran to her handsome boyfriend leaned casually against his parked car, just outside her classroom. Jacques' clean-cut appearance and impeccable physical shape balanced out his shorter stature in height. His sleek, straight black hair was parted off-center and fell to his shoulders. As he smiled at Bra's hasty, giddy approach, Jacques' blue eyes shined excitedly, mirroring his girlfriend's. Her long, shiny blue hair swished behind her as her outstretched arms reached him, encircling his neck.

"Hey, babe." He replied quietly with a small smile of his own as her nose rubbed lightly against his. He met her lips briefly for a kiss as his hands glided smoothly down the curves of her hips. "How was class today?" Jacques asked as he began walking around to the passenger side of his swanky red sports car. He slid his hand into his khaki pockets, pressing the button to activate the automatic door as Bra grabbed his free hand and skipped to his side. He quickly looked at Bra, smirking as he caught her staring right in the region his hand had just been. "See something you like?" He teased knowingly.

Bra laughed guiltily, but punched him in the shoulder at the same time. He knew she meant to be playful, so he carefully concealed the grimace of pain that threatened to rise from that contact. Bra really packed quite the punch for such a dainty looking girl. Bra chuckled huskily as she released Jacques' hand and slid through the open door of the car. Part of him thought Bra knew she hurt him, and part of him was even concerned that she might have enjoyed it.

Jacques shook it off and smiled to himself as he walked back to his driver's side door. His trendy moto jacket swooshed loudly against the car seat as he slid into place and started the car, shooting a dashing smile at Bra. She smiled back and blushed slightly at the attention. He really loved that beautiful girl.

"Class was good." Bra flicked a thick lock of hair behind her shoulder. "Only a few months of college until graduation, anyways." Bra answered with a dismissive tone before pulling down the visor to check out her reflection.

"Oh! I wanted to ask you something." Jacques began enthusiastically just before Bra's cell phone rang on the dashboard. Bra shrugged apologetically for the interruption before flipping up the visor and reaching for her phone.

"Hello?" She questioned expectantly into the phone before smirking at Jacques as she ignored the person on the other end of her conversation. Then she suddenly squealed with joy as Jacques clenched his teeth and struggled not to swerve the car off the road at the shocking outburst.

"You're getting married?!" She questioned with uncontained enthusiasm as Jacques could hear the voice on the other end becoming louder to compete with Bra's. "That's great! Well, of course I will! Yes!" Bra laughed gleefully as she smiled at Jacques. Then a sudden look of realization crossed her face. "No. No. That's alright." Bra responded tersely, shaking her head with insistence in her voice as she watched Jacques with a nervous expression. "Tell Dad I'll fly." Bra said with a forced smile as Jacques raised a curious brow at her change in attitude. "By plane." Bra added sternly through her teeth. "Bye. And Congratulations." The conversation ended on a strained note as Bra sighed and replaced the phone back on the dashboard.

"By plane?" Jacques questioned with an amused smirk and a quirked eyebrow. Jacques laughed at Bra's gaping mouth and speechless response. "Like there's any other way to fly." Jacques laughed again as Bra joined him in the laughter. But hers, unlike his, was a tension-filled laughter.

Jacques smirked to himself as he patiently waited for Bra to relay the phone conversation to him. Whatever was going on, it was always amusing to watch Bra when she became irritable and worried. Somehow, she was almost _more_ attractive when she squirmed. Bra curled her fists tightly around the material of her skirt in her lap as she struggled to find the words she needed to say. Maybe it was kind of cruel of him to be entertained by that. But he really did love everything about Bra; he even loved her in her worst moments. With a heavy sigh, Bra ended the internal conversation she had been having in her mind and smiled at Jacques.

"So!" She said as she flopped her hands in her lap audibly. "My brother's getting married." Jacques raised his brows in surprise. That was big news.

"Wow. The president of Capsule Corporation?" Jacques confirmed curiously. Bra immediately rolled her eyes.

"That would be the only brother I have." She replied flippantly. "So, do you want to be my date for the wedding?" She asked with a tantalizing smile. Jacques smirked in her direction before returning his attention to the driving. They were just arriving home to their apartment, where he had hoped to present her with the ring he carefully selected for her. But now, with this news, he was realizing that the timing didn't seem right. Bra glared at her boyfriend's distant gaze. "You don't want me going alone, do you?" She asked forcefully as she crossed her arms. Jacques immediately returned his attention to the woman beside him. He couldn't let her get suspicious of his intentions, but she was getting pissed off by his lack of an answer. Bra was scary when she was angry.

"No! Of course I'll go with you." Jacques responded with a cool smile as he parked the car and turned off the ignition. He leaned in for a kiss, then hesitated with a look of concern crossing his face. "Your whole family's going to be there, aren't they?" He asked worriedly.

"Yeah." Bra answered with a nonchalant smile. Jacques sighed heavily, and Bra frowned with concern. "Listen, Jacques. I know most of them will love you." Bra responded comfortingly with a consoling rub of his shoulder. Yet, her overly consoling expression and body language were ironically only increasing Jacques' anxiety.

"I'll be honest, Bra. I'm kind of worried about meeting your parents. I mean, richest family in the world, they're both amazing inventors, it's kind of intimidating." Jacques responded with a telling inclination of his head and an uncharacteristic contortion of his handsome face. Bra laughed nervously at Jacques' remark. "What are they going to think of a simple high school science teacher?" He grumbled dubiously.

"Ah. My mom will love you. _Trust_ me." Bra said with a knowing smile and shake of her head before a pensive frown crossed her face. "And my dad, well…" Bra placed her finger to her chin with a faraway look as she thought carefully, "maybe it would be nice if you bought him a gift when we arrive. You know, soften him up a bit." Bra encouraged with a charming smile.

"Alright." Jacques decided with a shrug. "I can do that."

"And," Bra added as she quickly placed a hand on Jacques' cheek and focused her azure gaze intently into his eyes, "a lot of these people, my friends and family, well...they're not normal." Bra said cautiously as Jacques laughed at the warning and Bra's eyes drifted away from his. "But they mean the world to me. So, don't let them scare you away." Bra smiled hopefully as she met Jacques' blue-eyed gaze again. Jacques huffed and smiled back at Bra as he placed his hand on her cheek, allowing it to glide gently down to her neck.

"Baby, I wouldn't let anything scare me away from you." Jacques decided with a sly smile as he leaned in for a kiss, locking his soft lips with Bra's lipstick-coated, softer ones. Bra moaned in content as she smiled into Jacques' lips before deepening the kiss and pulling Jacques into her over the encumbering console between them.

"Let's take this upstairs." Jacques said huskily before he leaned away from Bra and she regretfully pulled her hand from his chest, losing contact as they separated through their car doors. The couple rejoined hip to hip in an embrace as they walked together towards their apartment. They kissed one more time before opening their apartment door. As Bra glanced through the doorway into their shared apartment, her lustful gaze suddenly became very serious as she lowered her chin sternly at Jacques.

"Oh. And when we get to Capsule Corporation, remember. No one knows we're living together. My dad would kill you if he found out." Bra said in a dead serious tone. Jacques' eyes shot wide open in fear of her warning as Bra smirked at his reaction. Bra pulled Jacques by the hand into the apartment as she regained her lustful demeanor and managed to make him forget about her warning for the rest of the evening. But when they took off in Bra's own personal Capsule Corp plane together to fly to West City a few days later, Bra's warnings about her protective father and unusual friends and family were at the forefront of Jacques' troubled mind.

Bra watched Jacques carefully as she flew the plane during their quiet flight to West City. She hadn't been home from college in over a year. Jacques had never met her family or been to Capsule Corporation over the two years of their relationship. He had no idea that half of her friends and family weren't even human, including herself. She meant what she said when she asked Jacques not to let her family scare him away. She hoped he meant what he promised as well. Because he would need to really, really mean it after he met her family, especially her father.


	2. Brief Introduction

The flight to West City didn't take long with Bra at the controls. Before Jacques knew it, they were landing on the grounds of Capsule Corporation. Bra's encouraging smile coaxed Jacques to face the massive building bravely. He reminded himself that this couldn't be too bad. Bra was perfect for him; a little harsh and selfish at times, but great nevertheless. So her family had to be alright as well. And yet, just the size of that famous building was intimidating. That was before even beginning to address any actual people. Jacques realized that Bra's parents were the only ones about whom he really needed to worry. After all, it was _their_ approval that Jacques needed before he could propose to Bra.

"Bra?" An older male voice called from a distance in the yard as Jacques was helping Bra from the plane. "Is that you?" As Jacques looked curiously in the direction of the voice, an elderly man with a lab coat and cigarette in his mouth came into view.

"Grandpa! Hi!" Bra called as she jumped from the plane and hugged the old man tightly. She quickly turned to Jacques with a presentational gesture. "Grandpa, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Jacques. Jacques, this is my grandpa, Dr. Brief." Bra said with a slight raise of her chin and conceited smile at the sight of Jacques' reaction to meeting _the_ Dr. Brief. Jacques immediately took Dr. Brief's hand and shook it vigorously.

"It's great to meet you, Dr. Brief. Really, I mean professionally, it's an honor." Jacques said insistently as he released his firm handshake and Bra grunted in annoyance.

"Jacques, it's just Grandpa. He's really not all that great." Bra said with a scowl, placing her hands on her hips. Dr. Brief just smiled and observed Jacques while Jacques raised his brows in surprise at Dr. Brief's lack of reaction to Bra's disrespectful demeanor. "Grandpa, I can't believe Trunks is getting married, can you?" Bra asked breathily as she tossed her hair back and gently ran her fingers through its length while smiling at Dr. Brief. Dr. Brief blinked dumbly at Bra.

"Trunks is getting married?" Dr. Brief asked, looking to Bra and Jacques for confirmation as they nodded in unison. "Is _that_ what all this commotion is about?" Dr. Brief asked in a tone of realization as he looked pointedly towards the busy pedestrian traffic a few feet away where Capsule Corporation employees were traveling between the buildings with flower arrangements, pressed garments, and confections by the hundreds. Jacques frowned dubiously at Dr. Brief before looking at Bra, who shook her head dismissively at her grandfather.

"Yeah, Grandpa. Let's go, Jacques." Bra demanded as she grabbed Jacques' hand and led him to the front door of Capsule Corporation. Jacques stumbled to catch up with Bra as he glanced over his shoulder one last time at Dr. Brief, who had already forgotten about them as he walked away, dropping birdseed on the ground and watching the flying critters swoop down to feed.

"He's really the genius that invented the capsule?" Jacques asked dubiously as they entered the interior of Capsule Corporation.

"That's what they say." Bra sighed with a shrug. "But I think he's getting senile." She added with an amused smirk. Bra stopped pulling Jacques by the hand abruptly when she collided by surprise with someone coming from the intersecting hallway.

"Oh, Bra!" The pretty blonde woman laughed with a flustered expression as she placed her hand on her chest. "It's good to see you again!" She hugged Bra tightly as a lavender-haired man walked up behind her. Bra pulled away from the hug and smiled widely in recognition at the handsome young man.

"Trunks! Congratulations, you guys!" She exclaimed before smiling towards Jacques.

"Hey, little sister!" Trunks said as he pulled Bra into a tight hug and ruffled her hair abrasively.

"Trunks, knock it off!" Bra demanded as she shoved Trunks away from her with a furious glare. She huffed indignantly as she patted the top of her head to fix her messed hairstyle and continued glaring irately at Trunks.

"I'm sorry, alright?" Trunks replied with a smirk as he nonchalantly tilted his head and narrowed his eyes at Bra. The other girl stepped beside Trunks, wrapping her arm around Trunks' waist as Bra sighed with irritation before smiling towards Jacques again.

"I want you to meet my boyfriend, Jacques. Jacques, this is Trunks, my stupid brother, and his bride, Marron." Bra introduced with another petulant glare towards her brother. Trunks frowned at Bra before looking at Jacques and offering his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Jacques." Trunks said as Marron offered her hand as well.

"Yes, nice to meet you. It's good to know Bra found someone to help her move on." Marron said with a knowing smile at Bra, who cringed and glared warningly at Marron's words.

"Move on?" Jacques questioned as he casually placed his hands in his pocket and raised a brow suspiciously at Bra.

"Don't listen to anything Marron says, babe." Bra replied dismissively as she wrapped her arm firmly behind Jacques' waist and continued eyeing Marron intensely. "She has no idea what she's saying, as usual."

"Hey, Bra. Can I talk to you for a second?" Trunks asked as he released himself from Marron's arm and nodded towards a doorway. Bra shrugged and released Jacques to follow Trunks out of the room.

"Be right back." Bra promised Jacques with a wink and a smile as she walked away. Marron smiled sweetly at Jacques, looking him up and down with a perceptive gaze with those pretty, beady black eyes of hers.

"Are you strong, Jacques?" Marron asked in a low, level tone with a curious tilt of her head as her long, loose blonde hair cascaded to the side to brush over her chest.

"S-strong?" Jacques asked warily as he knit his brows tightly in confusion. Marron hummed thoughtfully in consideration of Jacques' reaction.

"Marron!" Trunks called from the distance as he and Bra were just about to leave the room. He gestured wildly for her to follow, and Marron looked at Jacques with a small smirk. She nodded curtly to him and smiled before walking after the other two without another word.

Jacques frowned and looked around the massive room for a moment when he realized he was left alone with nothing to do. He waved his hands in wide, lackadaisical movements as he sauntered over to a soft-looking couch, deciding to take a seat while he waited. As he sat, he found himself awkwardly sinking into the massive cushion. He continued trying to make himself comfortable, having to repeatedly pull himself upright, thankful that no one was there to witness his struggle for comfort. Meanwhile, Trunks grabbed Bra's arm and pulled her around the corner, whispering conspiratorially as Marron caught up and leaned in to listen with a smile on her face.

"Has Dad met him yet?" Trunks asked Bra with a pointed glance in the direction of the room where they just left Jacques. Bra frowned and shook her head as Trunks and Marron exchanged a look. "You better warn him." Trunks said with insistency as Marron vigorously nodded in agreement.

"Warn _who_?" Bra asked defiantly as she crossed her arms and shifted her weight back on her heels. Trunks groaned loudly with irritation.

"Warn Jacques what he's in for!" Trunks replied exasperatedly.

"Oh." Marron said in surprise as she looked at Trunks. "I was thinking she should warn Vegeta that this guy's weak and Vegeta should go easy on him." She said as she crossed her arms and knit her brows tightly, thinking carefully about the dilemma. Bra growled loudly in one frustrated burst at the couple.

"Listen, you two!" She demanded with a stomp of her foot. "Jacques can handle himself, and I already warned him about Daddy." She said haughtily. "Jacques even brought him a gift." She added as she closed her eyes with a triumphant expression.

"Oh. What's the gift?" Marron asked with interest as Bra opened her eyes and blinked a few times at Marron.

"I don't know, actually." She admitted as she placed a finger to her lip and knit her brows together in concentration. "But I'm sure whatever he brought will help Daddy warm up to Jacques." She affirmed as she placed her hands on her hips.

"It's not going to matter, Bra." Trunks insisted with a firm, serious expression as his eyes met Bra's. "No boyfriend of yours will ever be good enough for you in Dad's eyes. He hasn't even met the guy yet, and I'm sure he hates him already." Marron frowned sympathetically at Bra, nodding in agreement.

* * *

In the gravity chamber, just outside Capsule Corporation's main building, Vegeta was engaged in vicious attacks on an imaginary enemy, shirtless and dripping with sweat as the intense gravity continued pressing down on him. He was extremely focused as he continued with his series of kicks, punches and flips. Then he launched a barrage of punches into open air. He was so focused that he did not notice the video screen lowering behind him, not until the voice from it interrupted him.

"Vegeta!" The woman called sweetly through the screen. Vegeta groaned at the interruption as he reluctantly stopped his workout and turned with a deep scowl to face the screen displaying Bulma's smiling face.

"What?" He asked as he lowered his chin and crossed his arms.

"What." Bulma repeated as her amicable expression hardened into a glare. "Don't 'what' me!" She replied as Vegeta slightly turned his face away and narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "It's only so often that you see your beautiful wife's face in that little chamber of yours. You should appreciate seeing me. At least give me a decent hello!" Bulma demanded stubbornly.

"Hello." Vegeta replied facetiously. "Now what do you want?" He added impatiently. Bulma sighed heavily and shook her head before moving on from the irritating interaction with her husband. She smiled smugly before speaking again.

"Well, I noticed a certain Capsule plane out on the front yard. You-know-who has finally come home!" Bulma informed Vegeta with a wide smile and expectant gaze.

"Bra?" Vegeta asked, his tone expressing that he was clearly pleased by the news as he relaxed his arms by his sides. Bulma smiled and nodded with a hum of agreement. Then Vegeta's small smile that was beginning to form immediately fell into a wary frown. "Did she come alone?" He asked as he narrowed his eyes at Bulma. Bulma rolled her eyes at Vegeta and groaned.

"I haven't seen her yet. I was calling you out of there so you can get cleaned up and see her for yourself." Bulma replied exasperatedly before she gave Vegeta a firm glare. "And if she does have her boyfriend with her, which I suspect she will," Bulma added sternly, "we will _all_ be welcoming to him." She finished in a tone that left no room for arguments. Vegeta glared silently at Bulma's warning, not at all content with that suggestion. "I'm curious to meet him." Bulma added with an excited smile. "Bra says he's really handsome." Bulma finished with a devilish smile as Vegeta scoffed loudly through his teeth.

"What do you care about what your daughter's boyfriend looks like?" Vegeta asked incredulously as he continued to glare at Bulma.

"Jealous, Vegeta?" Bulma asked teasingly before she smirked at her husband's gawking expression of disbelief at her words. "Are you worried he's better looking than you?" She teased with a peal of laughter. Vegeta growled in annoyance with Bulma's behavior as he looked away from her again, his eye twitching with irritation. "Get dressed and come see your daughter and her boyfriend." Bulma demanded firmly once she finished finding amusement with teasing her husband. "And remember," Bulma added with a telling raise of her brows, "Jacques is a normal human. He doesn't know about any of that otherworldly stuff, and Bra wants to be able to tell him herself. So no talking about Saiyan stuff!" Bulma warned sternly.

"She better tell him soon. It'll be a dead giveaway when he meets the green man." Vegeta sneered bitingly.

"It's not like anyone ever really questioned Piccolo before." Bulma replied with a shrug. "Anyways, for now, let's give Bra the chance to tell him herself." Bulma appealed to Vegeta patiently but sternly.

Vegeta frowned dubiously but nodded curtly in agreement. Then the screen retracted a moment later. After he approached the controls and set the gravity to 1 again, Vegeta braced himself against the edge of the panel with his hands and allowed his head to hang. _His daughter and her boyfriend._ The thought replayed in his mind as he felt pressure from his wife's words to not overreact to knowing that some nobody actually considered himself worthy of courting his daughter. He clenched his fingers tightly into the edge of the control panel, breaking the metal which crunched loudly beneath the force of his powerful hands as he glared into empty air.

* * *

Jacques finally decided to stand from the awkward seat of the couch as he began losing patience with waiting for Bra. Maybe it was good that he hadn't brought the engagement ring with him on the trip. He felt pretty clever for deciding to have it shipped to Capsule Corporation. When it would arrive, he could propose in front of everyone who witnessed the delivery, and actually make it romantic for Bra. And he expected to have plenty of time to speak to her father before it would arrive. Yet, what was with the private meeting? And what kind of question was that that Marron asked? Jacques' thoughts were interrupted by the appearance of a beautiful older woman scurrying into the room with a tray full of cakes in her hands. He immediately went to assist the blonde woman, who was clearly headed for a nearby table to set down the tray.

"Here." Jacques said with a charming smile as he neared the woman and took the tray from her hands.

"Oh my! Thank you." The woman replied with a flirtatious giggle as Jacques turned to the table and set down the tray. "Aren't you handsome?" She said as she squeezed her arms together tightly, accentuating her cleavage while she tilted her head and smiled. Jacques raised a brow and then smiled.

"You must be Mrs. Brief." Jacques said as he extended his hand to her. "I'm Jacques, Bra's boyfriend." The woman blinked at him.

"Oh! I didn't know our little Bra had a boyfriend already! She's really growing up, isn't she?" Mrs. Brief speculated as she wrapped her arms tightly around Jacques' extended one and leaned into his side.

"Y-yes." Jacques responded uneasily as he attempted to pry himself free of Mrs. Brief's clinging grasp. "It's nice to finally meet you. Bra has told me so much about you, Mrs. Brief." Jacques looked around the room cautiously, confirming that they were still alone before asking a question he was desperate to have someone besides Bra answer for him. He felt like Bra was hiding something from him.

"You know, I'm kind of worried about meeting your husband." Jacques confided with a loud exhale at the difficult confession. Mrs. Brief finally released her grip and looked at Jacques with a curious expression. "Should I be?" Jacques added insistently as he placed his hands on his hips.

"My husband?" Mrs. Brief asked before giggling again. "No! No need to worry about that!" She said with such assuredness that Jacques actually felt some relief from his worries.

"Jacques!" Bra's voice called from the distance as Jacques turned to the voice and smiled, relieved to finally have her by his side again. "I see you've met Grandma." Bra grumbled as she reached them, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes at the flirtatiously smiling Mrs. Brief. Jacques gasped before he looked closely at Mrs. Brief again.

"Grandma?!" Jacques exclaimed in shock.

"Bulma!" Mrs. Brief exclaimed happily as she smiled at Bra. "Have you seen the wedding cake?" She squealed with delight. "It's wonderful!" She added with a breathy, euphoric sigh.

" _Bra_ , Grandma." Bra groaned irritably as she clenched her fists by her sides and corrected Mrs. Brief.

"This is your grandma?" Jacques repeated with a frown as he eyed the attractive woman before him. "I thought this was your mother!" Jacques added as he narrowed his blue eyes at Mrs. Brief's smiling face again in utter shock. Bra rolled her eyes and groaned as she grabbed Jacques' hand, ready to pull him along again.

" I told you my mom and I look alike." Bra said as she ignored her grandmother and began leading Jacques away while Mrs. Brief waved happily to them. "You really think I look like _her_?" Bra sneered with a look of disgust. "She's like, ninety." Jacques contorted his face incredulously.

"You've gotta be kidding me." He looked over his shoulder for one last glimpse of Mrs. Brief before she would disappear from his sight. Ninety. Jacques figured Bra had to be exaggerating. A woman looking like that anywhere after fifty had to be a physical impossibility.

"So, where are we heading now?" Jacques asked as he disregarded Mrs. Brief and Bra continued pulling him along with a clear destination in mind.

"Upstairs to my room. I want to unpack and show you where you'll be sleeping before you meet-" Bra cut herself off as her eyes widened in surprise and she abruptly stopped walking. Jacques studied Bra curiously before looking ahead of them to see a woman watching them with a smile, nearly identical to Bra. Jacques had to rub his eyes to confirm what he saw, as this woman had a different hairstyle and looked older, but really strongly resembled Bra.

"Bra! Jacques!" Bulma greeted with open arms as she first gave Bra a tight hug, then Jacques. She pulled away and placed her hands on her hips as she openly looked Jacques up and down with a sly smile.

"Mom!" Bra responded with an exuberant smile before she noticed the way Bulma was looking at Jacques. Bra groaned and tilted her head down with embarrassment while observing the way her mother openly inspected her wary boyfriend.

"It's so nice to finally meet you, Jacques." Bulma said earnestly.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Brief." Jacques replied as Bulma and Bra both cringed.

"Bulma." Bulma said immediately and sternly. "I am still too young and beautiful to be called by such a matronly title." She demanded as her eyes lit angrily at being called by that name.

"Besides, technically, she's not even Mrs. Brief, being married to my father." Bra added dismissively.

"Oh. So what is your husband's last name?" Jacques asked curiously before Bulma grimaced and exchanged a wary glance with Bra.

"I can't imagine why Bra waited so long to introduce us." Bulma then said accusingly as she narrowed her eyes at Bra, quickly deterring Jacques from his question.

"I'll name you a few reasons." Bra grumbled under her breath as she crossed her arms and looked away with a scowl. Bulma ignored Bra's remark and smiled at Jacques as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Well, she was right. You certainly are handsome." Bulma said with a knowing smile as Bra gawked disbelievingly at her mother. "Actually," Bulma added as she narrowed her eyes, rubbed her chin in her hand and leaned closer to Jacques, studying his features carefully, "something about you looks familiar." Bra cleared her throat abruptly when Bulma reached for Jacques' silky black hair, curiously running her hand over its length as she scrutinized Jacques' face closely. Bra grabbed her mother's arm and insistently pulled her away from her uneasily frowning boyfriend.

"Come on, Mom. Let's show Jacques around the place." Bra insisted as she grabbed Jacques' hand with her other arm and began leading the other two down the hallway. "Where's Dad?" Bra asked as they walked while Bulma continued smiling at Jacques.

"He was training, as usual. I sent him to get washed up. He is so excited to see you, Bra." Bulma said as she smiled endearingly at her daughter and gently brushed a loose strand of hair behind Bra's ear. Bra lightly slapped her mother's hand away in annoyance at the gesture.

"Dad? Excited?" Bra asked cynically as she crossed her arms again.

"Yes." Bulma replied curtly as she reached for the control of the door to the atrium, the first place Bulma was deciding to show to Jacques. "Jacques, this is where my parents keep their pets." Bulma said as the doors opened, exposing the view of a nearby fountain surrounded by flying birds and dinosaurs, scurrying little creatures, and Dr. Brief crouched a few feet away, petting a group of puppies. Bulma crossed her arms and smiled at the sight before them. Jacques' eyes widened at the size of the enormous room. Then he slowly absorbed the multitude of animals running around that place. He had never met anyone who kept dinosaurs. And this was just a tiny portion of this enormous home to which Bra was so accustomed. How could he ever provide for her like this on his average teaching salary once they were married?

"Bra." A deep voice called from the doorway behind them. The group turned around and Bra smiled gleefully at the sight of a dark and spiky haired, casually dressed man, about Jacques' height, built with solid muscle, whose eyes were set on Bra.

"Daddy!" She screamed giddily as she ran into his arms and hugged him tightly. Vegeta lightly wrapped his arm around Bra's back as he remained rigid, eyeing Jacques over Bra's shoulder. "I missed you, Dad!" Bra said before she kissed Vegeta's cheek and his gaze softened as he smiled fondly into his little girl's eyes. "I want you to meet Jacques." Vegeta's smile immediately turned into a frown. He allowed his eyes to drift from Bra to look at the young man before them.

His daughter was home with some new boyfriend. A weakling with no pride and a head filled with Earth's societal conformity. Jacques frowned at Vegeta's intimidating demeanor as the man did not utter a word to him. Bulma and Jacques exchanged a wary glance before Bulma huffed and stepped forward with her hand placed on Jacques' arm soothingly.

"Jacques, this is my husband, Vegeta." Bulma said with a look of insistence at Vegeta who sneered before reluctantly meeting Jacques' eyes.

"It's…nice to meet you, sir." Jacques said respectfully with a slight bow of his head. Vegeta grunted in response as he wrapped his arm more tightly around his daughter's waist, pulling her into him possessively. Jacques gulped nervously as Bra smiled at her boyfriend, blissfully unaware of the hateful glare Vegeta was casting to him. Bulma cleared her throat loudly. As Bulma glared warningly at Vegeta, Vegeta rolled his eyes before he looked at Jacques again.

"You, too." Vegeta relented with stubborn resistance before he turned around, leading Bra by his side as the father and daughter set off to catch up one-on-one. Bulma looked at Jacques with an easy smile after they watched the pair leave.

"Can you believe _I_ am going to be a mother-in-law?" Bulma asked Jacques incredulously as she began leading him to leave the atrium as well. "I know I don't look the part. The wedding photographer will probably mistake me for one of the bridesmaids." Bulma said with a peal of laughter as Jacques' mind drifted from their conversation. He continued watching Bra and her father still walking a few feet ahead of them. He had done it. He had met her parents, somewhat painlessly. And he obviously had her mother's approval. Now, he had to find a way to win her father's approval. If that first encounter told him anything, he was in for a long climb.


	3. Jacques's A Rival

Bra walked through the halls of Capsule Corporation with Vegeta, telling him all about her past year as he listened silently, but attentively. He let her do all the talking, which was fine by Bra, as long as she knew he was listening. She informed him of her classes, friends, and hobbies, but most of the talk was about Jacques. Bra couldn't help noticing Vegeta's face going out of joint every time she mentioned her boyfriend. She stopped talking for a moment and looked at him seriously.

"Dad, go easy on Jacques for me. I really like this guy." Bra requested with a sassy grin as she released her grip from Vegeta's arm she had been lovingly maintaining to meet her father's eyes. Vegeta frowned deeply at the request. He never imagined his daughter getting involved with such a plain and seemingly useless man. And now she wanted Vegeta to go easy on him? "Daddy." Bra said firmly with a scowl at Vegeta's obvious resistance.

"You expect me to just welcome that weakling-" Vegeta began before Bra glared furiously at her father and interrupted him.

"Hey! I happen to love that weakling, so I expect you to be nice, Daddy." Bra said stubbornly as she placed her hands on her hips and locked her gaze with her father's. Vegeta shuddered at Bra's mention of the word 'love' in context with that boy.

"Bra." Vegeta began to object, but stopped himself abruptly at Bra's determined, stubborn glare. She looked just like her mother when she did that, and he could never argue with either one of them. Vegeta growled with frustration as Bra raised her brows impatiently, waiting for Vegeta's agreement.

"I'll try." Vegeta admitted through clenched teeth. Bra smiled widely and hugged Vegeta tightly, who continued scowling as he attempted to come to terms with what he'd just agreed to.

"Thanks! Love you, Dad!" Bra called giddily as she pulled away and began heading down the hall. Vegeta groaned bitterly as he watched Bra leaving in a hurry to see _him_ again. "See you at dinner!" Bra called from a few feet down the hall with a wave before she turned and disappeared around the corner.

* * *

Jacques was busily unpacking and becoming acquainted with one of the many guest rooms at Capsule Corporation when a light knock sounded against the door frame of his open door. "Hi." Bra called to Jacques cheerily from just outside the room. Jacques turned from his nearly emptied suitcase to smile at his girlfriend in the doorway, accidentally knocking his capsule pack on the ground as his suitcase was pushed by his movement.

"Have a good time catching up with your dad?" Jacques asked with a knowing smirk. Bra was always talking about her father since he met her. Jacques knew Bra had been especially looking forward to seeing him again. And the look on her face as she stood in his doorway told him that she was very happy at the moment.

"Yeah. We talked." Bra said with a smirk as she leaned nonchalantly against the door frame of Jacques' guest room. Jacques frowned as he pulled at his wrinkled button-up shirt and kicked off his shoes, inadvertently kicking his fallen capsule pack beneath the bed with the action. "What's wrong?" Bra asked with a tilt of her head as she observed Jacques' obvious, jittery uneasiness. Jacques glanced over his shoulder at Bra after removing the last item of clothing from his suitcase. He forced his frown into a smile. Bra didn't need to know how unnerved her father had made him. Jacques wanted Bra to relax and enjoy being home. A wedding was supposed to be a festive occasion.

"Nothing." Jacques sighed. "Maybe I just need to change into some clean clothes. You know, it was a long flight over here." He said with a shrug as he narrowed his eyes at the bed, noting the absence of his capsule pack.

"If you're uncomfortable from the flight, Jacques, why don't you take a shower before dinner?" Bra offered casually as she lazily leaned against the wall and inclined her chin towards Jacques' worrisome expression. "Bathroom's right over there." She added with a nonchalant gesture of her hand, indicating a direction down the hallway. Jacques twisted his lip in a pensive expression before reluctantly nodding in agreement. He wanted to give Vegeta his thoughtful gift so her father would warm up to him already, but he supposed it could wait until dinner.

"Alright."

"Here." Bra said as she headed to the closet, bending over slowly and reaching inside to retrieve something from a lower shelf. Jacques sucked in a sharp breath at Bra's seductive display of a perfectly shaped rear wrapped in a fitted skirt before she stood upright again with a folded towel in her arms. Bra smirked arrogantly as she caught Jacques' mesmerized gaze before taking a few steps forward and offering him the towel. As he leaned forward to receive her offer, Jacques smirked back at Bra.

"It's too bad you can't join me." Jacques said huskily as he held his body against hers for a moment before teasingly pulling away with the towel in his arms.

Bra scrunched her face disapprovingly at Jacques' antics as she placed a hand on her hip. Then she smirked at him deviously, causing Jacques to exhale heavily as a chill ran through his body upon witnessing Bra's change in demeanor.

"Maybe later." Bra said in a sultry tone of her own as she flipped her long, blue hair and turned, heading out of the room. Jacques shuddered again as he replayed the image in his head of Bra's swaying hips as she passed through the doorway. He retreated to the bed, absently reaching beneath it to retrieve his fallen capsule pack. Before reaching his, he grasped a capsule pack which was already beneath the bed before Jacques claimed the room. He tossed it into his open suitcase before clutching both arms around the towel he was holding, with Bra's seduction the only thing on his mind the whole time. Later couldn't come fast enough.

With his mind absorbed with thoughts of Bra, Jacques wasn't paying much attention to what was right in front of him as he left the room. He came to an abrupt halt in his progress towards the bathroom when he inadvertently ran right into something that seemed to be hard as a brick wall, stationed just outside his guest room. Jacques stepped back and studied what he ran into, immediately frowning at the sight of Bra's angry, glaring father. Though Vegeta and Jacques were the same height, Jacques suddenly felt ten inches shorter under Vegeta's gaze.

"Going somewhere?" Vegeta asked gruffly as he eyed the towel in Jacques' arms. Jacques glanced over his shoulder in the direction Bra had just headed, hoping to be rescued from whatever awkward confrontation was about to begin. But his girlfriend was too far down the hall. There was no chance she was saving him now.

"Yeah." Jacques replied to Vegeta with a forced smile and indicative raise of his towel. "I was planning to use your shower. I...hope you don't mind." Jacques added hesitantly after carefully studying Vegeta's persistent, unwavering scowl. Vegeta raised a brow at his last comment, and Jacques was relieved to at least see a change in expression on the guy's face.

"Why would I mind?" Vegeta asked bluntly. The question was so blatant that Jacques felt like an idiot for having mentioned anything. He suppressed the urge to hit himself on the forehead and simply shook his head in embarrassment as he moved to pass Vegeta.

"No-no reason." Jacques said with a forced laugh before Vegeta stepped in front of him, intentionally blocking his path. Jacques gasped sharply at the surprising, sudden move before eyeing Vegeta's accusing gaze with suspicion.

"You'll be taking that shower, and every other shower you take here _alone_. Understand?" Vegeta said with unmasked malice. His glowering gaze hardened to the point that Jacques thought he saw Vegeta's irises flash to a different color. Jacques grimaced and withheld the whimper he felt rising to his throat. He wondered how Vegeta could have heard his and Bra's conversation, though it was obvious that he had. Jacques audibly groaned, unable to contain that vocalization of his misery as Vegeta continued staring at him.

"I...I..." Jacques began with a loose wave of a gesture towards where Bra had been, "Bra and I were just joking...about that." He explained with a nervous chuckle and denying shake of his head. Vegeta groaned loudly with irritation.

"I'm not an idiot." Vegeta sneered angrily. "I realize what you've been doing with my daughter." Jacques grimaced guiltily at those words. "But you're not doing it here." Vegeta did not need to tell him twice. Jacques nodded fervently in agreement as Vegeta crossed his arms with a lofty expression.

"Y-yeah! Right! I won't touch her, I promise."

"Good. I'll hold you to that promise." Vegeta decided with a slight easing of his demeanor as his lowered brows raised, only slightly. Then they narrowed again as Vegeta continued. "A man who can't keep his word is worthless." He added that last statement in such a harsh tone that Jacques felt accused, even defensive of being worthless already in Vegeta's eyes. He then met the older man's hard gaze with a determined glare of his own.

"I can keep my word." Jacques affirmed stubbornly. Vegeta nodded curtly with a grunt of agreement before smirking and giving Jacques a hard pat on the back.

"Enjoy that shower then." Vegeta added in a low voice as he passed Jacques to continue down the hall with a dark chuckle. Jacques exhaled heavily and gripped the towel in his hands once he was alone. With a deep frown, he made his way to the bathroom. It seemed his shower, and maybe every other shower he took there, would have to be cold ones.

* * *

"So...Bra..." Bulma began with a giddy smile and excited gleam in her eyes while the mother and daughter worked together setting the dinner table. Bra's eyes widened expectantly at her mother. "Have you and Jacques been… _you know_?" She asked with a giggle, followed by a smug smile as she reacted to Bra's profuse blush at her question.

"What are you? Twelve?" Bra retorted with a narrowing of her eyes to conceal her embarrassment as she leaned in front of her mother to place another plate on the table. Bulma laughed unabashedly.

"So you have. He's really cute!" Bulma exclaimed with a wide smile as she set a stack of napkins on the table.

"Mom!" Bra exclaimed. Her blush brightened as she scowled, reluctantly looking away from her mother's gloating smile.

"Well, I mean," Bulma began with a frown and dismissive shrug, "I am surprised. You're choosing to date a normal guy when you've always had your pick of rippling, muscle-bound men around here." Bra rolled her eyes briefly with an exaggerated huff.

"Mom. Most of those men are taken, and old enough to be my father. And I'm not exactly living around here anymore, remember?" Bra asked as she tossed the utensils roughly in place onto the table. Then she smirked smugly at her mother. "Besides, have you _seen_ Jacques?" Bulma met Bra's eyes with an understanding smile. "He doesn't need to be strong. I love Jacques just the way he is." Bra added with a serene smile and slight sigh. Bulma raised a brow at Bra, intrigued by her change in demeanor.

"Love? This must be serious, huh?" Bulma's tone was sassy, yet her gaze was sincere as she looked into Bra's eyes. Bra blinked in surprise at her mother.

"Yeah. I guess so." She admitted in sudden realization. Bra looked deeply pensive for a moment before meeting Bulma's gaze again. "You know, I really think he could be the one." She smiled blissfully at her own realization as a sweet smile crossed Bulma's face as well. After absorbing that moment, the two women then turned to the sound of someone else shuffling into the dining room.

"Vegeta!" Bulma called in recognition. "Bra, why don't you let everyone know that dinner's almost ready." Bulma suggested with a smile. Bra nodded in agreement before meeting her father's content gaze with a smile. She grasped Vegeta's forearm endearingly before passing him to leave the room.

"Oh!" Bulma exclaimed in realization as she eyed the table and noticed something missing. "I didn't buy enough bread for this meal." She groaned in disappointment as she crossed her arms.

"So you screwed up dinner. Big surprise." Vegeta teased with a sarcastic smirk. Bulma turned to her husband with a serious look.

"You need to run out and get some more."

"What?!" Vegeta exclaimed with a defiant glare. The smells wafting from the kitchen already had him salivating and dinner was just about to be served. She actually expected him to leave?

"Unless you're planning on eating less tonight and saving some for the rest of us." Bulma replied stubbornly as she narrowed her eyes at Vegeta. Vegeta groaned in defeat. He was not going to eat any less food than he desired on his unwanted guest's behalf. He could make it to the store and back in no time. A quick flight would be the lesser of the sacrifices.

"Fine. I'll get some more." Vegeta grumbled as he turned to leave.

"Get some more what?" Jacques asked curiously as he rounded the corner, finally arriving in the kitchen that had taken him a while to locate. Bulma's eyes lit excitedly at his sudden appearance as she recalled her earlier conversation with Bra.

"Vegeta's just taking a quick drive to get more bread. Why don't you go with him, Jacques?" Bulma suggested with an exuberant smile. Jacques shifted his gaze warily towards Vegeta, who was glowering at Bulma for making such a suggestion.

"A drive?!" Vegeta yelled with a stomp of his foot as his fists clenched tightly by his sides. Bulma nodded firmly to Vegeta.

"Go on, Jacques." Bulma said, reaching to the reluctant young man with a shove against his back in Vegeta's direction. Then she lowered her chin and eyed Vegeta sternly. "We won't start dinner until you get back." Vegeta balled his fists tightly by his sides and growled with frustration.

"This would be much faster if I went alone." Vegeta uttered through clenched teeth.

"It would be much faster if you left now and stopped wasting time having an argument with me, which you're not going to win." Bulma retorted haughtily. Vegeta fought the desire to yell at that woman, and the nuisance beside him. He had promised Bra he would try to be nice. Having an outburst with the younger man would only upset his daughter. Instead, he chose another tactic, looking at Jacques with a calm, stoic expression.

"You don't have to come with me." Jacques smiled at Vegeta as they stood in mutual relief for just a moment before Jacques caught sight of Bulma's heated gaze. Something told him accepting Vegeta's offer to skip the ride would not end well for him. Jacques gulped nervously as he realized Bulma could look almost as frightening as Vegeta when she was angry.

"Oh…I think I do." Jacques squeaked out as he eyed Bulma warily. Vegeta looked at Bulma's stubborn expression, grunted in agreement, and then shook his head in disbelief before stomping angrily towards the door.

"Let's go!" Vegeta called impatiently as he neared the door. Jacques ran hurriedly after Vegeta as Bulma watched the pair leave with a satisfied smile. Then she frowned with worry.

"I hope Vegeta doesn't hold this against the poor guy." She said as she contemplatively raised a finger to her chin.

* * *

Vegeta tapped his finger on the steering wheel as he glared at the road ahead of him. There was silence in the car, which he usually would have liked, but the fool beside him was radiating an awkward tension that was very displeasing to Vegeta. Even more displeasing than his wife sending him by car, right before dinner, to get something as trivial as bread. They could have eaten without the bread. He wondered why Bulma felt the need to make him associate with the kid at all. Bra would break up with him eventually, for sure. The boy was certainly not worthy of his daughter; Bra had to see that. She was a proud Saiyan, the daughter of a genius.

Vegeta's eyes shifted discerningly towards Jacques. He twisted his lips in a scowl at Jacques' hesitant returned smile, and then returned his eyes to the road in avoidance of meeting Jacques' gaze. That anxious tension was really getting under Vegeta's skin. He slowly shifted his eyes back to Jacques in the passenger seat, who was tapping one foot anxiously and rapidly and kept looking like he was repeatedly attempting to say something, but stopping himself. Vegeta sighed heavily.

"So…Bra tells me you teach science." He prompted awkwardly. It was probably the only detail Vegeta remembered about the boyfriend from his earlier conversation with his daughter. Of course, he remembered that detail because it struck him as a ridiculous occupation, especially on a planet that was so backwards in their technological advances and knowledge of alien life compared to the rest of the universe.

"Yes!" Jacques replied, a little too enthusiastically. "She tells me you and Bulma are scientists as well." Jacques said with a smile as Vegeta shrugged. First he had to drive when he could have just flown, and now he had to pretend to be interested in science. Then Vegeta smirked. If the boyfriend wanted to impress Vegeta, he would give him the chance to _attempt_ to impress him.

"Tell me what you know about space. _Jacques_." Vegeta said with a smirk and biting tone with the use of Jacques' name as he kept his eyes fixed on the road. Jacques blinked at Vegeta, surprised by the suggestion, but smiled as he began speaking animatedly.

"Well, astronauts have been venturing into space for decades. I'm sure I don't have to tell _you_ that Capsule Corporation has sent some of the best ships into space. Scientists explore the environment of other planets and research any evidence of past life. Even a-"

"Why past life?" Vegeta asked skeptically, bluntly interrupting Jacques' excited conversation just when Jacques was beginning to feel like they might have been connecting. Jacques knit his brows tightly in concentration.

"Well, aside from Earth, we know that other planets don't have sufficient environments to support life. But their past conditions may have allowed for some microorganisms to thrive-"

"They do." Vegeta interrupted again with a smug smile. At Jacques' questioning, bemused expression, Vegeta decided to elaborate with a haughty smile. "There is life on other planets."

"Wow! That's a great theory and everything, Vegeta. I'd like to think there's other life out there, too." Jacques replied with a brief chuckle. "But I'm pretty sure we would have discovered another inhabited planet by now if that was the case." He added dismissively. Vegeta quirked a brow and smirked at Jacques.

"Oh, really?" Jacques frowned and knit his brows in confusion at Vegeta's taunting tone. "What would you say if I told you that I know for certain that aliens do exist?" Vegeta asked with a knowing smirk as he inclined his head towards Jacques' dubious expression.

"I…would say…h-how do you know that?" Jacques replied with his forehead wrinkled tightly in bewilderment. Vegeta shrugged dismissively. He wasn't supposed to tell the boyfriend too much yet. Bra had to tell him herself for some stupid reason. But he really wanted to scare the kid. It was so disappointing.

"Maybe there's no alien life in _this_ solar system, but there is plenty out there. Most of them look like mutants or bugs, ugly creatures." Vegeta scoffed derisively as his eyes drifted to the side window with the memories of all the creatures he'd encountered in space. "But not all of them." He added with a knowing smile to himself as his eyes fixed on the road again.

"Wow." Jacques replied slowly and dubiously, unsure whether Vegeta was joking with him or he was meant to take that seriously. "You sure seem to know a lot about aliens." He complimented, hoping to appease Vegeta with the insincere praise.

"And you _don't_ know much about science, if you don't even know that." Vegeta retorted rudely. Jacques lowered his head and frowned in frustration. As Vegeta's eyes shifted to the passenger side and he noticed Jacques' dejected reaction to his comment, Vegeta forced himself to amend his insult. "I'm sure you know…something." That was the best he could do for praise. He had nothing better to offer the boyfriend. He wondered what in the hell Bra saw in him. "We're here. Finally." Vegeta grumbled when he reached the store by the slow transportation of car and parked. Vegeta leaned back in his seat and waited expectantly as Jacques glanced through the windshield, into the store window, then at Vegeta again.

"I'll…I'll run in and get it. Just…any kind of bread?" Jacques asked politely as he opened the car door. Vegeta closed his eyes and shrugged.

"Just get it quickly." Jacques nodded before hurriedly heading into the store.

"Ugh. This guy is impossible." Jacques groaned to himself as he entered the store, hurriedly searching through the aisles for fresh bread as he had been instructed. "I'm sure you know something." He mimicked with a disgruntled scrunch of his face. Jacques found the bread and began violently sliding some off the shelves into his arm as a nearby middle-aged man stared and frowned deeply at Jacques' grumbling.

"What?!" Jacques snapped with misplaced frustration at the unsuspecting man, who scurried away with a few twitchy, wary glances over his shoulder before he rounded the corner to the next aisle. Jacques sighed heavily as he approached the checkout counter. He had to get a grip on himself. Trunks' wedding would be no time to lose it. But he wouldn't let Vegeta chase him away from Bra. Jacques loved her, and was determined to marry her, no matter how unbearable her father was.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews on the previous chapter! Sorry to those who were offended by the grandparent disrespect. That was meant more as a glimpse at Bra's personality, influenced by being Vegeta's daughter, and Bulma acting similarly when she introduced Goku to her parents in DB. No worries, though, there won't be anymore of that in this fic.


	4. Don't Look A Gift Course In The Mouth

A/N: Seeing that I received no objections, I decided to go through with my Dende prayer plans. I still feel the need to give a disclaimer in regards to religion before you read this chapter. I feel it might be controversial if this chapter is read out of context. The prayer bit should be very clearly a MTP reference, yet in the DBZ context, things are slightly altered. Because of that, I don't want things to be misconstrued. Please keep in mind that what you will read reflects Vegeta's opinion towards Kami (Dende), and NOT the author's opinions on prayer or religion.

* * *

"We're back with the bread!" Jacques announced to the group in the dining room with forced joviality as he paraded into the room beside Vegeta, who stomped his way in and sat forcefully in his chair at the dining room table. Jacques turned his attention to Bulma, who was approaching him and already reaching for the bread with a brilliant smile.

"Perfect! Just the right type, too." Bulma exclaimed happily as she turned back towards the kitchen and set to work beside Mrs. Brief with the bread.

"Did you two have a nice drive?" Bra asked sweetly as she braced her hands on the table and leaned forward, eagerly eyeing Vegeta in his seat and Jacques across the table from her. The two in question exchanged a glance before meeting Bra's expectant gaze with identical frowns.

"It was great. Can we eat now?" Vegeta replied brusquely and impatiently. Jacques followed Bra's lead as she took a seat beside Vegeta and Jacques took the one next to her, while Trunks and Marron, who had been quietly speaking to one another at the other end of the room, heard the call for dinner and headed towards their seats at the table beside Dr. Brief, who had been quietly tinkering with a small device at the far end of the table.

"Can you wait just a minute, _your highness_?" Bulma remarked facetiously to Vegeta as she and her mother emerged from the kitchen hurriedly with the sorted bread in a basket.

"Here, Mom." Trunks said calmly as he halted and turned to reach towards his mother to take the bread basket from Bulma's hands. "I'll get that." Bulma sighed and smiled at Trunks appreciatively.

"Thank you, Trunks." Bulma said before seating herself as she smiled at Marron across the table. "You're a lucky girl, marrying my son, Marron." Bulma said proudly before scowling at Vegeta. "At least some people around here are good husband material." Vegeta scoffed at Bulma's reprehensive remark while Trunks sat beside Marron, smiling apologetically at his father with a guilty shrug. Jacques looked at Bra to find she was already smiling at him. He briefly wondered if she was considering whether _he_ was good husband material. Once everyone was seated, Jacques habitually clasped his hands together and bowed his head.

"Jacques, what are you doing?" Marron grumbled dubiously while giving Trunks a telling elbow. Jacques looked up in alarm at the question, then around the table with confusion.

"Well, I'm…" Jacques trailed off, suddenly feeling out of place with his thoughts of praying before the meal with Bra's family.

"We're going to pray before dinner." Bra stated firmly as she grasped Jacques' clenched hands in a supportive manner.

"You pray before your meals, Jacques?" Vegeta asked cynically before glancing at Bra. "You don't indulge him with that, do you?" As Bra shook her head in disagreement, Jacques opened his mouth to object, feeling offended by Vegeta's attitude.

"Hey! Bra and I are free to each have our own opinion about praying!" Jacques shot back as all the others widened their eyes in surprise at the unexpected rebuttal. Slowly, the attention of the entire table shifted to Vegeta, who was glaring at Jacques over the delicious feast, which was temporarily forgotten.

"Do you have any idea who's up there, listening to your prayers?" Vegeta questioned Jacques with a knowing scowl as he pointed a finger to the ceiling. Jacques narrowed his eyes at Vegeta, prepared for the man to insult his faith or say something derogatory towards him. "A little green man, who doesn't even believe in food, and his freaky caretaker!" Vegeta blasted harshly. Jacques startled at the strange response before eyeing Vegeta suspiciously. If that was an attempt at insulting Jacques' faith, it was certainly a weird angle Vegeta was taking. First Vegeta was discussing aliens as if he'd seen them with his own eyes, and now he seemed to think he knew the very guardian of the Earth. "He was useless when Cell and Majin Buu tried to destroy the world, and he sure as hell won't bother with your food." Vegeta added tersely. A tense silence fell at the table as Bra first glared disapprovingly at her father, then joined the others in watching Jacques warily for his reaction. After processing for a minute, Jacques contorted his brows in deep confusion and looked at everyone at the table.

"Who's Majin Buu?" Jacques finally questioned. Bra shrugged and everyone else groaned irritably at the question.

"Damn that stupid wish." Vegeta grumbled as he reached for his glass and sipped dismissively.

"Can we eat now?" Trunks chimed in impatiently as he was already reaching for the chicken.

"After we pray!" Bra exclaimed as she slapped Trunks' hand. Trunks scowled at his sister as he retracted his hand, but immediately relented and bowed his head respectfully after that.

The others followed Trunks' lead, bowing their heads to listen to Jacques bless the food while Vegeta impatiently glared at his empty plate. After Jacques' blessing, the food was hurriedly passed around the table. Jacques sighed in relief as he accepted the chicken from Marron with a smile and began filling his plate. No one else seemed to still be thinking about Vegeta's crazy assertions, so Jacques decided he shouldn't either, then.

"Ooh! Marron!" Bra exclaimed as the group began eating. Trunks and Vegeta were downing the food on their plates at a spectacularly alarming rate while Marron looked at Bra with a questioning gaze. "I never got a good look at your ring! Let's see it!" Bra demanded gleefully as she leaned across the table, reaching for Marron's presentational extension of her ring finger. Marron smiled smugly before glancing at Trunks with an appreciative smile.

"What do you think? Nice, right?" Marron said to Bra with a content sigh as Bra clutched Marron's hand in hers and interestedly eyed the very large, brilliantly sparkling engagement ring.

"Wow! So beautiful!" Bra said enthusiastically before releasing Marron's hand and taking her seat again.

"I know, isn't it?" Bulma exclaimed as she smiled proudly at her son. "Of course Trunks would choose a gorgeous ring."

"I'm sure you had plenty of options, huh, Trunks?" Jacques questioned knowingly, realizing that with the money the Briefs had, Trunks could purchase any ring he liked. Not like the small, solitaire diamond Jacques purchased for Bra, which was on its way to Capsule Corporation. He hoped she wouldn't be too disappointed. He knew Bra was used to, and fond of her flashy material possessions. Trunks nodded in agreement with a proud smile before Vegeta loudly set down his utensils.

"What do you mean by that, Jacques?" Vegeta questioned suspiciously as Bulma immediately scoffed at the implication of Vegeta's question.

"Exactly what it sounds like, Vegeta. Our son has the means to buy his fiancé any ring she'd like." Bulma responded haughtily while Vegeta continued glaring at Jacques.

"Is _that_ why you're dating Bra?" Vegeta accused. "For her family's money?" Jacques gasped in disbelief at the accusation.

"Daddy!" Bra yelled angrily. Jacques glared firmly at Vegeta, yet kept cool as he responded calmly.

"When Bra and I started dating, Vegeta, I had no idea she was connected to Capsule Corporation." Vegeta scoffed loudly at that.

"Her last name is Brief!"

"Daddy, there are other Briefs on this planet, and I was living nowhere near Capsule Corporation then." Bra shot Jacques an apologetic smile. "And besides...I sort of lied to Jacques when he asked me. I wanted to be sure that he really liked me for me before he knew." Bra smiled again as Jacques' demeanor softened and he smiled in return.

"That's my girl." Vegeta said with a proud smirk before glaring at Jacques. "You know better than to give your trust to people who don't deserve it." Bra shrugged dismissively at her father's suggestive warning before smiling at Jacques and taking another bite of her meal while a silence lingered at the table for a minute.

"Well anyways, it's a beautiful ring, Marron." Bulma complimented, breaking the silence before she sipped her wine.

"Better than the one Goten gave Bra." Vegeta grumbled, following with a mocking chuckle before he took another massive bite of his food. Bra choked on her meal as Jacques jumped in his seat and looked around the table at all the startled expressions fixed on his blatant reaction. All except Vegeta, who continued eating with a smug look in his eyes.

"Bra?" Jacques questioned as he eyed his guiltily grimacing girlfriend.

"You didn't know, Jacques?" Bulma asked with concern before Bra had a chance to explain. "Goten is Bra's ex. He proposed to her once. It was really cute." Bulma added with a fond smile as Jacques continued staring at Bra in disbelief.

"It was nothing, Jacques." Bra replied with a subtle shake of her head and consoling smile as she reached for Jacques' hand atop the table. "He made a ring out of twigs and proposed in the woods. We were young and he was totally not serious, so we broke it off right away." Trunks laughed loudly at that.

"Yeah! Goten should have known better than to propose to _you_ , Bra." Trunks teased with a cruel smirk.

"Trunks!" Bra cried with a petulant glare. "Any man would be lucky to have me for a bride!" Jacques smiled in agreement as he rubbed Bra's hand still clutched in his. Vegeta frowned deeply when he noticed the romantic display. Before adding her contribution to the conversation, Marron smiled sweetly, noticing the way Bra and Jacques exchanged a loving glance. Then she turned to Bulma.

"When my parents come here tomorrow, Bulma, you and I will be joining my mom for the final dress fitting. You too, Bra." Marron added coolly as she gave Bra a stern look. Bra smiled back at Marron.

"Sure, Marron! Does this mean I get to be your maid of honor?" She asked hopefully as she narrowed her eyes at Marron with a toothy grin.

"Of course! Who better than my friend and soon-to-be sister?" Marron replied with sisterly fondness towards Bra. Bra squealed excitedly as she reached for her utensils and then resumed eating the remaining food on her plate.

"I bet 18 is excited about seeing the dress on you." Bulma said knowingly to Marron, who raised her brows and nodded in adamant agreement.

As conversation continued about plans for the morning, Jacques could only think about Goten and rings and what else Bra might have been hiding from him. He stared pensively at Vegeta, who refilled his plate with even more food and seemed to be done speaking. As Vegeta ate and watched his conversing family and soon-to-be daughter-in-law, he occasionally would glance at Jacques. Jacques didn't like the suspicious way Vegeta kept looking at him.

Could he really think Jacques was after Bra for her money? Maybe from Vegeta's position, it was a reasonable assumption. But it was far from the truth. The only concerns about money that Jacques had were his worries about Bra not being satisfied with what he had to offer. With his sincerity towards Bra in question, Jacques figured it was a better time than any to offer Vegeta his gift. Maybe the token of consideration would tip the scales in his favor.

"Vegeta, I have something for you." Jacques said with a confident smile before he squeezed Bra's hand tightly and she smiled back at him in understanding.

Jacques stood from the table as Vegeta watched him leave with a bemused expression. Trunks and Marron exchanged a dubious glance, shrugging at one another as they recalled their earlier conversation after first meeting Jacques and wondered if the gift would really do Jacques any good. Bra and Bulma smiled at each other before Bra reached for Vegeta's hand, smiling encouragingly at her father. Jacques returned to the table with a large, seemingly heavy wrapped package, which he placed on the table directly in front of Vegeta after Vegeta slid his stack of emptied plates aside. Vegeta gazed at the gift warily before meeting the gazes of his encouragingly smiling family members with a heavy sigh.

"This...is for me?" Vegeta asked dubiously as he raised a skeptical brow at Jacques. Jacques smiled with a firm nod as he seated himself beside Bra. "You knew about this?" Vegeta asked Bra disbelievingly. Bra smiled and nodded fervently.

"Open it, Dad!" Trunks exclaimed with an amused smirk as he relaxed in his chair and wrapped his arm tightly over Marron's shoulder. At Bulma's insistent gaze and pointed nod towards Jacques, Vegeta looked at Jacques with a slight softening from his usual scowl.

"Hn." Vegeta huffed at Jacques with an appreciative nod and tone. Vegeta slowly opened the packaging, glancing at Bra in confusion as the paper exposed the gift to him but no one else. He then narrowed his eyes pensively at Jacques as he pulled back the rest of the paper to reveal a large, quality, brown leather-bound tome, which displayed no writings or markings. Vegeta looked around the table with a scowl before looking at Jacques, who was holding his breath in anticipation of Vegeta's reaction.

"What the hell is this?" Vegeta asked gruffly as Jacques' expectant smile fell into a frown.

"It's...it's a scientific journal, Vegeta." Jacques responded as he reached for the book and opened it to expose the blank pages inside. Jacques contorted his brows in confusion at Vegeta's lackluster reaction to a high-quality gift any scientist would likely appreciate and find very thoughtful.

"That's right, Vegeta!" Bulma gasped as she reached for Vegeta's hand and smiled widely and tellingly at him. "You know. For recording your findings and making notes for your research." Bulma ceased smiling hard at Vegeta to smile appreciatively at Jacques. "It really is a very thoughtful gift. Thank you, Jacques." Bulma said as she kicked Vegeta beneath the table, who had already grabbed a pen from Bulma's pocket and was scrawling something into the journal. Vegeta angrily bared his teeth at Bulma for the kick before roughly pushing the open journal in front of her.

"Yes, thank you." Vegeta said to Jacques with a harsh sneer as he spat the words he really did not want to say. Jacques smiled at Bra with a shrug and then Vegeta.

"You're welcome." Jacques said with a gesture towards the book as Bulma pulled it closer to observe Vegeta's writing. "I'm glad to see you're putting it to use already." He exhaled with relief before Bulma glared at Vegeta and slammed the book shut hurriedly.

"Alright! Dinner's over!" Bulma said quickly as she abruptly stood from the table and grabbed an empty glass and clutched the journal to her chest. "Vegeta, come help me with the dishes." She added with a narrowing of her eyes as she leaned domineeringly over her still-seated husband. The younger people at the table, as well as Dr. and Mrs. Brief, exchanged curious glances at Bulma's behavior before Vegeta twisted his lip in a displeased sneer and reluctantly stood from the table, crossing his arms and following his wife into the kitchen.

"Can't you at least _try_ to be nice?!" Bulma exclaimed the second she and Vegeta were alone in the kitchen. She slammed the journal on the table before Vegeta, opened to his written page where his message of 'You take it!', with multiple exclamation points was exposed. Vegeta glared stubbornly at Bulma, his arms remaining crossed before he smirked with amusement.

"What? To him?"

"Yes!" Bulma exclaimed with a stomp of her foot as she placed the dirty glass she had carried on the counter beside the kitchen sink. "Bra really cares about Jacques! Doesn't that mean anything to you?" Bulma asked with a disbelieving frown, to which Vegeta shrugged indifferently.

"Soon she'll realize he's not worthy and move on." Bulma growled with frustration.

"You should have at least shown him some appreciation for that gift." She relented quietly as she crossed her arms and sighed. Vegeta raised a brow dubiously at Bulma as he lowered his arms by his sides.

"For a blank book?" He deadpanned. Bulma smiled and shook her head at Vegeta.

"If you were a scientist like Jacques thinks you are, that would have been a very considerate, very beautiful gift." Bulma approached Vegeta, leaning into him and wrapping her arms endearingly over his shoulders as he stubbornly frowned at her. "It's not his fault you're a fighting-obsessed Saiyan that no normal human could possibly understand." Bulma added with a smug smile as Vegeta pulled away from her grasp, effectively ending the comforting hug he had allowed for a moment. "Vegeta." Bulma said with disappointment. Vegeta hesitated with his back to Bulma, then slightly turned to face her. "You don't want to upset Bra, do you?" Vegeta frowned guiltily before looking away again with a heavy sigh.

"Bra's not upset."

"If you keep this up, she will be." Bulma replied firmly. Vegeta turned around completely at that, meeting Bulma's gaze with a searching one of his own. Upon recognizing Bulma's sincerity and seriousness, Vegeta huffed in resignation.

"He'll be leaving once the wedding's over anyways, right?" Vegeta relented as Bulma smiled with relief. Bulma hugged and quickly kissed Vegeta and then left after setting some bots to work to clean the kitchen. Vegeta frowned pensively while leaning back against the kitchen counter. He could tolerate Jacques' presence for a while longer. By tomorrow, they'd have all the others around as buffers anyways, who could actually be helpful in scaring off the boyfriend.


	5. What's That, You're Saiyan?

After dinner, Jacques retreated to his guest room to prepare for bed. He was already in his pajamas and had said goodnight to Bra, who unfortunately had teasingly tempted him to the point where he almost broke his promise to Vegeta. But he was determined to show Vegeta that he was a man of his word, so Bra had returned to her own room, annoyed and disappointed with Jacques' rejection. It really seemed he couldn't win around Capsule Corporation.

As Jacques shuffled around his guest room, preparing for bed, he couldn't help noticing the photos displayed around the room, a few of which pictured Bra with her ex, obviously taken in the days they were dating. The guy was handsome and looked taller than Jacques was, and he and Bra looked awfully close and happy together in those photos. Jacques couldn't help staring at the pictures with jealousy. Then he noticed muffled voices in the room, and realized they were the voices of Marron and Bra carrying through the air ducts. They were obviously discussing the wedding, but when Jacques heard his name quietly mentioned, he decided he needed to hear the conversation better.

Deciding that the voices would be louder in the next room over, Jacques crept from his room into the vacant hall to open the door to the next empty guest room. There he could hear the girls better, but being unable to find a light, he used his ears to direct himself, stumbling through the dark room towards the voices.

"…really perfect." He recognized Bra's voice as he leaned forward over some furniture to get his ear closer to the wall. "I guess that's why I haven't come home in a while. I didn't want to risk scaring him away, because things were going so great." Bra added, her tone sounding smitten as she spoke. Jacques could just picture Bra blushing as she gushed to Marron. Yet, he wondered what would have Bra so concerned that he would be scared away so easily. Sure, her father was intimidating, but it was pretty common for guys to have to deal with intimidating fathers when dating women.

As Marron's voice began responding, Jacques leaned further forward to hear the quieter voice, only to lose his footing and slide onto the ground with a painful thump. Jacques groaned as he rubbed his lower back which had scraped against something, and decided he needed to find a light. He stood back up and felt around the surface of the furniture he had been leaning against, finally landing his fingers on something that felt like a lamp. He found a knob and turned it, relieved when the room filled with light and he finally noticed the objects surrounding him. There was no bed in that guest room, which seemed to be used for storage. The boxes lining the walls all seemed to be full, and several loose items were littered throughout the room in a disorganized fashion. As the girls' conversation veered into more wedding chatter, Jacques' attention was drawn to inspecting his surroundings.

Jacques began sifting through the mess curiously, his curiosity especially piqued when he recognized a signed picture of Hercule Satan on the wall with darts littering the champion's shredded face. Hercule Satan was retired, but still world famous for his many years as reigning champion of the World Martial Arts Tournament, and for being the hero that saved the world from Cell. The Cell Games, as well as Satan's heroism at that time, were studied in schools throughout the world by people of Jacques' age. So why would someone be throwing darts at the Champ? It would make more sense for a poster of Cell to have darts through it. Not that Jacques would be any more comforted by finding that Bra's parents kept a poster of the monster, Cell hung on the wall.

Jacques opened one of the cardboard boxes to find a strange type of chest armor, lifting it and inquisitively inspecting it in his hands. It was made of material like something Jacques had never seen before. It was surprisingly light and seemingly very durable at the same time. Jacques replaced the armor in the box carefully before shutting it. Then he placed his hands on his hips and looked around the room again. He noticed a theme to all the small items he visually scanned, a very curious theme which reminded him of his earlier conversation with Vegeta in the car. A lot of the items Jacques noted - small rocks, bizarre pieces of technology, pictures of people in really convincing costumes - all seemed like they were…of another world. He picked up one of those small pieces of technology, a lensed earpiece of sorts, and curiously inspected it in his hand before attempting to place it over his ear.

"Looking for something, Jacques?" Jacques startled with a gasp at the deep, questioning voice and fumbled with the item in his hand as he nearly dropped it. Vegeta stood in the doorway of the room, smirking in amusement as he obviously caught Jacques snooping where he was not supposed to be. Vegeta inclined his chin towards the device in Jacques' hands with a smirk. "I had Bulma recreate that for me, not too long ago." Vegeta said as he approached Jacques and sat himself casually atop one of the solid boxes in the room. Jacques studied Vegeta curiously before looking at the device again.

"What for?" Jacques asked, though he had so many more questions about the device, and the entire room.

"Mostly nostalgia." Vegeta grumbled as he reached for the device and Jacques readily handed it over. "But it served many purposes, at one time." Vegeta seemed to be speaking to himself more than Jacques as he pushed a button and affixed the piece to his ear as if he had done it many times before. The device beeped several times, the frequency of the beeps increasing as Vegeta turned toward Jacques and the device finally stopped beeping, displaying an indecipherable number on its lens. "Six." Vegeta said before he removed the device from his ear and turned it off with resignation. Vegeta frowned deeply as he turned the device over in his hand pensively, his gaze focused on it as Jacques watched him curiously.

"What does it do?" Jacques finally asked.

"It reads power levels. It locates things. It once worked as a communicator." Vegeta rattled off its uses indifferently before solemnly placing the item atop another cardboard box. Jacques stared at the strange device before looking at Vegeta again, who was still staring pensively towards the door.

"So…how come I've never seen one before? Shouldn't Capsule Corporation be selling these things?" Vegeta laughed heartily at Jacques' question, surprising Jacques, who jumped back in surprise. Vegeta shook his head in disagreement as his laughter subsided.

"You wouldn't understand." Vegeta groaned as he stood from the box he had been seated on, preparing to leave the room.

"Vegeta!" Jacques immediately reached for Vegeta's forearm, wishing Vegeta would stay and talk to him for a little longer. When Vegeta turned on him with a hard glare, staring angrily at Jacques' hand on him, Jacques immediately regretted his action and warily removed his hand from Vegeta's arm.

"Why don't you try explaining it to me? I'd love to try and understand. I feel like we should get to know each other a little more. You know, for Bra's sake." Jacques said with a convincing tone and smile. Vegeta frowned, but seemed to be considering the idea. Then Vegeta smirked and retook his seat on the box.

"Alright. Let's talk." Vegeta said as Jacques gulped nervously at Vegeta's smug tone. "You see that dartboard over there?" Vegeta asked as he extended his thumb over his shoulder towards the wall with Mister Satan's picture hanging on it. Jacques frowned dubiously at the 'dartboard', yet nodded in agreement. "That idiot never touched Cell. We were all there." Vegeta looked over his shoulder, glaring at the picture of Satan. "That coward ran and hid while _we_ did all the fighting." Jacques knit his brows tightly in disbelief, struggling to hide the grin of amusement that tugged at his face. It was obvious that Vegeta was serious and believed every word he said, but Jacques was beginning to think Vegeta was crazy.

" _You_ did all the fighting?" Jacques repeated skeptically. Vegeta scoffed loudly in annoyance at Jacques' obvious, disbelieving mannerisms. "I'm sorry!" Jacques exclaimed hurriedly with an apologetic gesture.

"You don't believe me." Vegeta grumbled with a deep scowl as he crossed his arms and glared at Mister Satan's picture on the wall. "Why am I not surprised?" Jacques frowned guiltily as he debated how to respond to Vegeta's acerbic tone. Even when Vegeta was the one talking like a crazy person, he had Jacques feeling insecure in the conversation. It was true, Jacques really didn't believe Vegeta. So he couldn't object to Vegeta's claim, but what was he supposed to say? Vegeta raised his hand slowly, his palm upturned with a disinterested, almost bored expression on his face as a glowing ball of light formed over Vegeta's palm, radiating a bright light throughout the room.

"What is that?!" Jacques exclaimed as his eyes widened and he stepped back warily from Vegeta. Vegeta smirked as his face turned in Jacques' direction.

"This?" Vegeta asked with a taunting smile as he playfully rolled his hand around while observing the glowing sphere that seemed to be growing on its own. "Ki. This is how Cell was killed. No weapon on this planet could have killed him." Vegeta shifted his gaze intently towards Jacques, who gulped nervously at the sight of Vegeta looking at him that way while holding such a formidable looking ball of light that seemed to be radiating heat through the room. "No weapon on this planet could kill _me_ , either." Vegeta added arrogantly as he closed his fist, essentially snuffing out the ball of light with the motion.

Vegeta chuckled darkly as he stood and headed to the door, leaving Jacques mystified by what he'd just witnessed. Vegeta reached for the knob, slowly opening the door as he turned towards Jacques with a smug grin. "I think you're right. It's good that we talked." Vegeta said with a firm nod. "Now maybe we understand each other better." Jacques was left speechless in the room as he seated himself again in the comfortable wingback chair where he had been before retreating from Vegeta. He struggled to process just what was going on, staring at the doorway of that room for quite a while until hours later, his eyes finally drifted closed.

* * *

"Jacques!" Bra's alarmed voice startled Jacques from his sleep as he wiped the drool from the side of his mouth and felt his girlfriend's hands on his arms, shaking him abruptly.

"What? Bra?" Jacques asked as he blinked rapidly and tried to decipher the meaning behind her alarm.

"What were you doing in here? You weren't in your room this morning! You scared me!" Bra exclaimed as she hugged Jacques tightly, temporarily making Jacques forget just how startled he was when he woke.

"Your father...he..." Jacques raised a finger towards the door, finding himself unable to put into words what Vegeta had done the night before. Bra could clearly tell that Jacques was shocked as she knelt before him, her brows knit deeply in concern as Jacques raised his hand in a similar gesture to what Vegeta had done to produce the ball of ki. "He says he fought Cell in the Cell Games." Bra sighed in relief as she stood to her feet again, in spite of the fact that Jacques' frown only deepened at the sight of her relief.

"He did." Bra said proudly as she crossed her arms. Then her eyes widened in alarm as she realized just how many ways Vegeta could have informed Jacques of that fact. "Wait. What did my dad _do_ , exactly?" Bra asked as she frowned at Jacques' distressed expression with the added concern of her own. Jacques raised his hand again shakily in that same, telling gesture.

"He said it was ki." Jacques came to his senses at the sight of Bra's deep, understanding frown.

"He didn't!" Bra said angrily and disbelievingly as she lowered her arms by her sides. Jacques glared as he faced Bra, though his anger was not directed at her.

"He seemed to enjoy his little light show." Jacques informed Bra firmly as he stood and crossed his arms. Bra groaned audibly as she began pacing back and forth in the room. "I mean, Bra." Jacques pleaded exasperatedly as he reached for Vegeta's bizarre device they had discussed the night before. "What is wrong with your dad?" He asked as he pointedly held up the scouter, which Bra took from him with a defeated frown.

"This is my fault. I should have told you the truth sooner." Bra admitted as she dropped the scouter in a box, solemnly crossed her arms, and slowed her pacing, before stopping to make eye contact with Jacques. Jacques met Bra's gaze with rapt attention as she sighed heavily. "My father, Jacques, he isn't human. He's a Saiyan." She said with a wary frown as Jacques studied her dubiously. "A nearly extinct warrior race that thrives on fighting and power." Bra looked away with a pensive shrug. "He also was the prince of his planet and _says_ he transformed into a giant ape when he looked at the full moon. Oh!" She added at the last second when Jacques was just about to attempt a reply. "Mom says he also used to be kinda evil, but we don't really talk about that."

" _Used_ to be kinda evil?" Jacques repeated skeptically. "Bra, he practically threatened me last night. I was scared of him when I just thought he was a scientist with a bad attitude, who happens to be protective of his only daughter!" Bra frowned sympathetically at Jacques as he turned away from her in shame. "Now you add to that an ex-evil warrior alien, and I'd say he's the worst father-in-law material _ever_!" Jacques exclaimed as Bra sighed audibly in what he assumed was understanding.

"Oh, Jacques!" Bra exclaimed as Jacques rubbed his temples with frustration. "You're already considering my dad as a possible father-in-law?!" She squealed excitedly as she threw herself at Jacques for a smothering embrace. Jacques grimaced as he gently pushed Bra away to look into her eyes.

" _That's_ what you got out of that whole conversation?!" Jacques questioned in utter disbelief as his face heated with embarrassment and he struggled to cover his mistake of slipping that detail by showing his genuine anger at how insensitive Bra was being to his real problems with her father. Bra balked at Jacques' rejection of her embrace before crossing her arms and glaring accusingly at her boyfriend.

"So now that you know I'm part alien, you don't want to be with me. Is that it?!" Bra yelled as she frowned deeply and continued glaring at Jacques. Jacques groaned loudly and exasperatedly as he slapped his hand over his face.

"Bra, that's not what I'm saying, Baby." Bra stopped scowling in response to Jacques' heartfelt plea. "I'd love you no matter what kind of monster you transform into." Jacques added with a reassuring smile as he lovingly wrapped his arms around Bra's shoulders. But this time it was Bra who pushed Jacques away.

"Ew!" She exclaimed as she slapped Jacques' arm. " _I_ don't transform into a giant ape!" She screamed heatedly as Jacques grimaced and rubbed his already bruising shoulder.

"Okay! Okay! I'm just saying I love you no matter what!" Jacques cried defensively as Bra's temper simmered down and she smiled hesitantly back at Jacques.

"Really? No matter what?" Bra asked as she slowly reached for Jacques, wrapping her arms possessively around one of his and leaning into his chest. Jacques smiled with relief.

"No matter what." He assured with a kiss on Bra's forehead as she nuzzled into his chest for a hug.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Bra said sweetly as she breathed in Jacques' cologne. "You don't have anything to worry about, anyways. Saiyans only want to fight you if you're strong." Jacques rolled his eyes as Bra released the hug and smiled at him again.

"Oh, thanks." Jacques laughed sarcastically. Bra smirked at him.

"Well, you're not strong, Jacques. Honestly, _I_ could take you in a fight." Bra said playfully as she laughed and raised her fists in a threatening manner. Jacques bared his teeth and took a slow, pretend punch at Bra's face as Bra laughed again, pretending to dodge the punch and returning with a playful, harmless punch of her own.

"Of course you can take me!" Jacques exclaimed with a laugh. " _You're_ half-Sagan!" Bra laughed loudly at that, shaking her head and having trouble catching her breath. She clutched her hand to her chest and took a deep breath before she spoke again with a huge grin.

"That's _Saiyan_ , Baby!" She corrected with another peal of laughter. Jacques joined in the laughter, until the sound of an attention-seeking throat clearing sounded from the doorway. The couple ceased laughing as they looked towards the doorway in surprise to see a short guy with short black hair standing in the doorway with an amused expression.

"Hi, Bra. You ever going to introduce us to your boyfriend, or do you plan on keeping him in here all day?" The man said with a teasing tone and smile as Bra smiled widely in return and grabbed Jacques' hand, pulling him towards their intruder.

"Jacques! This is Krillin, Marron's father." Bra told Jacques before releasing her grip on his hand to hug her old friend.

"Nice to meet you, Jacques!" Krillin exclaimed with a wide, friendly smile as he extended his hand to Jacques for a handshake. Jacques reciprocated the smile as he shook Krillin's hand, relieved to be greeted with some normalcy and open friendliness.

"You too, Krillin." Jacques exclaimed before leaning back and casually placing his hands in his pockets.

"I just came to get you because I think 18 is a little impatient to get to the dress store this morning, Bra." Krillin smiled as he spoke, yet his tone sounded insistent as Bra giggled in understanding. "The wife." Krillin added as a side note to Jacques, who nodded in understanding.

"Well, let's not keep her waiting, then!" Bra replied happily as she practically sprinted down the hall. Before Jacques could take a step to follow Bra, Krillin was leaning into him in a conspiratorial manner.

"Vegeta hasn't been giving you a hard time, has he?" Krillin asked with a pessimistic tone.

"Well..." Jacques began cautiously as his eyes darted anxiously around the hall, much like Krillin's had already been doing, "I did just learn about the whole alien thing." Jacques admitted with a frown as Krillin laughed loudly in understanding.

"Yeah! Good luck getting used to that!" Krillin laughed with a friendly slap on Jacques' back. "Those Saiyans are a bunch of nuts!" He exclaimed casually before walking ahead of Jacques to follow Bra's trail towards the kitchen. Jacques knitted his brows with deep concern at Krillin's remark.

"A _bunch_?" Jacques squeaked out to himself before slowly trudging after Krillin. Something told him Krillin was referring to more than Vegeta and his two children, who were relatively normal. He wasn't sure he wanted to know how many more non-human friends and family members Bra might have had.


	6. Having A Daughter Is,,,Krillin Vegeta

"Good morning." Jacques mumbled as he rubbed the back of his head and greeted the expanded group of people in the dining room, realizing too late that he was still in his pajamas.

Having fallen asleep in that guest room after his fright from Vegeta, and then being surprised by Bra and her shocking alien revelation, he hadn't thought about getting dressed before following Krillin downstairs. But still, no matter how embarrassingly he was dressed, Jacques couldn't have been making a good impression on the others as he quivered fearfully under Vegeta's gaze, which held a new level of eeriness after the energy demonstration and subtle threat from their little talk the previous night.

"Good morning, Jacques." Bulma replied with a wide smile from her seat behind the dining room table.

Beside her, a blond woman Jacques had never met sat, stoically eyeing Jacques and hardly touching her food. Next to her, Krillin was taking his seat and smiling at Jacques in greeting again, though they'd just seen one another. Marron sat beside Krillin, completely inattentive to Jacques as she was busy whispering something to Trunks on her other side. Trunks was also inattentive to Jacques as he was busy eating while nodding and smiling to whatever Marron was telling him. That was understandable, though. They were the happy couple, just about to get married. They were more than allowed to exist in their own little bubble. Vegeta was more distant from the others, though still seated at the table, and still eating. And still glaring at Jacques. Jacques realized he'd have to start getting used to that.

"Did you sleep well last night, Bra?" Vegeta asked, causing the others at the table to look at him in surprise. Vegeta smirked at Jacques as Bra answered.

"Yeah, Dad. I slept great." Bra replied dubiously.

"No one disturbed you when you were sleeping?" Vegeta asked suspiciously as his eyes narrowed at Jacques and his smirk fell into a hard line.

"No." Bra replied with a wary twitch of her brow and a shrug at Vegeta. Recognizing Bra's discomforted response to his out-of-character line of questioning, Vegeta immediately smiled at his daughter.

"Good. Today's going to be a big day." Vegeta determined curtly as Bulma narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Vegeta.

"Jacques, you haven't met 18 yet." Bra said abruptly, diverting Bulma's attention from Vegeta as she wrapped her hand around Jacques' and stepped beside him, instantly calming the anxiety he was feeling at that delicate touch. Jacques smiled at Bra with relief before politely meeting 18's gaze.

"Hi." 18 said dully before pursing her lips with a disinterested expression.

"18, this is my boyfriend, Jacques." Bra replied forcefully, seemingly slightly peeved by 18's coldness. Jacques squeezed Bra's hand to calm her before she would overreact. She did have a tendency to do that, and there was nothing wrong with 18's behavior. 18 stared at Bra impassively and Jacques thought perhaps he should have a seat at the table. Then 18 shrugged and looked at Jacques, opening her mouth to speak.

"So, what do you do, Jacques?" 18 asked with a slightly piqued brow. Jacques frowned in consideration of the question. He didn't expect her to take an interest in him, though he did realize that Bra was still eyeing 18 with that stubborn gaze of hers. That was likely the only reason 18 asked, because she certainly did not look interested in his answer. Jacques huffed as he took a seat with Bra and decided to answer the question anyways, because at least Bulma and Krillin, and now Trunks and Marron seemed interested in what he had to say.

"I teach high school science." Jacques responded as he scooted forward and settled in his chair. Krillin chuckled lightly and shook his head, and Jacques tilted his head in surprise. He wondered what was funny about that.

"I'm sorry. I thought you just said you were a science teacher." Krillin replied with an amused smile, which immediately fell into a guilty frown as he recognized Jacques' serious, frowning expression.

"He _is_ a high school science teacher." Vegeta grumbled disapprovingly. Krillin frowned deeply as his eyes widened at Vegeta. Then Bulma glared reprovingly at Krillin.

"Do you find something funny about that, Krillin?" Bulma asked accusingly as she twisted her lip angrily at the muttering, apologetic man who had suddenly become very jittery under the fiery gazes of all the women surrounding him. Only Vegeta seemed to be smiling in approval at Krillin.

"N-n-no! No!" Krillin denied with a frantic shake of his head and hands. "Teaching science is great!" With a heavy sigh, Krillin shifted his gaze from the accusing glares of the women to smile apologetically at Jacques. "It must be great, Jacques."

"Yeah. _Great_." Vegeta huffed sarcastically as he shifted in his seat to turn away from the table. Jacques grimaced for a moment as his attention shifted to Vegeta, then smiled at the group.

"It is." Jacques added stubbornly before shooting Vegeta a reproving frown, which Vegeta did not even glance or acknowledge. "I can enjoy the sciences that I've studied, while getting more fulfillment by teaching it to the students." Bra smiled proudly at Jacques and rubbed her hand over his back endearingly.

"He really is great at what he does. All of his students love him." Bra bragged before smirking proudly towards the others, who were not nearly as impressed as she expected them to be.

"It's really rewarding, teaching." Jacques added as he blushed at Bra's praises.

"Oh. You think you'll ever move out of the teaching field and into some real science?" Trunks suddenly contributed to the conversation. He reached for the basket centered in the table, retrieving and nonchalantly biting into an apple from it. Trunks chewed for a minute as he watched Jacques' gawking, speechless expression before adding with a shrug, "You know, we could always find a position for you at Capsule Corporation." Then Trunks smirked challengingly at Jacques. "Unless you don't think you could handle it." Jacques scowled at Trunks' assumption. It was almost as if they all thought that just because he taught science, he couldn't hack it as a researcher.

"I'll have you know, Trunks," Bra began abruptly as she crossed her arms and smiled smugly at her brother, "Jacques graduated at the top of his class. He is a hell of a scientist." Bra claimed sternly with a haughty raise of her chin. Jacques frowned at Bra while he felt his face heating from embarrassment. He didn't need her defending him. That was almost more embarrassing than being questioned in the first place.

"Bra's exaggerating." Jacques insisted with a smile.

"Jacques's being modest." Bra immediately retorted.

"Well," Krillin began with a shrug and considerate frown before smiling amicably at Jacques, "if you really enjoy teaching so much, you should talk to Gohan sometime. I'm sure you two will get along great." Krillin determined as Bulma and Bra smiled at Krillin, clearly no longer incensed with the guy. With a triumphant smile, Krillin wrapped his arm around 18's shoulder, who barely flinched at the touch, but smiled slightly when he did so.

"Krillin's right. Gohan's a professor. I'm sure you two would have a lot in common." Bulma added encouragingly. "He'll be at the wedding, Jacques." She affirmed with a wide smile and curt nod. A second later, just when Jacques was opening his mouth to respond to Bulma, 18 pushed her chair from the table and stood in one graceful, swift movement.

"It's time to go." She said as Jacques snapped his mouth shut with a look of bewilderment at the abruptness of her statement. Then 18 looked sternly at each of the other women gathered around the table, before her lips turned up in a small smile. "Come on, ladies. Those dresses aren't going to fit themselves." That phrase was immediately followed by a gleeful squeal from Marron while Bra jumped up out of her seat.

"My wedding gown!" Marron exclaimed happily while beaming and running from the table. Then she stopped herself abruptly, while the other women all calmly stood from their chairs. Marron turned and ran back towards Trunks, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I almost forgot to say goodbye." Marron said with a girlish giggle as Trunks smiled casually back at her. Vegeta groaned and rolled his eyes.

"You're only leaving for a few hours. You'll see Trunks when you're done with the dresses." Marron only smiled at Vegeta's remark before walking away.

"Then I guess there's no need for me to say goodbye to _you_ , Vegeta." Bulma added with a teasing smile as she pushed her chair in and slid past Vegeta. "Come on, Bra." Bulma added as she wrapped her arm around Bra's, leading her to catch up with the other two women who were already out the door in their eagerness. Vegeta frowned as he watched them going. Then Bra turned to face them just as they reached the door.

"You boys be good now. Stay out of trouble." Bra commented with a toothy smile before Bulma chuckled in agreement and the two finally left the room.

Silence filled the room once the women were gone. Jacques looked uneasily towards Trunks, then Krillin, and then Vegeta. Then he settled his gaze on Krillin. He was the easiest one to face. Krillin was the friendliest of the bunch, and the only other person who was completely human. The Saiyan thing was honestly still kind of freaking Jacques out, though it was hard to consider that Bra was among them. Krillin smiled back at Jacques in understanding while Vegeta looked away, at nothing in particular, and Trunks glanced at Krillin before indifferently grabbing more food.

"You know, Jacques," Krillin began, immediately drawing everyone's attention to himself, "Saiyans aren't really that much different from humans." Vegeta and Trunks stared agape at Krillin's remark. Then Vegeta quickly turned towards Jacques with a smirk.

"So, Bra finally told you." Vegeta remarked. "Now that you know, you do realize you can't tell anyone." He added firmly as his eyes narrowed at Jacques. Jacques nodded slowly before glancing at Trunks in his peripheral vision, and noticing a similar intensity from his gaze as well. Trunks slowly nodded back at Jacques with firmness behind his expression.

"Good." Vegeta decided as he took in Jacques' clear agreement. Vegeta then glared warningly at Jacques and leaned forward domineeringly in his chair. "Because if you told anyone, I'd have to kill you." Jacques gulped and his eyes widened in alarm at the threatening remark. He had no idea it was such a well-guarded secret, and though it was hard to believe that Bra's father would kill him, knowing Vegeta's past and seeing the way he was looking at Jacques, it did seem very plausible. But then Krillin and Trunks broke out in loud laughter.

"You're so mean, Vegeta!" Krillin exclaimed as he continued laughing.

"Jacques, you should've seen the look on your face!" Trunks laughed as Krillin looked to Trunks, nodding in agreement. But Vegeta wasn't laughing, only smiling in amusement, likely at Jacques' expense, because Jacques wasn't convinced that it was just a joke like the other two were. In his uneasiness, Jacques quickly stood and excused himself from the table once the laughter subsided.

"I need to dress and…take a shower." Jacques grumbled with his head down. Vegeta chuckled as Jacques quickly spun around in a fidgety manner and left the room. Dressing and being alone for a while sounded like a very good idea to him.

"Vegeta." Krillin scolded with a stern frown as soon as Jacques was gone. "You're scaring the poor kid." Vegeta scoffed at Krillin while Trunks smirked in amusement.

"Hey, Trunks," Krillin called as he turned to face the younger man beside him, "your dad never gave Marron a hard time like that, did he?" Trunks chuckled at Krillin's suspicious look and shook his head in denial.

"No. Jacques's definitely getting it much worse." Trunks commented as he looked knowingly as his scowling father. "That's what the guy gets for dating Dad's little princess, though, right?" Trunks added tauntingly, though he immediately grimaced at Vegeta's intimidating glare. "Sorry, Dad." Trunks added, replying to his father's wordless reprimand as he guiltily looked down into his lap. Vegeta raised his chin proudly at that, while letting out an arrogant huff. No one would mock him, especially not his own son. Although he was proud of the man his son had become, sometimes Trunks' inheritance of his father's or more likely, his mother's arrogance was a pain. "I think I'll get going." Trunks said casually as he stood from the table and momentarily stretched. With a fleeting glance at his father, followed by a smile to Krillin, Trunks left the room with a smile on his face. He seemed relieved to be off the hook with his father from that earlier attitude. Even as an adult and Vegeta's only son, Trunks wasn't willing to cross his father.

"Really, though, Vegeta." Krillin added insistently after Trunks left. Vegeta blatantly rolled his eyes as Krillin continued. "You should lighten up around the kid. He doesn't know you like we do." Krillin added as he crossed his arms and fixed his gaze firmly on Vegeta.

"Even _if_ I valued your opinion," Vegeta began, smirking mockingly at Krillin's offended frown, "I still wouldn't feel the need to go easy on that worthless piece of trash."

"Vegeta!" Krillin exclaimed in disbelief. "I know the guy's not a fighter or anything, but you're living on planet Earth. Not all of us are as worthless as you think." Krillin narrowed his eyes accusingly at Vegeta before Vegeta leaned forward to speak conspiratorially to Krillin.

"You think he deserves my pity?" Vegeta asked Krillin sarcastically. Krillin frowned in defeat. "Not only does that man have nothing to offer Bra, but he's after Bra's family money and fame, _and_ he's a liar and a pervert." Krillin raised a brow dubiously at Vegeta's accusations before shaking his head with a groan.

"What makes you think all of that?" Krillin asked skeptically.

"I know what I'm talking about." Vegeta replied defensively to Krillin's obvious disbelief. At Krillin's continued look of skepticism, Vegeta groaned with irritation and reluctantly stood from his seat before stomping over to a drawer in the kitchen. "Don't believe me?" Vegeta asked as he reached into the drawer and returned to the table with some sort of bound paper rolled tightly in his hand. "Take a look at that!" Vegeta blasted while slamming the item on the table in front of Krillin. Krillin blinked as he processed the image on the magazine before him. Then he picked it up and began flipping through it with a growing smile on his face.

"Where'd you find this, Vegeta?" Krillin asked, never averting his gaze from the magazine as he continued to flip through the pages, grinning ear to ear. Vegeta sat watching Krillin with a lofty expression.

"I went through Jacques' suitcase after we had a little discussion last night." Vegeta admitted, causing Krillin to lower the magazine and gawk disbelievingly at Vegeta.

"Vegeta!"

"And don't you dare tell anyone about that." Vegeta instantly threatened, causing Krillin to cower with a worrisome grimace. "There were a ton of those magazines packed in one of his capsules. Disgusting filth." Vegeta scoffed as Krillin picked up the magazine again with a lecherous smile. Vegeta snatched the magazine from Krillin's hands with a snarl.

"Hey! You can't blame me for looking." Krillin replied petulantly as he frowned somberly at the stolen magazine. "There aren't any women around to see."

"You humans are all alike." Vegeta grumbled with a look of disgust.

"I wouldn't be talking about humans like that if I were you, Vegeta. You're married to one, you know." Krillin replied with a smirk.

"And she's vulgar as well." Vegeta muttered as he frowned bitterly.

"Right. You got me there." Krillin admitted with a considerate tilt of his head. "But really, Vegeta, _that_ doesn't make Jacques a bad guy." Krillin said, nodding pointedly towards the dirty magazine clasped in Vegeta's hand.

"What kind of man packs an entire collection of something like _that_ to attend a wedding?!" Vegeta exclaimed incredulously. At Krillin's considerate, deep frown, Vegeta cynically added, "besides that old turtle hermit."

"If he loves Bra and makes her happy, that really shouldn't matter." Krillin determined decidedly.

"What about the money, then?" Vegeta prompted with a narrowing of his eyes. "He also had a bill in one of his pockets. He owes a lot of money for making some extravagant purchase." Vegeta nodded curtly at Krillin's concerned expression. "He's in debt, and Bra knows nothing about it. She seems to think he has plenty of money. He's been _lying_ to her. That disgusting little maggot." Vegeta growled while clenching his fist tightly. He was growing visibly more angered after each accusation, and Krillin felt the need to help him reel it in before he ended up destroying part of Capsule Corporation, or Jacques came back at just the wrong time.

"Calm down, Vegeta." Krillin said, to which Vegeta only snapped his head in Krillin's direction with a fiery glare. "I'm sure Jacques's not as bad as you think. That's all I'm trying to say." Krillin hurriedly added. Vegeta slightly calmed at that, though he shook his head in disagreement.

"I can't believe you're defending him. Jacques is a pathetic excuse for a man." Vegeta decided as he crossed his arms and continued glaring.

"Since we're on the subject of perverted men and Bra and everything," Krillin began hesitantly, "you might want to remind Bra that Master Roshi and Oolong will be at the wedding. Master Roshi's been asking about Bra since he heard she was coming home for the wedding." Krillin muttered with a peevish narrowing of his eyes. Vegeta groaned contemptuously.

"Great. Like a perverted boyfriend isn't enough, now I have to protect her from a perverted old man and a pig." Krillin shook his head and chuckled amicably before casually leaning back in his chair.

"It's tough, having a daughter. Isn't it, Vegeta?" Krillin commiserated understandingly. "Goku has no idea how much he lucked out, having boys." He added with a chuckle. Vegeta frowned in agreement before sneering at Krillin with displeasure.

"What are you complaining about?" Vegeta grumbled. "At least yours is marrying a man levels above her standards." Vegeta said boastfully before narrowing his eyes with irritation. "Not some nobody that sickens you." Krillin sat upright with a start.

"What do you mean 'above her standards'?" Krillin replied defensively. Vegeta's only reply was to meet Krillin's gaze with a haughty smirk. "Trunks is great for Marron, but Marron's incredible, too, Vegeta!" Krillin replied stubbornly.

"Fine. They're good together." Vegeta replied with a roll of his eyes. Then he glared firmly at Krillin. "But I can't say the same for my daughter's choice."

* * *

While Vegeta and Krillin were joined by Trunks and Dr. Brief downstairs, Jacques was finishing dressing from his shower upstairs in his guest room. He opened a capsule from his suitcase in search of a baseball cap to wear for the day, only to find that the capsule was not packed with hats and all his other accessories, but a bunch of clothing that were not his. He curiously explored the contents of the other capsules, scratching his head once it became apparent that he had the wrong capsule pack.

"That's funny." Jacques commented to himself as he lowered his hand from his head and restored the contents of the capsules, before placing them on the nightstand. He searched through his suitcase, turning up no signs of any other capsule packs. With a disgruntled frown, he finally checked under the bed again, relieved to find another capsule pack with a similar appearance.

"There you are." He said with a smile as he retrieved the capsule pack and threw the one in which he expected to find his hat. Jacques reached into the outpouring of hats and his other packed belongings on the bed, placed the one he had been searching for on his head with a satisfied smile, and re-encapsulated the other belongings back into that capsule.

"Guess I grabbed the wrong one." Jacques commented to himself with a shrug before leaving his room, ready to face a new day of busy wedding preparations with Bra and her family.

* * *

A/N: If you've watched Dragonball, I'm sure you can guess why Jacques found a capsule filled with dirty magazines laying around CC and who those belong to. But I realized that some of you may have only watched DBZ, so just wanted to include this note that in DB, Bulma threw a fit one time because she found a capsule filled with dirty magazines, which was her father's, and she complained that all men were perverts, or something to that extent. Poor, unlucky Jacques has no idea.


	7. Suited For Confrontation

Jacques' suit fit great. That was their first errand of the day for the wedding prep. The suits.

The trip to the tailor hadn't been too painful, though Krillin and Trunks filled the plane with so much conversation that it was impossible for the others to feel the tension radiating off of Vegeta like Jacques was feeling it. Something had definitely changed, but Jacques couldn't put his finger on what it was. The tailor was a welcoming, if somewhat snobbish man, but he handled the odd range of personalities in the group well as they took their turns being suited for the upcoming wedding. It seemed that everyone's low-key suits were well-fitted, and very high-end and stylish. 18 was planning everything with Marron, and both seemed to really know what they wanted. And the Briefs were covering the costs, without limit on their expenses for the lavish affair. So it was no wonder that the fitting had gone so well. But aside from the suits, the fitting felt like a total disaster to Jacques.

Dr. Brief was in his own world the whole time, though Jacques did attempt some scientific conversation with him, which temporarily had the older man animated. But that didn't last. Krillin and Trunks were locked in their own conversations, discussing Marron and the wedding. They had a lot to discuss. After all, they were about to become son and father-in-law. And Vegeta.

Jacques had hoped, when first flying to West City, that he and Vegeta would be more like Krillin and Trunks. But now, that seemed an absolute impossibility, and he didn't even know why. Vegeta became a whole new level of difficult after breakfast. He had been hard on Jacques since the very beginning, but Vegeta amazingly looked even more like he hated Jacques than when they were first introduced. And as each minute ticked by, Vegeta only seemed to be getting more hostile towards him. Like he was building up to a confrontation. Jacques really wanted to improve his relationship with Vegeta, so he could make the next step in his relationship with Bra. Things were definitely moving in the wrong direction.

* * *

"What do you think, Mom? A little too loose?" Bra questioned as she twirled on the platform in the bridal shop and observed herself in the angled mirrors surrounding her.

"Hmm." Bulma hummed pensively while rubbing her chin and pulling on the skirt of Bra's dress. "Maybe you could take it in a little." She suggested as 18 crossed her arms and frowned.

"Bulma. Bra. The dress fits perfect. Leave it alone." 18 crossed her legs and glanced towards the door of Marron's dressing room again, waiting for her daughter to finally emerge in her dress. A different dressing room door opened as Mrs. Brief came twirling out into the main room, nearly bumping Bra off her pedestal.

"This dress is lovely, isn't it?" Mrs. Brief asked as Bulma gently grasped her mother by the shoulders, steadying her to avoid another near collision.

"Beautiful, Mom." Bulma replied with a smile.

"You look great, Grandma." Bra added before everyone's attention was diverted to the other opening door. 18 rose to her feet with an anticipatory gaze as Bulma, Bra, and Mrs. Brief smiled at the approaching bride in a beautiful, white silk gown with high-fashioned simplicity to the design. 18's eyes brimmed with tears as her daughter smiled at her. Marron looked like the perfect bride.

"Wow, Marron." Bulma commented as Mrs. Brief gasped loudly and beamed at the beautiful dress.

"You look fantastic." Bra added.

"Fantastic?" 18 replied in a dubious tone, causing Marron to frown disappointedly at her mother. 18 smiled proudly at her daughter as she walked towards her, pulling delicately at the white satin skirt to smooth it out admiringly. "She looks damn perfect."

Marron laughed with relief at her mother's appraisal, the laughter of the others quickly following. After the laughter subsided, Marron returned to the dressing room to take off the dress with the bridal shop owner, who was standing back respectfully when the family enjoyed their moment together. Then Bulma turned to Bra as 18 took her seat again and Mrs. Brief returned to her dressing room to change as well. When Bra sensed her mother's intent gaze on her, she turned to her mother with a questioning expression. Bulma's eyes widened as she startled when she realized she was caught in that intent gaze.

"I just," Bulma began with a coy smile and a guilty shrug, "I was just imagining what _you'll_ look like on your wedding day, Bra." Bulma explained before meeting Bra's gaze with a heartfelt smile. Bra smiled genuinely as she grabbed her mother's hand, before exhaling with a dreamy sigh.

"Maybe you won't have to wait much longer to know." Bra replied with a sassy wink and a hopeful smile. Bulma smiled back, but frowned with concern as she looked away and Bra continued speaking. "I'm going to change, too. Then we can all head to the rehearsal lunch!" Bra skipped off to her dressing room, unaware of Bulma's sullen change in demeanor.

"I'd love to see you get married soon, Bra." Bulma whispered to herself after her daughter walked away. "But I think you're father's going to take a little more convincing." She grumbled with a scowl as she crossed her arms.

* * *

"I need to speak to you alone for a minute." Vegeta's low voice spoke from behind Jacques, startling him as he jumped and turned his head to see Vegeta, just as he expected to find him, with a hateful, burning gaze.

"N-now?" Jacques asked warily as he glanced around the room at the others, who all seemed oblivious to Vegeta and Jacques as they discussed the attire and prepared to dress back into normal clothes for their next affair.

"Yes, now!" Vegeta hissed in a low reply, his intensity immediately causing Jacques to nod and turn to follow Vegeta. Vegeta was leading him outside. Jacques briefly wondered if they should be outside in those suits, but Jacques wasn't going to bother questioning that at the moment. He was too worried about what Vegeta might want to talk about. They rounded the corner and Vegeta was instantly on Jacques, grabbing him forcefully by the tie around his neck.

"You have something to confess, you lying little pervert?" Vegeta queried accusingly as he scrunched his nose and bared his teeth in a furious expression. Jacques' eyes widened at the accusation. He had no idea what Vegeta was talking about. It had to be the shower thing. But he never lied about that.

"I didn't lie, Vegeta! Honest!" Jacques exclaimed as he attempted to pry Vegeta's hand off of him, but the hand fixed around his tie was like an immovable stone.

"You're doing it right now!" Vegeta yelled harshly as he forcefully released Jacques, satisfied enough with the fear in the younger man's eyes to no longer need a hold on him. Besides, if Vegeta kept in contact with the kid with the way he was feeling, he was likely to lose control and kill the little fraud.

"I kept my promise. I haven't touched Bra." Jacques replied with a stubborn glare as he adjusted his choking tie around his neck.

"No. And why would you need to?" Vegeta replied sardonically. "You've got plenty of material to work with to remedy that matter, don't you?" He asked in a virulent tone as Jacques contorted his brows in confusion again.

"What…are you talking about?" Jacques replied incredulously as he scrutinized Vegeta's growing anger that was out of his control.

"You've been lying to my daughter. You've been lying to _me_." Vegeta lowered his chin as his eyes narrowed and he waited expectantly for Jacques to explain himself. Jacques scrunched his face in confusion. He wondered what had he been lying to both of them about. Vegeta didn't know about the cohabiting, but Bra did. And _she_ was the one lying about that. The only thing he hadn't told Bra about was the ring. Could Vegeta know about that?! Jacques' eyes bulged with alarm, causing Vegeta to smirk victoriously in reaction. "Tell me the truth."

"I…I uh…" Jacques stuttered warily as he pressed his back against the wall and tugged at his tie, which felt as tight as it had when Vegeta was practically choking him with it moments ago. Jacques' breathing became erratic as he nervously sought an answer for Vegeta. Did he have to confess about the shared apartment? Bra would kill him if he told her father now. But that only left the ring, and this was not the way Jacques wanted to bring _that_ matter to Vegeta's attention.

"Is this your idea of entertaining new people?" A smug voice interrupted from a few feet away. Vegeta groaned bitterly and turned his head in the opposite direction of the voice, obviously knowing the intruder of their conversation, who Jacques was eager to meet after seeing Vegeta's reaction to the presence.

"No, but obviously _you're_ amused." Vegeta grumbled under his breath as he crossed his arms in disappointment.

"I thought you'd moved on from attacking people who are weaker than you." The voice taunted to Vegeta again as Jacques spotted someone emerging from the shadows of the trees lining the parking lot. A billowy cape followed the tall man as he strode towards them, and Jacques scrunched his face at the unusual appearance of the man, who almost looked as intimidating as Vegeta. The stranger's eyes shifted to Jacques and Jacques stared back at the green man, dumbfounded by what he was doing just lingering outside the tailor shop like that. "Who's this guy?" The green man asked curiously, failing to acknowledge Jacques as he addressed Vegeta.

"Bra's boyfriend." Vegeta grumbled as he glared at the green man, who snorted in amusement.

"I see. No wonder you hate him." He chuckled. Vegeta growled angrily while the green man approached Jacques, giving a curt nod in greeting. "I'm Piccolo." Jacques raised a brow curiously at the stranger before warily smiling back at him.

"Jacques." He replied. Piccolo smiled smugly as he carefully scrutinized Jacques for a minute. Then he turned to Vegeta.

"Is everyone almost ready?" Piccolo asked impatiently. Vegeta scowled at Jacques' savior, before shooting a glance at Jacques that seemed to say 'we'll finish this conversation later'. Jacques exhaled heavily in relief as he realized that, at least for the time being, their conversation had been ended. Hopefully he would have a chance to speak with Bra before he was confronted by Vegeta again.

"We'll change our clothes and get to the rehearsal meal." Vegeta grumbled in reply before breezing past the other two to head inside. Then Piccolo looked at Jacques, who sighed in relief as he watched Vegeta disappear. After a long moment of silence, Piccolo raised his brows tellingly at Jacques.

"You'd better get in there. You don't want to make Vegeta even angrier with you than he already is, do you?" Piccolo commented dryly with an amused smirk as Jacques gasped in realization and hurried inside. Piccolo made a good point, though Jacques wasn't finding any amusement in all of this. Jacques wondered who that strange man was anyways.

The men all quickly dressed, left the tailor and piled into the small plane together that Trunks had flown there. Vegeta was preparing to take the driver's seat, but upon seeing Piccolo levitate into the air with no intentions of entering the plane, Vegeta huffed irritably without taking his seat. Then he looked at Jacques, who was staring in stunned disbelief through the passenger side windshield at the sight of Piccolo effortlessly flying away.

"Can you drive?" Vegeta asked with a tone that implied Jacques was incapable. Jacques rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Vegeta. I can drive." He replied impatiently. Vegeta frowned as he stepped out of the plane.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Trunks asked with frustration from the backseat.

"I've had enough of these stupid machines." Vegeta complained as he closed the door and Jacques slid into the driver's seat. Trunks tilted his head to look out the passenger side rear window at his father, who became enveloped in a white light before he shot into the air. Jacques sucked in a sharp breath at the sight of something like that happening so close to him, and then reminded himself to breath without hyperventilating. These people were all so bizarre.

"Hold on." Trunks demanded firmly to Jacques as he opened the back door and stepped out of the plane as well, before removing and tossing the scarf he had been wearing into the car. He slammed the door with a determined smirk as Jacques gawked in disbelief at the sight of Trunks doing the same thing Vegeta had just done.

"Wait! I don't know where we're going!" Jacques called after the flying figures, who he was sure were already too far off to hear him any longer.

"Don't worry, Jacques." Krillin said from the backseat before the other back door opened and closed and Krillin stepped beside the plane, taking the passenger seat besides Jacques. "I'm up for a ride. And I think Dr. Brief knows the way, too, don't you?" Krillin added as he glanced over his shoulder, to the obviously oblivious older man who only frowned in surprise at being addressed. Krillin shrugged in defeat before smiling at Jacques again.

"Alright." Jacques relented to Krillin with a friendly smile as he started the engine. "I guess us humans are the only ones who need transportation, huh?" Krillin frowned angrily at that.

"As a matter of fact, I can fly, too." Krillin said as he crossed his arms. But then he gasped in alarm and pointed at the steering wheel. "You need to fly fast. Everyone's going to beat us there and there won't be any food left!" Krillin's level of alarm was so disconcerting that Jacques sped off into the air without another thought. He had no time to process Bra's flying family members, or who that green man was, or the fact that he just learned that humans could fly as well. Jacques shook his head as he launched the plane in a hurry, trying to make a speedy trip. After taking off in the direction Vegeta, Piccolo and Trunks had flown, Jacques glanced warily at Krillin.

"So…just where is this rehearsal dinner?" Jacques asked hesitantly. Krillin's intent expression that was focused ahead of them turned into an instant smile at the question.

"Mt. Paozu! My best friend, Goku's house!" Krillin replied happily, raising his chin high as he grinned from ear to ear. Jacques frowned considerately. He'd never heard of Goku. Though for a moment there, he was alarmed. He almost thought Krillin said Go _ten_.

"Mt. Paozu? That's really out there, isn't it?" Jacques asked with a tilt of his head.

"Yeah. Goku and Chi-Chi like it out there. It's where Goku grew up. But you'll love it." Krillin added with a contagious smile. "It's really fun and laid-back, and Chi-Chi makes some great food." Then Krillin's eyes widened in realization with a big smile. "Oh! And you'll get to meet Gohan there, the professor I was telling you about!" Krillin said as he relaxed in his seat, propping his arms behind his head with a smug smile. "The Sons are all really nice...just be careful you don't make the women angry." Krillin said, giving Jacques a meaningful look with his warning about the Son women. That warning didn't worry Jacques, though. Handling a fiery-tempered woman, he was used to. He was living with Bra, after all.

Jacques shrugged as a small smile crossed his own face. From what Krillin described, Mt. Paozu sounded like a great relief from the tense situations he'd been experiencing. And with so many people attending, Vegeta wouldn't be likely to confront him again anytime soon. Jacques relaxed and enjoyed the flight in silence, heading in the direction of Mt. Paozu without expectations of arriving for quite some time. A while later, as mountains were in view along the skyline, Jacques was startled by Dr. Brief's sudden exclamation from the back.

"Ah! Bulma and the girls are there already!" Sure enough, when he looked down ahead of them, towards the ground below, Jacques realized they had reached the house already. There was a small Capsule Corporation plane parked in the grass, just feet from a small dome-shaped home with a smokestack and a few unrecognizable bustling figures about outside the house.

As their plane descended, Jacques recognized Vegeta, Piccolo and Trunks, who apparently arrived earlier as they already seemed well settled into place. Trunks and the others Jacques did not recognize were approaching the grounded plane, where Jacques recognized the heads of blue and blond hair emerging from the vehicle, definitely Bulma, Bra and the three blond women they had accompanied to the bridal shop. They were all arriving at the same time. Jacques was relieved and happily anticipating the rehearsal meal as Bra turned and smiled her most brilliant smile at the sight of him landing the plane.

* * *

A/N: I'm glad this story is getting plenty of traffic, but it could use more feedback! After the first two chapters, the reviews have sort of dropped off, and I hate to ask for them, but without your reviews, I am kind of writing blind here and hoping this is all going over as well as I think it is. Characterizing the younger characters as adults in particular involves a lot of guess work because, even if you refer to GT for their character, Bra was still only a young teenager, so I can't even go by that. And I'm hoping Jacques isn't coming across as a carbon-copy of Greg Focker. Let me know what you think of the story so far. Thanks!


	8. Like A Son

A/N: Thank you to _everyone_ who gave some feedback on that last chapter, even if it is difficult to know what to say in review to a story like this, I appreciate knowing whether I am losing the audience or keeping you entertained.

As far as the guest who suggested I needed to deviate from the source material so that the story doesn't get boring, yes I have kept that in consideration. Yet, this story is an adaptation, and generally, meant to follow the storyline of the source material, though adapted to fit the new universe and characters. So, there have been adjustments through the story such as Vegeta finding porn magazines in Jacques' possession which weren't really Jacques', rather than him suspecting the boyfriend of using weed as in the source material.

These slight changes are more what I have intended for this adaptation, though the way things play out as the story progresses further will deviate quite a bit from MTP in order to fit the characters and universe of DBZ. I believe the adaptation route is what most readers are looking for in a story like this. If I'm wrong, please let me know and I could possibly alter the story's direction more than I already have.

* * *

A chorus of cheerful greetings sounded as the people already in attendance at the gathering greeted the arriving plane passengers. Dr. Brief capsuled the plane when everyone was out, and Bulma did the same with her plane while shouting her own excited greetings to her friends and family. Mrs. Brief joined Dr. Brief by his side while Krillin joined Marron and 18, the five of them heading inside after joining with Trunks, following their friendly greetings to the others outside the little house.

"Jacques!" Bra called breathily with a brilliant smile as she ran to meet him on the lawn. "Did you have fun trying on suits?" She asked as she flipped her hair aside with a subtle, attractive toss of her head. Jacques frowned and rolled his eyes as he attempted to relax with all the curious eyes he felt burning into him.

"As much fun as one can have trying on suits." Jacques answered dryly. It was Bra's turn to roll her eyes while Jacques noticed the determined approach of Vegeta. Apparently a few minutes of Jacques being close to his daughter was too much for him. Jacques was really beginning to wonder why Vegeta had such a problem and thought Jacques was lying to him.

"Trunks better appreciate all of this." Vegeta grumbled in his own response to Bra's question, nearly turning his back to Jacques as he turned to face his daughter. "I don't want another dress occasion to come around again anytime soon." Vegeta narrowed his eyes at his daughter as he attempted to deliver the subtle underlying warning against another marriage behind that comment, but Bra giggled in reply.

"You two are so alike sometimes." Bra said to both of them. Jacques' eyes bulged in disbelief at the claim while Vegeta growled loudly and disdainfully, turning further away from Jacques.

"What?!" Jacques cried, though it was useless to ask how Bra saw her ornery father in him, as she was already laughing at both of their reactions to her statement and waving him off.

Jacques took a moment to observe the others, noticing that many of them hadn't seen each other for quite a while by the way they were all catching up. Maybe that was why the young, tall, strikingly handsome guy was running directly for Bra so giddily.

"Bra!" The other man cried as Jacques turned his face away when Goten enveloped Bra in his arms, lifting and spinning Jacques' laughing girlfriend gleefully in the air. Jacques forced himself not to show jealousy over the way the other man's arms wrapped around his girlfriend.

"Goten!" Bra exclaimed with a scream as she playfully slapped at his arm. "Put me down!" She continued laughing as she landed gracefully on her feet, Goten beaming all the while. Wait. What was Goten doing here?! Jacques looked at Vegeta in alarm, who had watched Jacques and that entire interaction with an amused smirk. His smirk only grew at the sight of Jacques' alarmed expression.

"Goten." Vegeta greeted with a smile and a nod as the younger man smiled brightly at Vegeta. Vegeta casually placed his hands in his pockets as he continued smiling at Goten. He was really smiling, like he was genuinely happy to see that guy, and no one seemed surprised by that. No one but Jacques, who stood in shock as the young man was turning to smile at him.

"Hi, Vegeta. Who's your friend?" Goten asked with open curiosity as he slightly tilted his head in consideration of Jacques' appearance. Vegeta scoffed through his teeth with a roll of his eyes as Bulma approached, gently placing a hand on Vegeta's shoulder.

"He's _not_ my friend. He's here with Bra." Vegeta replied bitterly as he nodded towards his daughter. Goten blinked in surprise before looking at Bra as if searching for confirmation.

"He's my boyfriend, Goten. Jacques, this is Goten." Bra said politely, though Jacques took petulant note of the fact that it was Goten Bra introduced to Jacques, and not the other way around.

"Oh! Nice to meet you, Jacques! Welcome to My. Paozu!" Goten said so warmly that Jacques felt a little guilty for all his jealousy he felt bubbling to the surface in the face of Bra's seemingly flawless ex.

"Goten! Is lunch ready?" Vegeta asked impatiently. Bulma scoffed and rolled her eyes at the question while Goten smiled and nodded, before glancing towards the house with a wary frown.

"Yeah, uh..." Goten began with a sheepish rub of the back of his head, "I forgot. I was supposed to come out here to tell you that. I think Dad's already making his way to the table." At Vegeta's alarmed glare, Goten cringed guiltily before hurriedly sprinting to the picnic tables around the other side of the house. "Gotta go!" Vegeta shook Bulma's hand off his shoulder as he clenched his fists by his sides and set a determined glare in the direction of the concealed outdoor feast.

"Kakarot! Don't you dare touch my food!" Vegeta yelled irately as he disappeared from the group in a speedy blur. Bulma and Bra slowly followed after him at a slower pace, unaffected by Vegeta's typical behavior.

"Who's Kakarot?" Jacques asked curiously as he stepped between Bulma and Bra. Bulma turned to answer with a smile.

"Kakarot's just Goku's Saiyan name. Vegeta's the only one who uses it." Bulma informed Jacques with a dismissive shrug as Jacques abruptly stopped walking while mother and daughter continued ahead of him.

"Goku's a Saiyan, too?!" Jacques asked in alarm. If Goten's dad was a Saiyan, then Goten was...like Bra and Vegeta. As if the guy wasn't perfect enough for her already.

"Come on, Jacques." Bra said as she slightly skipped ahead of Bulma. "Waste any time getting to the table with this gang, and you're likely to miss out on a delicious meal. The Sons know how to eat! I love Chi-Chi's cooking!"

"How come no one ever gets so excited about my cooking?" Bulma called loudly after Bra as she threw her hands up with frustration. Bra was already far ahead of them, hurrying to join the feast, so Bulma looked to Jacques for reinforcement instead. " _You_ like my cooking, right, Jacques?" Jacques startled at being put on the spot before warily rubbing the back of his neck with a nervous smile.

"Well, I can only judge from the one meal," Jacques began to explain before grimacing at Bulma's irritated expression at the start of his response, "but dinner last night was great!" He added hurriedly and enthusiastically. Bulma beamed back at Jacques, immediately embracing his appraisal.

"Thanks, Jacques!" Bulma exclaimed as she wrapped her hand around Jacques' forearm, pulling him along at a faster pace. "I knew you were a good guy." She added jovially as she continued at a rushed pace to the tables, a rush which Jacques completely understood once he saw the gluttonous scene around the other side of the house.

Half of the people there, Jacques hadn't been introduced to yet, and they still seemed curious about him, though that didn't deter all of them from their meals. Jacques thought Trunks and Vegeta's appetite had been alarming the previous night, and even before that always took note that Bra could pack a lot of food away for a slim and fit young woman. But this meal was a display of a new level of hunger like Jacques had never seen before.

Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, and another guy Jacques hadn't met yet were eating even faster and even more than Trunks and Vegeta were at dinner the previous night. And then _another_ guy...well it seemed like Vegeta was fighting to keep up with him, as unbelievable as that was.

Jacques slowly approached the empty seat beside Bra, relieved to see that everyone else had a normal appetite, and the younger guys seemed to be slowing down, though the two full blooded Saiyans kept going strong.

By the end of that meal, Jacques had learned who everyone was. He agreed that Chi-Chi was a good cook as Krillin and Bra had suggested, and a very accommodating hostess as she impressively supplied more than enough food and drink for everyone, and remarkably appeared to enjoy herself as she did so.

Goku was identified as the one with the enormous appetite, which Jacques was informed during the meal was as much a Saiyan thing as fighting. The other big eater who Jacques hadn't met before that meal turned out to be Gohan, Goku's older son, with whom he had a lot of stimulating conversation about teaching during the meal. His wife, Videl, and daughter, Pan, were very nice as well.

The huge guy that initially looked intimidating to Jacques, Ox King, turned out to be more of a big softy than anyone. Videl's father arrived towards the end of the meal with a grand entrance from a fancy limousine. Jacques was shocked to learn that Videl's father was _The_ Mr. Satan, and accompanied by a big pink guy who Jacques was told was the earlier mentioned Majin Buu who tried to destroy the world, but was a nice guy now. Jacques could only shrug, blink, and look on disbelievingly as he became overwhelmed with information overload. And he thought that gathering was supposed to be relaxing.

"Ahh!" Goku sighed with a satisfied smile, leaning back in his chair and patting his full stomach while Vegeta did the same, though in a much more refined manner. "Thanks, Chi-Chi. That was great!" Goku exclaimed as the black haired woman reached over Goku's shoulder, retrieving the tall stack of empty plates in front of him. Chi-Chi smiled proudly at her husband's praise before turning an about face towards the house.

"Let me help you, Chi-Chi." Videl said, standing from her chair and giving her seated daughter a telling nudge. Pan groaned and reluctantly followed her family members towards the house, while 18 and Marron wordlessly did the same. Bulma and Bra stood as well, and Jacques stood with Bra.

"I'll help."

Chi-Chi immediately stopped, turned to scowl firmly at Jacques, and then laughed dismissively. "Oh, no. Not in my kitchen. The last time I let men help clean the kitchen, half of it was destroyed." Jacques quirked a curious brow at Chi-Chi's statement before protesting.

"I won't destro-"

"We need time for wedding talk, away from the men, Jacques. You understand." 18 interrupted calmly as Marron smiled in agreement before the two sauntered towards the house again, hot on Chi-Chi's fast-moving heels.

"Besides, how am I supposed to talk about you when you're in the kitchen with us?" Bra added with a giddy giggle, to which Bulma readily joined in. "You stay outside with the men." Bra added as she turned her back to Jacques again. Jacques opened his mouth to protest when another person interrupted him.

"Jacques! We're heading to the lake for some fishing!" Goku called enthusiastically with a wide, inviting wave of his hand in the direction the others were already marching. Jacques frowned dubiously before Goten chimed in.

"Come on, it'll be fun!"

* * *

That was how they got him to the lake, and it wasn't half bad to begin with, as everyone got settled. Krillin, Gohan, Trunks and Goku were completely relaxed, joking with one another and reminiscing with old stories once their lines were set.

Goten was beside Jacques, generously assisting him with his fishing line, as fishing was not a hobby in which Jacques regularly dabbled and he was pretty bad at it. Vegeta stared stoically towards the water, his fishing line expertly set before Jacques even had a glimpse of Vegeta doing anything to ready it. Jacques felt pretty awkward with Goten, who was occasionally glancing towards the conversing group each time they laughed with one another, like he'd rather be with them than helping Jacques.

"Come on, Piccolo!" Gohan called invitingly as Jacques began taking an interest in their conversation. Jacques followed Gohan's gaze towards the treetops behind them, to see Piccolo peacefully seated in the shady branches, watching and seemingly having no interest in fishing. Piccolo simply shook his head calmly in refusal as Goku made another call for Piccolo to join.

"So, what do you do, Jacques?" Goten asked conversationally, distracting Jacques from the laughter and teasing continuing further down the bank of the lake.

"Jacques's a _teacher_." Vegeta answered for him without removing his eyes from the water. Jacques huffed before attempting to ignore Vegeta's snide remark and looking at Goten.

"And what do you do, Goten?" Goten raised his brows in surprise before answering.

"Well, I sort of just invest. You know, stocks and stuff. Videl's dad helped me get started with it. Mr. Satan knows a lot about making money without having to work for it." Goten replied with a guilty laugh. Jacques cocked his head curiously.

"You mean…you don't work?"

"Nope." Goten replied, placing his hands behind his head and looking to the sky in a comfortable stretch. "I couldn't see myself ever really sitting in an office, and the scholar business was more Gohan's thing than mine. I don't really like to work." Jacques couldn't help rolling his eyes at that. Like Goten was the first person to prefer avoiding work.

"That's right. Goten makes plenty of money on his own." Vegeta added with a meaningful glare. "You Earthlings place too much value on your _occupations_." Vegeta added mockingly before smiling at Goten. "Goten is a true Saiyan. He spends his time training so he doesn't get weak." Vegeta's bragging about Goten was an obvious dig towards Jacques. Jacques was pretty certain Vegeta would never usually talk about Goten like that, judging by the extremely surprised expression on Goten's face.

"Well, I haven't really been training as much as I should, Vegeta." Goten admitted with a guilty grimace. "Only when Dad pushes me to get out there, really." Vegeta ignored Goten's response and continued, glaring haughtily at Jacques.

"Goten's trained plenty. He's a Super Saiyan, like me."

"Super Saiyan?" Jacques replied in confusion. Vegeta smirked, as if that was exactly how he wanted Jacques to react.

"Show him, Goten." Vegeta demanded as he released his hold of his fishing line to smugly cross his arms. Goten blinked dumbly at Vegeta for a minute, but when Vegeta glared insistently at the younger man, Goten startled and then yelled, alerting the others just before his entire body engulfed in a glowing aura, his hair turning blonde and his eyes turning green. Jacques couldn't help squealing in surprise before he stumbled backwards in shock. Vegeta laughed mockingly at his reaction while the others stopped what they were doing and watched Goten in confusion.

"What are you doing, guys?" Goku asked with a curious tilt of his head. Goten let out a sigh as he lost the glow and returned to normal, and Jacques hurriedly righted himself on the ground, blushing profusely in embarrassment under Vegeta's mocking laughter.

"Oh, boys!" A sing-song voice called from a distance behind them. The men all glanced in that direction to see Marron walking towards them, smiling with a wide, signaling wave. "We're ready for the toasts! Come on back to the house!"

"Hey, Jacques!" Goku called excitedly without acknowledging Marron's summon as he pointed towards Jacques' twitching fishing line. "You caught something!" Jacques dove for his pole, reeling back frantically as he figured he could redeem his pride that afternoon if he really caught something impressive. It certainly was no small fish, but Jacques struggled and grunted, pulling with all his might as he rose to his feet and slowly backed from the bank as the others stepped aside, giving him room to haul his catch. With a final tug, pulling with all his might, Jacques succeeded in hurling the fish from the water, which flew through the air behind him until he heard a loud

SMACK!

Jacques smiled gleefully at his success of retrieving the big catch from the water, until he noticed the wide-eyed expressions of the speechless faces surrounding him, facing away from the lake. A few groans, followed by a high-pitched scream, to which the other men covered their ears and grimaced, told Jacques that something very bad had just happened.

Trunks immediately ran to Marron when she stopped screaming, aiding her as he closely inspected Marron's injured nose. The others followed, leaving Jacques behind, who was feeling incredibly guilty and stupid for what he'd just done. His humongous fish had smacked Marron in the face after flying yards away from the water, which must have been a pretty forceful collision. Her whole face was red as she angrily kicked the huge fish in front of her and cupped both hands around her nose and teary eyes. Trunks glared angrily at Jacques before hurrying his bride towards the house. Jacques followed the others, who seemed to have all forgotten about him and his fishing prize as they helped tend to the wounded bride.

* * *

After the toasts, Jacques was being careful to keep his distance, as it seemed Trunks' and Marron's families were both mad at him for injuring the bride the day before the wedding. He had apologized profusely to Marron, whose nose looked pretty bad. But that didn't seem to help much. The fishing incident only gave Vegeta more reason to hate him. It seemed even Trunks was casting glares at Jacques as much as Vegeta after that incident. Jacques was glad Videl was kind enough to try talking to him, though her words of comfort were failing miserably in making him feel any better, while he noticed that the others seemed to be moving on to casual conversing and relaxing as the afternoon was winding down, oblivious to Jacques' discomfort.

"I don't know, Vegeta." Goku said dubiously as he rubbed the back of his head and studied Jacques speaking with Videl at a distance across the lawn. "I can't really sense any power from him. It seemed like it took a lot of effort for him to haul that fish out of the water." Vegeta winced furiously at the reminder of the latest thing Jacques had done to piss him off. "I didn't even know Jacques trained at all. Are you sure he can take it?" Goku asked as lowered his hand to his hip and cocked a brow at Vegeta. Vegeta huffed with newfound satisfaction.

"Of course I am. He's masking his power, Kakarot." Vegeta said with an evil grin. "Go ahead. Let's see what he'll do." Goku's expression became intrigued as he looked carefully at Jacques, who was blissfully unaware of their conversation. Then Goku smiled widely with excitement.

"Alright! This should be fun." Goku said as he lifted his hand and formed a small ball of ki, narrowing his eyes as he focused on his target.

"Dad!" Gohan shouted in alarm as he emerged from the house, spotting Goku and Vegeta. The cup he was holding spilled as it flew from his hand while Gohan ran from the house to Goku with his arms waving in a wide signal. "Dad!" Goku flinched at his name being called a second time, his ki remaining in his hand as he turned his head towards the house to see Gohan. "Don't do it! That'll _kill_ Jacques!" As Goku extinguished the ki and narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Vegeta, Gohan huffed with relief. Vegeta scowled deeply before glaring angrily at Gohan.

"Vegeta! Were you lying to me?" Goku asked incredulously. Vegeta sneered at the question and crossed his arms tightly.

"Vegeta!" Gohan scolded as he scowled and wagged a finger at Vegeta, his sternness making him resemble his mother in that moment. "What would Bra think if Jacques was hurt?" Gohan added with concern as he gestured to the young woman sitting with the other women and chatting. Vegeta immediately softened at the mention of his daughter before glancing guiltily towards Jacques, who finally turned at the sound of his name, blinking cluelessly at the conversing trio.

"I just wanted to test the kid." Vegeta said dismissively as he walked off with his nose held high, exhibiting a stubborn, prideful air. Goku and Gohan frowned at one another, concerned about Vegeta. "So close." Vegeta muttered to himself as he lowered his chin in disappointment and walked off to be alone.

Vegeta frowned to himself as he escaped the others, finding his own place among the trees just outside the cheery gathering at the Son home. He wondered why Bra had to bring that boy home. He honestly would have never considered it before, but now he preferred that Bra would reconsider dating Goten. At least that kid was Saiyan, and strong, and actually had something to offer his daughter. Vegeta didn't have to be 'careful' with Goten. At least if that kid pissed him off, he could pound on him for a while and the kid would get over it. This one, this Jacques, was fragile. And Jacques' recent behavior was begging for punishment. Just thinking of all the lies and inadequacies of that boyfriend of Bra's had Vegeta seething with frustration, because he knew he couldn't do anything about it without killing the kid.

"Had enough of the party? Is the idea of Trunks getting married tomorrow actually bothering you?" Vegeta cringed and clenched his fists as he looked towards the annoying voice that disturbed his peace, addressing him from behind the trees. To his surprise, though, the expression on the other's face fell into an almost compassionate understanding as he emerged from behind the trees to meet Vegeta face to face. Vegeta impassively met Piccolo's perceptive, scrutinizing gaze, waiting to hear what the Namekian had to say. "You know, maybe Jacques's not such a bad kid." Piccolo suggested, though he sounded disbelieving of his own words. Vegeta scoffed rudely.

"And maybe Kakarot's a genius." He replied with a roll of his eyes. Piccolo chuckled.

"He's that bad, huh?" Piccolo asked with a considerate tilt of his head and narrowing of his eyes as he crossed his arms and met Vegeta's gaze again. "I thought you'd be glad your daughter's moved on from Goten." Piccolo added with a smirk as his tone assumed its usual smugness.

Vegeta looked away, turning his back to Piccolo as he took a few steps away from him without another word. It was true that he was glad when his daughter broke up with the son of his rival. Goten wasn't good enough for Bra. But if Bra thought this Jacques kid was adequate, then Vegeta had to lower his standards a little for his daughter's sake.

Goten would do. Jacques had to go. Bra had to know what she was getting into before she committed herself to a loser and a fraud. As the party wound down with no more incidents that evening, Vegeta remained silent, keeping to himself as he was locked into his own mind, busily devising a strategy to protect his daughter's pride _and_ save face with his family.


	9. The Gravity Of This Situation

"That was such a nice toast you made, Dear." Mrs. Brief cooed as the family made their way to the front door of Capsule Corporation, returning from the eventful day at Mt. Paozu to retire for the evening.

"Thanks, Mom." Bulma appreciatively replied as she stepped aside to make room for Trunks and Marron to pass, as Marron was still busily nursing her wounded nose and Trunks was embracing her protectively. Bulma's brows knitted in concern at the sight of the couple before 18 passed just behind them, pausing to glare at Jacques as Marron whimpered her distress. Jacques frowned deeply at 18, whose cold stare felt intensely threatening. Jacques briefly wondered if 18 was a Saiyan, too.

"Marron, I'm really, really sorry, again." Jacques called over 18's shoulder as he trailed behind the group, keeping a safe distance from 18 as he did so.

"It's…alright, Jacques. It was an accident." Marron replied, stopping to face him, though she was clearly hesitant to admit as much, and seemed to really be worried about her appearance. Jacques wondered how he would recover from that one.

"Hey," Trunks said to Marron in a hushed voice, "no one will notice it at the wedding tomorrow. Your nose is so tiny, you can hardly even tell it's swollen." Trunks said with a reassuring smile. 18 seemed to slightly soften as she heard Trunks' statement, and Jacques had to agree with his observation. Aside from the redness, the swelling only made Marron's nose appear bigger than usual, which was still pretty small.

"That's right, Marron." Bra agreed as she stepped up from behind Jacques, caressing his shoulder soothingly as she passed to meet Marron by her side. At least Jacques knew Bra wasn't holding the fishing incident against him. "Come upstairs with me and we'll sort out your makeup for tomorrow. No one will notice a thing aside from how gorgeous you'll be." Bra said confidently as Jacques smiled proudly at his girlfriend. Her charisma and confidence were some of the qualities that Jacques truly loved about her.

"Thanks, Bra." Trunks said as he released his hold on Marron and the two girls hurried ahead of the group. Jacques began to feel relieved until 18 glared at him again, and he felt another pair of eyes burning into his back. Jacques glanced towards the yard of Capsule Corp behind him to see Vegeta standing alone in the dark, glaring hatefully at him. He really needed to straighten things out with Vegeta before things got even worse. His package was due to arrive in the morning, and he really wanted his proposal to go over well.

"I'm going to check with Korin, 18." Krillin said as he stepped beside 18, obviously attempting to soothe his still-fuming wife. "He might have a senzu bean for Marron." He said with a curt nod and determined expression before he flew into the air, proving to Jacques that humans really could fly. 18 smiled as she rose her chin in the air, watching her husband disappear to find a bean. Jacques shrugged to himself. He couldn't imagine why a bean finally caused 18 to relax.

"Now _that_ is a good husband." 18 said with a proud smirk as she set her eyes on Jacques. Jacques smiled nervously back at her. Maybe she wasn't angry at him anymore. It seemed Jacques was recovering from that faux paus in regards to everyone but one person. Jacques followed 18 into Capsule Corporation as he started thinking of ways to handle his issues with Vegeta.

"Oh, Jacques!" Mrs. Brief called as soon as he was inside, disrupting his thoughts as 18 walked ahead, before Jacques made any progress with his thinking. "How are you enjoying your room?"

"Um…it's fine."

"Just fine? Oh! We should put some flowers in there for you to brighten it up." She replied with a bright smile.

"No, no. The room is great, Mrs. Brief. I'm just going to go upstairs now and look for Bra, if that's alright." Mrs. Brief tilted her head in surprise at his refusal as Jacques began to make his way to the stairs.

"I'll send some flowers up anyways!" Mrs. Brief called after him.

* * *

"Bra? Bra?" Jacques called as he reached the top of the stairs and made his way through the hall, in the direction of Bra's bedroom. Light was emanating into the hall from her open door, and he assumed she'd be working on Marron's makeup as she had set out to do. When he reached the doorway, he was not surprised to find that Bra and Marron were together in there, with makeup scattered all over Bra's dresser.

"Jacques!"

"I'll leave you two alone." Marron instantly said with a smirk as Jacques met Bra's pleasantly surprised gaze. Jacques smiled at Marron. Apparently all was forgiven on her end.

"Oh, no! You don't have to go." Jacques exclaimed politely, even as he stepped aside in Bra's room to make way for Marron to pass through the doorway. "If you two were still busy-"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Marron exclaimed with a smile as she lightly patted Jacques' shoulder. "We're finished here, and I wouldn't want to intrude on someone else's romance the day before my wedding." Marron replied. Jacques felt his cheeks heat in embarrassment as Marron smiled knowingly, her eyes darting between Jacques and Bra.

"Marron, you are going to be beautiful tomorrow." Bra said sweetly.

"Thanks, Bra. But I won't be if I don't get my beauty sleep." Marron winked, maintaining her mischievous smile. "Goodnight, you two. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Marron wagged a finger playfully and chuckled before she left and artfully swung the door closed behind her. Jacques turned to Bra, still blushing from Marron's implications as Bra set down her makeup and smiled back at him.

"You know," Bra said as she stepped towards Jacques, her tone suddenly seductive as she gracefully approached, "she's right. This wedding has been impeding on our relationship." She said as she reached Jacques and planted her lips lightly against his. Jacques frowned reluctantly against Bra's lips. He was feeling...inadequate after their recent visit. Sensing his tension, Bra pulled away with a concerned frown. Jacques sighed remorsefully. He really didn't want to talk about it, but it was pretty unavoidable now.

"Why didn't you tell me that your ex was going to be at the rehearsal meal?" Jacques asked, unable to hide his self-conscious feelings. Bra raised her brows in surprise.

"I thought you knew."

"How would I know?"

"Goten is Trunks' best friend _and_ the best man, Jacques." Bra replied, lowering her gaze disbelievingly at Jacques. Jacques blushed ashamedly. So maybe he should have figured that out himself, but a little heads up still would have been nice. Jacques met Bra's gaze to see her smiling knowingly at him.

"You're jealous, aren't you?" Bra's smile widened. Jacques scoffed and turned his face away from her.

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" Jacques asked with a small smile as he already knew how true it was. It always excited Bra whenever Jacques was jealous. Bra's arms wrapped smoothly around Jacques' neck, causing him to look at her as she gave him a sultry smile and slid into his lap. Jacques slightly leaned away before Bra could kiss him. "Your dad seems to approve of Goten. And you two still seem to have a lot of chemistry." Bra frowned reprovingly as she pulled back from her nearly face to face position. "The guy seems perfect for you. So why'd you two ever break up?" Jacques asked with a petulant shrug. He couldn't help himself. No man in his position could _not_ be jealous of Goten. The guy was flawless.

"You know, is this all about my dad? Because he doesn't decide for me who I'm going to marry. Of course he approves of Goten. He's known him his whole life and yeah, he gets my family's strangeness. So what?" Bra asked with an irritated shrug. Jacques frowned remorsefully. Maybe he was making too big of a deal about this. Bra smiled sympathetically as she lightly wrapped her arms around Jacques' neck again. "You want to know why Goten and I broke up? I love Goten. And that boy could kiss…among other things."

"You're really making a good case for a breakup." Jacques complained bitterly as Bra scowled at him.

"But we were never in love with each other. I'm in love with _you_ , Jacques. I want to be with _you_." Jacques smiled appreciatively as Bra nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck, before whispering into his ear, "I hope my dad can see that soon. You just need to show him how amazing you are." Jacques wrapped his arms around Bra as she sighed against his neck, causing a shiver to run through him at the sensation. At the same time, they both pulled back slightly, angling their faces towards one another to meet each other's loving gaze before meeting their lips in a sensual kiss. Jacques relished the feel of her soft lips against his, as if he hadn't felt them in forever.

"I'm in love with you, too Bra." Jacques said as he gently caressed Bra's face, running his fingers through her shiny blue locks of hair as his hand slid down the length of her neck. He closed his eyes, breathing in Bra's sweet scent as she remained so close to him, her soft curves pressing lightly against his body. Bra sighed in agreement as her lips devoured his again. Jacques moaned in satisfaction as Bra's hand gently caressed his chest and another cupped lightly beneath his chin. Jacques pressed back, feeling desire for her that he knew he shouldn't have been, not under the Capsule Corp roof, but he found her impossible to resist. Jacques gently pressed Bra back onto the bed, smothering her in more kisses as she ran her fingers through his long black hair.

"Mmm, Jacques…" Bra moaned between kisses, making Jacques breathe heavily with desire.

"Bra!" The sound of the door opening and the intrusion of the calling voice in the room hit Jacques like a bucket of cold water. He spun around in fear to face the surprised intruder in the doorway. "Oh!"

"Mom! Can't you knock?" Bra asked with a humiliated expression as she stood from the bed and straightened her ruffled hair and clothing more presentably. Bulma crossed her arms and smiled in amusement.

"Don't you know how to lock a door?"

"Bulma, I'm sorry! We weren't going to-"

"Why not? You two are adults." Bulma shrugged.

"Bulma, you can't tell Vegeta about this!" Jacques pleaded to Bulma with a wide-eyed gaze. Bulma quirked a brow interestedly at Jacques' worrisome expression. "I promised him I wouldn't-"

"He made you promise not to…?" Bulma asked before looking at Bra, gaping in disbelief. "Oh. He is such a hypocrite!"

"Just don't-"

"Tell Vegeta? I'll tell Vegeta." Bulma said as her eyes narrowed angrily. "I'll tell him he has no business dictating our daughter's life when she is a grown woman." Bulma nodded fiercely to Bra, who smiled haughtily in agreement. "He never set out a rule like that for Trunks. Who does he think he is?"

"Bulma!" Jacques exclaimed, fervently shaking his head in disagreement. "You can't! Please!" Bulma frowned stubbornly in return before glaring at Jacques.

"Jacques, you can't just bend to Vegeta's will. He'll never respect you that way." Bulma advised before staring at Jacques, expectantly watching for his reaction. Then she nodded firmly to Bra. "Bra, I just wanted to give you this." Bulma said as she raised her hand in the air with a jewelry box. "It's for you to wear for the wedding tomorrow."

"Thanks, Mom." Bra sighed, crossing her arms and looking relieved by the turn in their conversation. Then Bulma set the box on the dresser and turned towards the door.

"So, Bulma," Jacques began nervously, "you're not going to-"

"I am. But don't worry." Bulma said as she glanced over her shoulder with a smug smile. "I'll set Vegeta straight for you this time. But you'll have to deal with him yourself from now on." Bulma added sternly. She left, slamming the door behind her as Jacques speechlessly turned to Bra with an anxiety-riddled expression.

"Don't worry, Jacques. When Mom says she's going to handle Dad, she'll handle Dad." Bra replied confidently.

"But Bra," Jacques replied as his frown only deepened in spite of Bra's reassurance, "you have no idea how much your dad is going to hate me now! He already hates me enough as it is!"

"Oh, Jacques. He doesn't hate you." Bra replied before smirking to herself. "He can't hate anything that makes me happy." Jacques blinked at Bra in amazement. His girlfriend had to be delusional if she really thought Vegeta didn't hate him.

"Oh, yes he can, Bra."

"You're overreacting. Stop worrying about my Dad. Everything'll be fine." Bra said with a sly smile as she wrapped her arms around Jacques' neck and moved in for another kiss. "Now where were we…?" Jacques' breathing quickened, but not for the reasons Bra was hoping. He anxiously pulled away from her, fighting the panic attack he felt coming on as he turned his head fervently in search of something, anything to relieve his anxiety. He was a dead man. He knew it.

"I have to go. I have to…take a walk…or something." Jacques said as he stumbled towards the door, fearful of Bra's sultry look and slow pursuit.

"Jacques..."

"Goodnight." Jacques said quickly as he recovered himself just enough to realize he was leaving rudely. He scurried back to Bra, placing a hurried kiss against Bra's cheek before rushing out the door. Maybe if nothing actually happened, he would still be safe. Jacques hurried through the hall, glancing over his shoulder all the way down the stairs and to the front door of Capsule Corporation. When he made it outside, Jacques exhaled heavily with relief. Not that outside was necessarily any safer, but somehow, he felt safer.

"I need to fix things with Vegeta." Jacques said as he wandered aimlessly from the residence and towards some smaller, outlying structures around the grounds of Capsule Corporation. Jacques lowered his chin as he knit his brows together in concentration. "Okay, he's going to be pissed about what Bulma tells him. But I can let him know that we were only kissing." Jacques said nervously as he shrugged to himself in acceptance of his own defense. "And then after I do that," Jacques began, his tone lightening more optimistically as he reached a wall of one of the outlying buildings and stopped walking, "I need to have that talk with him about proposing to Bra."

Jacques cringed and looked warily around as he realized he'd said that loudly enough for someone to hear him if he wasn't careful. He turned his head left and right, pacing suspiciously until he was sure he was alone. But just to be safe, Jacques sought privacy in the nearest, dome-shaped, outlying building he was standing beside. Jacques sighed after turning on the lights and raising a brow curiously at the strange, space-aged looking, furniture free room. He was at Capsule Corporation. The place could have been for anything.

"Okay, so…" Jacques mused aloud to himself as he leaned back against the center panel behind him, having no furniture to rest against, "once I've worked past Vegeta being pissed at me…which might be never…I'll just tell him that I bought a ring for Bra, and I love her, and I want to marry her." Jacques nodded to himself firmly. "Should I tell him about us living together?" He mused as he shifted his weight, sliding his hand over a button on the panel behind him as he did so. "No, Bra wouldn't like that, no matter how Vegeta is going to react." Jacques decided, narrowing his eyes in deep thought as he remained oblivious to the slow beginnings of a whirring engine within the room, and a weight pressing on him in the room. Jacques pulled at his collar, noticing he felt like he was working up a sweat just by standing in the room that was quite comfortable when he first entered it. "Vegeta," he practiced, pacing towards the door as he wiped a bead of sweat from his brow, "I love your daughter." Jacques nodded thoughtfully to himself. "I need to be firm with him, like Bulma said." He remembered with a pensive nod. "I need to-"

Jacques yelled in alarm as he tripped in his slow pacing, suddenly feeling like something was sucking him to the ground. He glanced around the room, noticing a haze overtaking his vision and finally recognizing the growing sound of the whirring engine within the room. He didn't know what was happening, but he knew he needed to get out of there. Being close to the door, Jacques reached for it from his position on the ground, pushing himself up and pulling that door open as quickly as he could, using a surge of adrenaline that overtook him as an instinctive reaction screamed at him to get out as fast as he could. Jacques crawled on his knees through the doorway, escaping the strange room just as the whirring grew louder and the door slammed shut from whatever force was happening in there.

Jacques panted as he rose to his feet just outside the door. He looked through the little window, curiously observing the vacant room that seemed to be pulsing with force. Then he looked around worriedly. Something told him he shouldn't have been in there. Maybe he shouldn't have touched…whatever he did. Jacques snuck hurriedly to the front door of Capsule Corporation, his muscles aching from the strenuous effort it took just to escape that room. He hoped that machine would turn itself off soon. He didn't want to be responsible for any kind of mishap the night before the wedding. But Jacques couldn't bring himself to bring the strange occurrence that he didn't even know how to describe to anyone's attention after the night he'd had already. He just wanted to retreat to his room and try to get some sleep. When he woke, he hoped to have the courage for that talk with Vegeta before the wedding ceremony. That would be the time to do it. Jacques took a deep breath as he headed to his guest room with that determination.

Meanwhile, overnight, the gravity room's force of gravity continued gradually increasing while the Capsule Corporation inhabitants slept, unaware of its running condition. They remained unaware, until Vegeta woke early the next morning for some training before the wedding, furious to find that the entire room had imploded from an overload of force, after being left on all night by someone who didn't know what he was doing.


	10. A Wedding And A Funeral?

Jacques awoke the next morning to the Earth shaking with some tremendous, energetic force. Then the alarming sound of a rage-filled yell came from outside, causing Jacques to bolted upright in bed, looking around in panicked, wide-eyed alarm even as he fought to awaken from his groggy state.

"Holy crap!" He cried aloud to himself as he clutched the blankets to his chest, as if that would protect him from the earthquake-like sensation occurring throughout Capsule Corporation.

But then it stopped. Jacques stilled, waiting to hear what would come next. It was almost eerily quiet, until some light commotion sounded down the hall, voices and conversation, and a few doors opening and closing. But it sounded calm now. Jacques glanced at the clock beside the bed. It was very early. He was so tired.

Whatever had happened seemed to be over, but it was obvious that the rest of the household seemed to be awake and on the move after that disturbance. As a guest, Jacques couldn't see himself going back to bed when everyone was awake. Reluctantly, he threw his feet over the side of the bed, stretching slightly before standing to grab some clothing and dress for the day. With his hands filled with what he needed-some folded clothing, his toothbrush, shampoo-Jacques slowly dragged his feet towards the bedroom door, surprised to find it opening before he reached for it.

"Vegeta." Jacques gasped, though in his tired state, his tone was slow and quiet in spite of his alarm at seeing Vegeta in his doorway. Vegeta was standing there calmly, dressed in that strange armor Jacques had seen in that storage room, silent with eyes narrowed at Jacques, though his arms were crossed and his posture was rigid. Jacques smiled kindly at Vegeta. They were alone at the moment. Maybe this was the opportunity he needed to have that conversation for which he'd been preparing.

"I'm glad you're here right now, actually. There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about." Jacques said as he backtracked into his room, setting his belongings on the bed as Vegeta took a few slow steps inside. "You see, I love Bra. I only want to do whatever makes her happy, Vegeta." Jacques said, quirking a brow uneasily at the way Vegeta was staring at him and the other man's tension was becoming more apparent. "And I want you, as her father, well…I'd like to have your blessing to ask-"

"Very well said." Vegeta interrupted coldly. "Let me guess. You practiced last night."

"Yeah." Jacques replied in blatant surprise. "How did y-"

"Maybe you took a little walk outside, stumbled inside someplace where you didn't belong?" Jacques' eyes bulged in alarm as Vegeta's tone took a harsh turn towards the end of that question, nearly growling the last few words. Jacques stepped back instinctively as Vegeta stepped nearer. Jacques could see Vegeta's eye twitching, red staining his eye as the strain from something very stressful was making Vegeta look scarier than Jacques had ever seen him before.

"Vegeta?!" Jacques cried defensively as he hurriedly backed against a wall, nearly knocking over the bookshelf behind him as a few books hit the ground at his abrupt collision.

"It was you!" Vegeta yelled irately as he reached a hand towards Jacques, who whimpered, covered himself with both arms and closed his eyes as he allowed his knees to melt, lowering himself to the ground in defense.

"Hey, Jacques!" A deep, cheery voice called from the hall just as Vegeta's hand forcefully grasped the front of Jacques' pajamas, pulling him abruptly to his feet, "I'm glad you're u-Dad!" Vegeta growled at the interruption, but never removed his glaring gaze from Jacques as his free hand pulled back and stopped abruptly in Trunks' firm grasp. "Dad, what are you doing!?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Vegeta huffed to Trunks in irritation as he fought to pull his arm loose from his son's grasp. "I'm going to kill this kid!"

"Dad!"

"Vegeta!"

"Shut up!" Vegeta yelled to both young men as he finally broke free of Trunks' grasp and moved to strike again, but Trunks pushed Jacques aside in a flash, knocking Jacques into the opposite wall, which was painful for him, but not nearly as painful as what he was about to receive if Trunks hadn't stepped in. Jacques looked up from his crumpled position on the ground to see Vegeta withdrawing his fist from Trunks's chest as the younger man seemed completely unharmed by the hit. Vegeta had to be holding back. Of course, something that Trunks didn't feel was most likely forceful enough to kill Jacques. Jacques sighed wearily in relief at the close call.

"Thanks, Trunks."

"You shut up!" Vegeta ordered as his head snapped in Jacques' direction. Trunks glared warningly at Jacques as well.

"Dad, what is this about?"

"Daddy!" Came another alarmed voice from the hall as Bra came running into the room, apparently alerted by the crashing sounds and yelling occurring in Jacques' guest room. She gasped as she shifted her alarmed gaze from her father to look worriedly at Jacques on the ground. Bra ran past Vegeta and Trunks, who were staring each other down, and knelt beside Jacques. "Baby, are you okay?"

"He's fine, Bra. Get him out of here." Trunks demanded without removing his gaze from Vegeta.

"Dad, what is going on?" Bra asked, refusing to follow her brother's order as she caressed Jacques' shoulders but stayed firmly in place.

"It's none of your concern, Bra." Vegeta relented, his tone softening considerably from earlier as he addressed his daughter, though it was still nowhere near a gentle tone. "Get out of here." He added as Bra and Jacques slowly stood together. Bra took a few wary steps towards Vegeta, leading Jacques with her, until Vegeta placed his hand on Jacques' chest, abruptly stopping him. Jacques froze in fear as he met Vegeta's still-furious gaze. "Not you."

Everyone stilled for a moment. Bra looked warily between Vegeta and Jacques while Trunks stared suspiciously at his father, whose eyes never left Jacques' terrified face.

"Dad-"

"Get out of here, Trunks!" Vegeta yelled without bothering to look at his son. Trunks glared defiantly at Vegeta.

"I'm not leaving you in here with Jacques." Trunks stepped beside Jacques as Vegeta smirked in amusement at the defensive display.

"I will go through you if I have to, Trunks." Vegeta warned.

"Dad, it's my wedding day!" Trunks responded as his eyes widened incredulously at Vegeta's threat. Vegeta's lip twitched as he considered that fact, but he shrugged as he turned his gaze on Jacques again.

"Then I'll get you a senzu bean before the ceremony." Vegeta replied with a haughty smile.

"What is going on in here?" A feminine voice demanded as running footsteps came into the room.

"Stay out of this, Bulma!"

"Vegeta! We have a wedding to prepare for! What are you doing?!" Bulma responded to her husband irately as she placed her hands on her hips, standing in the doorway of Jacques' room with an incredulous glare at Vegeta's hand on Jacques. Vegeta snarled angrily at the question as everyone was getting in his way from exacting revenge on the person who had ruined his morning.

"My gravity chamber was destroyed this morning!" Bulma gaped in disbelief at Vegeta while Jacques' eyes widened in alarm as he finally realized what happened that had Vegeta so angry. For once, Jacques understood why Vegeta was upset with him, though it was only an accident.

"Vegeta, you broke it again?" Bulma asked with frustration. "You know I just fixed it last week!"

" _I_ didn't destroy it! It was him!" Vegeta yelled loudly with a loud growl, reaching for the lapel of a panicked Jacques and shaking him by the collar demonstratively.

"Now _come on_ , Vegeta." Bulma groaned dismissively. "You're going to blame Jacques?" Vegeta growled irately and clenched his fists in front of him as Trunks stubbornly pushed Jacques away from Vegeta, acting as a saiyan-human shield for Jacques.

"I know it was him!" Vegeta blasted as he spun to face Bulma's disbelieving visage. "He was out there last night! It was broken when I woke up this morning!"

"It was already broken when you went out there?" Bulma asked in confusion. "Did you leave it on the last time you used it?"

"NO!"

"Alright! Enough of this!" Bulma yelled loudly as she glared at Vegeta. "If you really want to train before the wedding this morning, you'll have to give Goku a call."

"I'm not training with Kakarot! Fix the machine!" Vegeta yelled as his discussion with Bulma had Jacques temporarily forgotten, to Jacques' relief.

"I don't have time to fix the machine right now. We have a wedding to prepare for, remember?" Bulma replied haughtily.

"You have plenty of time to-"

"Oh, no! I am not going to my son's wedding without looking my absolute best! I might look young for my age, but a little makeup and treatments to make a girl look younger can never hurt." Bulma replied with an arrogant smile, before she remembered her current discussion and glared again at Vegeta. "So your gravity chamber will have to wait until after the wedding. I promise I'll fix it then _only_ if you promise to stop blaming Jacques!" Vegeta growled irately in defeat as Bulma smiled smugly. "Now give Goku a call. We can't have you ruining the wedding with your bad mood. Honestly! You're so temperamental when you don't get your way." Bulma sauntered away with a triumphant smile as Trunks smiled smugly at Vegeta as well.

"What are you smiling about?" Vegeta sneered. Trunks smirked as he gave his dad a gentle pat on the back.

"Come on, Dad. Marron might not be happy that I'm doing this on our wedding day, but I've got some time to train with you until Goku gets here." As Trunks began to walk out of the room, Vegeta hesitated but reluctantly followed. He paused at Jacques' doorway, glowering in his simmering anger and causing Jacques to go rigid with fear. Jacques worried that Vegeta would still try to kill him anyways now that everyone else was gone.

"Everywhere you go today, everything you do, I'll be watching." Vegeta warned ominously. Jacques gulped nervously. "I know it was you, and I don't know why you did it, but you are going to pay dearly for damaging what is mine." Vegeta smiled cruelly as he finally left the room and Jacques puddled to the ground with a weary sigh. Leaving that machine running last night had to be the worst mistake he'd ever made.

* * *

"…and I told him to stop blaming that poor boy." Bulma said with a shake of her head and roll of her eyes as she finished relaying the morning's occurrence to her mother, who stood beside her, baking in the kitchen.

"Jacques seems like such a nice boy! It's hard to believe he would break anything of Vegeta's." Mrs. Brief defended with a warm smile as she began stirring her recipe. Bulma leaned her palm against the counter and placed another on her hip before narrowing her eyes towards the window. Outside, she could see Trunks and Vegeta sparring on the lawn.

"Vegeta _calls_ it his gravity chamber, but who built it, and who paid for it, and who fixes it every time it breaks?" Bulma questioned rhetorically as Mrs. Brief blinked in confusion at Bulma's attitude. "Me!"

"Are you saying you want to start using the gravity chamber, dear?" Mrs. Brief asked, cocking her head with a smile. "That would be nice for you to get a little exercise." Bulma groaned at her mother's statement.

"That's not the point." She muttered. "Those two better finish up and get dressed before the limo arrives. And what happened to Goku? I thought Vegeta was calling him?" Bulma asked, grabbing a mug from the countertop and sipping at her coffee.

"He did." Bra chimed in from her seat at the table, where she had been quietly eating breakfast while her mother and grandmother conversed. "What is with Dad, anyways? He's been acting strange ever since I came home." Bra noted with a concerned tilt of her head as she approached the other two women in the kitchen with her empty plate from breakfast. She absently dropped the plate into the waiting arms of a bot hovering at her waist as she met her mother's gaze. Bulma smiled at Bra.

"Your father-he…" Bulma trailed off with a shrug as her smile softened, "he missed you and he just really cares about you, Bra. It makes him a little over protective. Ja-" Bulma stopped talking abruptly as she noticed the approach from someone behind her and turned her head, taking in the approach of a miserable-looking Jacques. She turned around in surprise before smiling amicably at Jacques, who shuffled into the kitchen wearily.

"Oh! Good morning!" Mrs. Brief chirped happily as she followed Bulma's gaze.

"How are you doing, Jacques?" Bulma asked considerately. Jacques pried his eyes off the floor to look up and meet Bulma's gaze with a shrug and a humorless chuckle.

"I'm still alive, I guess."

"Oh, Jacques!" Bra laughed sympathetically as she lunged for him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I have no idea what got into my dad this morning, but I promise you have nothing to worry about now." Jacques raised a brow disbelievingly at Bra, who squeezed him tighter and buried her face in his chest. Bulma smiled knowingly as she caught the look on Jacques' face.

"Really, Jacques. Vegeta's going to be good now." Bulma explained confidently.

"Are you saying you still want me to go to the wedding with you?" Jacques questioned Bra, gently pushing her away to search her eyes for her truthful answer. Bra glared angrily at his question.

"Of course I do! Why wouldn't I want you here? Because _my dad_ doesn't?" Bra asked with a challenging raise of her brow as she crossed her arms sternly. Jacques grimaced apologetically at Bra's strong reaction.

"I'm just saying, today is your brother's wedding day. I wouldn't want to ruin it with getting in the way and causing more problems." Bra glared firmly at Jacques while turning her lip up in a smug smile.

"You are not causing any problems. You leaving me alone would be a problem, understand?" Bra replied firmly as Bulma smiled at her daughter proudly. Jacques sighed in defeat, still frowning remorsefully as he nodded in agreement. He didn't believe a word Bulma or Bra said, but he figured if they were so convinced, he would be fine as long as he stayed by them. And he loved Bra enough to risk his life in order to attend the wedding with her, if that was what she wanted.

"Good. Now I'm going upstairs to get re-" Bra stopped abruptly as something flashed before their eyes, right between Bulma and Bra, causing everyone to gasp and fall away from the sudden obstruction in the room. Jacques steadied himself and looked back at the spot, widening his eyes in alarm at the sight of Goku suddenly standing there. He rubbed his eyes as Bulma glared and smacked Goku on the head angrily.

"How many times have I told you to stop doing that?!" Bulma shrieked as Goku winced and rubbed his head. "You're coming here to see Vegeta, why don't you instant transmission to _him_ and scare the hell out of _him_ for a change?!"

"Gee, sorry Bulma," Goku said as he lowered his hand from his head and smiled sheepishly at his friend, "but Vegeta's and Trunks' ki were real high, so I knew they must be sparring. If I IT'd to them, I'd probably get my head knocked off! I've had _that_ happen one too many times to make that mistake again." Goku added with a lopsided grin. He blinked as he seemed to suddenly notice all the other people in the room, before looking around and smiling. "Hey, everybody." He said as his smile widened and he placed his hands on his hips. Then he knitted his brows with concern, leaning towards Jacques. "Jacques, are you okay?" Jacques continued gawking disbelievingly, completely speechless as Bra glared angrily at Goku.

"Of course he's not! First my father scares the hell out of him this morning and now you do it!" Bra yelled angrily. She then turned to her stunned boyfriend, smiling apologetically.

"Oh." Goku replied with a mischievous chuckle. "What did Vegeta do this time?" He asked as he crossed his arms and his chuckling continued.

"Never mind that, Goku." Bulma replied peevishly. "We have a wedding to get ready for, so you better hurry and get out there and beat the crap out of him for a while so he'll be in a good mood by the time we get to the ceremony." Bulma answered as she gave Goku a shove in the direction of the door. Goku stumbled forward and rubbed the back of his head as he looked over his shoulder at Bulma dubiously.

"If I beat the crap out of him, that's supposed to put him in a _good_ mood?" Goku asked skeptically. Bulma twisted her brows before pensively shifting her gaze away from Goku.

"You're right. You better let him beat the crap out of you. _That_ will put him in a good mood." Bulma replied with a triumphant smile as Goku groaned unhappily.

"But Bulma! He always knows when I do that, and it only makes him angrier!" Goku adamantly objected. Jacques frowned deeply at the suggestion of anything making Vegeta angrier than he already was.

"No!" Jacques cried out, startling the others who all stopped to stare at him. "I mean…just please…don't make him angrier." Jacques muttered as he lowered his head shamefully. The room stilled for a minute, everyone considering what Jacques had to say, as well as his misery, before Bulma shoved Goku towards the door again.

"Now get out there! We don't have time to wait! You two better finish your training and get dressed before the limo arrives here!" Bulma ordered as she opened the door for Goku and nearly shoved him through it.

"But wait-what am I supposed to be doing now?" Goku asked stressfully as he pulled himself back against Bulma's shoving. "Do I beat him or let him beat me?"

"I don't care! Just…do what you normally do!" Bulma yelled as she gave Goku one last shove and slammed the door shut. She brushed her hands a few times with a triumphant grin as Goku dashed outside to meet the other two. Bulma smiled at the group in the kitchen, who looked at each other at a loss for words as the sounds of yelling and powerful clashes could be heard from outside. Then the door opened, causing Jacques to cringe momentarily until Trunks walked in, to his relief. Trunks was bloody and bruised, incredibly dirty, but wearing a huge grin on his face as he entered the kitchen.

"Hey, guys." He said coolly as he sauntered towards the refrigerator, opening it and grabbing some food as Jacques slightly moved aside to make room for him. "Everything good now?" Trunks asked casually as he pulled a handful of food from the fridge and brought it to the counter. Jacques wasn't exactly sure to what Trunks was referring, but he assumed it was about the incident from the morning, which Jacques figured was as good as it was going to get.

"Y-yea-" Jacques stuttered before Bulma abruptly cut him off.

"No! You are filthy, Trunks!" Bulma fretted as she grasped her son's blood stained lavender hair and ran her fingers through it dotingly. "You're going to be walking down the aisle in a few hours! You need to get washed up."

"Don't worry, Mom." Trunks groaned as he gently shook Bulma off of him and used his hands to indulge in the snack he had pulled from the fridge. "It'll wash off."

"It'd better." Bulma huffed with a concerned frown as she placed her hands on her hips. "Alright," she relented with a sigh, "I'm going upstairs to get ready. This is going to be such a big day!" Bulma squealed gleefully before dashing out of the kitchen.

"Me, too." Bra said as she followed her mother, interlacing her fingers with Jacques' momentarily as she passed him. Jacques smiled after Bra, appreciating the subtle gesture while Mrs. Brief disappeared from the kitchen as well. Jacques then turned to Trunks, observing him curiously. Trunks seemed just as unconcerned as his mother and sister. Maybe they were right about Vegeta getting over it. As long as he didn't get any angrier, maybe Jacques could make it through the wedding day alive.

"Hey, Trunks," Jacques prompted, causing Trunks to questioningly raise his brows high while continuing to eat, "when your dad normally trains with Goku, would you say he's in a good mood afterwards, or a bad mood?" Jacques asked warily as Trunks swallowed his food and then smirked at Jacques.

"That's hard to say. Training always puts Dad in a good mood." Jacques sighed in relief. "But Goku always puts Dad in a bad mood." Trunks finished with a chuckle of amusement as he tossed the remains from his snack to the bot below. "You'll be fine either way, Jacques." Trunks added with a friendly clap against Jacques' shoulder. "Guess it's time for me to get ready to get married." Trunks added with a blissful sigh and a smile as he stepped away from the counter, walking tall towards the stairs. Jacques frowned to himself, remaining alone in the kitchen as the clashing, brutal noises continued from outside, and he wondered just what was going through Vegeta's mind out there. He was really sorry that he broke that chamber now.

If Vegeta had just had that opportunity to train alone in the gravity chamber, Jacques could be attending this wedding, assured that Vegeta's mood would have been better than usual, and he could have had a better conversation with him about Bra. Now, he felt he'd be lucky to live through the wedding, and to make matters worse, he knew his package would be arriving at Capsule Corp today. The engagement ring would be there when he was completely unprepared to propose. He couldn't possibly go through with the proposal now, could he?


	11. Bad Pun Delivery

After Jacques dressed into his suit for the wedding, he headed downstairs to meet the other dressed family members. Bulma was done to the nines with her hairstyle, makeup and jewelry, dressed in a long, fitted red gown. Mrs. Brief's attire was more conservative, but as usual, she looked incredible for her age.

Dr. Brief and Trunks were dressed in their wedding suits, Trunks tapping his foot anxiously as he sat on the arm of a sofa, waiting for the others to come down. Jacques thought he looked pretty good when he left his room, but seeing how great Trunks looked in his suit had him feeling some self-doubt.

As Jacques stepped to the base of the stairs, his eyes were drawn from all the others, towards the beauty in the room. Bra was as done-up as Bulma, dressed in a bridesmaid gown that had to be custom made for her, because it was the most flattering, elegant bridesmaid gown Jacques had ever seen. The azure, fitted dress matched Bra's hair and eye color, popping beautifully against her alabaster skin. She smiled her brilliant smile at Jacques as his eyes met hers, lighting excitedly as he smiled in return.

"Jacques, you look amazing." Bra complimented as she stepped forward, reaching her hands for his. Jacques readily took her hands into his firm grip, never wanting to let go of that wonderful girl. He was having doubts earlier, but now he knew he was ready to ask the big question. Despite all the chaos that had happened, he still wanted to marry Bra, and he wanted to ask her today.

"You look great, too, Bra."

"Where are Vegeta and Goku?" Bulma asked with a hint of concern mixed with annoyance.

"Right here. Is it time to go yet?" Vegeta impatiently voiced from the top of the stairs before heading down. Bulma smiled up at Vegeta dressed in his suit appreciatively.

"Almost, Handsome." Bulma responded sassily before looking past Vegeta with a look of concern. "Did Goku go home?"

"Kakarot's outside with the others." Vegeta responded tersely as he crossed his arms and reached the base of the stairs.

"Others?" Jacques asked with a tilt of his head.

"Yeah! The rest of the wedding party is here!" Bra responded excitedly. "I can't wait to see how this dress looks on Pan!"

"I never thought you'd be so excited about my wedding, Bra." Trunks replied facetiously, sliding off his perch on the sofa sluggishly as he eyed his sister with suspicion.

"Of course I am, Trunks." Bra responded politely, though by her expression, Jacques had a feeling she was not that sincere about the sentiment. "I'm also anticipating looking better than Pan in this dress." She added with a sly smile as Jacques laughed and squeezed her hand. That was the Bra he knew.

"Well, let's meet them outside, then." Bulma said, waving the group forward as she reached for Vegeta's resistant hand. "Are you ready, Trunks?" She asked as she light heartedly dismissed Vegeta's callous demeanor and turned to her son with a caring grasp of his shoulder. Trunks looked over his shoulder towards his mother with an endearing smile.

"Yeah, Mom. I'm ready." He replied as his smile widened and the pair led the way out the front door of Capsule Corporation.

Outside, the group found Goku and Goten chatting animatedly with Pan. Pan had her hair upswept in a fancy chignon like Bra and was attired in the same bridesmaid dress, which fitted her beautifully, though Bra still smirked with self-satisfaction as she assessed her friend's appearance. Goten was in a similar suit to the other men's of the wedding party, but seeing as how his mother made his separately, it had some subtle differences. Even so, Jacques felt like a flickering candle beside a burning flame in comparison to Goten. Jacques frowned dubiously at Goku's appearance. He was still dirtied and dressed in his training attire.

"Goku! Why aren't you dressed for the wedding?" Bulma scolded with a harsh glare as soon as she sighted her friend. Goku winced at the shrill address before smiling apologetically at Bulma.

"Sorry, Bulma." Goku laughed. "I guess I better get home and change. Chi-Chi won't like it if I make us late for the wedding." Bulma crossed her arms and nodded sternly in agreement.

"Wait. Where's Krillin and 18 and Marron? Shouldn't they be here with you guys?" Goku asked curiously.

"No, Goku." Bra replied calmly. "The bride and groom aren't supposed to see each other on the wedding day until they meet at the altar." Bra's tone changed to one of fondness as she considered the romantic event that would be occurring soon. Jacques smiled at Bra and wrapped an arm endearingly around her waist. He really couldn't wait to see her reaction to his proposal.

"Trunks, are you sure you want to do this?" Goten suddenly asked his best friend teasingly as he stepped forward and gave Trunks a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. He leaned closer to him and whispered something as Jacques raised a curious brow. Then Trunks smirked and shook his head at Goten.

"Thanks, Goten. But I'm definitely not backing out."

"Okay." Goten laughed loudly, knowing his friend would answer as he did. Then he suddenly grasped Trunks firmly in a side hug, knocking the air out of his friend. "My best friend's getting married!" Goten exclaimed excitedly as Trunks struggled free from his grasp.

"Hey, man! Careful with the suit!" Trunks scolded as he straightened his wrinkled attire and Bulma joined him in glaring reprovingly at Goten.

"No rough business right now, boys. Save that stuff for after the wedding." Bulma asserted firmly, to which Trunks and Goten nodded obediently with wary frowns. The group was so caught up in Trunks' and Goten's interaction that they hadn't noticed the delivery truck pulling into the driveway of Capsule Corporation. An elderly man emerged from the parked vehicle with a small package and an electronic pad in hand.

"I have a package here for Mr. Strap." The elderly delivery man called to the crowd of conversing people standing outside Capsule Corporation. They turned from Trunks and Goten to look at the unexpected interruption of the delivery man in confusion.

"Who?" Goku asked loudly as he tilted his head questioningly at the stoic delivery man.

"Mr. Strap."

"I'm sorry. There's no one here by that name." Bulma answered him with a frown and shake of her head as Jacques groaned and placed his palm over his face. His ring was arriving now and he suddenly felt ill-prepared as the realization set in that Bra's family didn't even know his last name yet. Maybe it was still too soon to propose. He never did have that talk with Vegeta, and Vegeta _had_ attempted to kill him that morning. Maybe it wasn't the right time.

"It says it right here. Strap, Jacques." The delivery man said in a monotonous voice as he pointed to his electronic pad's delivery information, showing it to Bulma, who sighed in surprise as she read the evidence.

"Right here. I'll take it." Jacques muttered as he snatched the delivery pad from the man's hand and began signing his name, keeping his head down all the while. The others blinked and looked at one another in bemusement as Jacques returned the pad. With a quick tip of his hat, the delivery man handed over the package and walked away.

"Wait." Goten said with a slight chuckle. "Your last name is Strap?" Pan smiled in realization as she met Goten's amused visage. Bra frowned at their reactions, unaware what was amusing them about her boyfriend's name. Bulma looked at Trunks and Vegeta for their reactions. Vegeta smirked before opening his mouth to speak.

"So your name is Jacques Strap?"

"He-he." Goten laughed aloud as he pointed at Jacques. "Jock Strap!" He openly laughed as Goku's eyes widened in understanding and he joined his son's loud laughter. Even Pan giggled as she looked away from Jacques apologetically. Vegeta chuckled cruelly as well, and Jacques could tell he was enjoying the embarrassment Jacques was suffering at the moment. Bulma pursed her lips pensively as she crossed her arms and looked blankly at her laughing friends and husband.

"What? I don't see anything wrong with that name." Bulma questioned as she blinked in disbelief at the other's amusement before smiling reassuringly at Jacques. Vegeta abruptly stopped laughing to glare at Bulma's assertion.

" _You_ wouldn't." Vegeta said accusingly before looking at Bra, who had been standing aside, quietly watching Jacques with concern. "Don't you realize," Vegeta began questioning Bulma irritably, "if our daughter ever married that boy, her name would be Bra Strap?" Bulma glared challengingly before smirking at Vegeta.

"You're one to criticize names, _Veggie_." Bulma retorted as Goku laughed aloud again, this time at Vegeta's expense.

"Ha, ha, ha! You all have funny names!" Goku exclaimed as he clutched his belly from laughing so hard with Goten. He calmed down and smiled at Jacques before looking at Vegeta. "Vegeta, it sounds like this guy was _made_ to be in your family, doesn't it?" Goku asked in outright amazement as Vegeta sneered hatefully at Goku.

"Shut up, Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled irately as he clenched his fists by his side.

"Oh, Daddy." Bra said with an endearing tilt of her head as she wrapped her arms around Vegeta's bicep, immediately causing him to relax his rigid muscles. "Will you give Jacques a break? Mom's right. There's nothing wrong with Jacques' name." Bra said as she contradicted her firm tone with a sweet smile. Jacques felt his cheeks burning with embarrassment as the snickering of the others finally died down. At least Bulma and Bra were accepting of his name, but Jacques realized that maybe this only gave Vegeta another reason to disapprove of him as a suitor for Bra.

"Goku, you better get moving!" Bulma demanded, already moving on from Jacques' embarrassing incident as Goku startled and nodded in realization.

"Yeah! Bye, guys. See you at the wedding. Good luck, Trunks!" Goku raised a thumb as he smiled encouragingly at Trunks and raised the other hand towards his forehead, placing two fingers to it before he disappeared from sight.

Jacques sighed heavily and carefully placed his small package in his jacket pocket as Goku disappeared and the wedding party dispersed into the waiting limousine. Before Bra joined the group in the limo, Jacques reluctantly kissed Bra goodbye.

That left him with the Briefs who were not part of the wedding party, which unfortunately included Vegeta. Jacques decided to stay close to Bulma and her parents until the ceremony, so he sat between Dr. and Mrs. Brief in the backseat while Bulma drove the group to the chapel in her car. The first few minutes in the car were quiet, until Bulma tilted her head with a realization.

"So, Jacques, what was that delivery?" Bulma asked curiously as she looked over her shoulder towards the backseat. Jacques cringed at the question while Vegeta looked to the backseat as well, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"I just…forgot something when I packed to come here." Jacques muttered with embarrassment, reluctant to meet Vegeta's piercing gaze. "It's…personal." Jacques cringed as his cheeks heated with embarrassment upon considering what the others might think he just received that could be so personal that he refused to mention it to anyone. Vegeta snorted contemptuously at Jacques' explanation before turning forward again dismissively. Jacques sighed in relief. At least Vegeta was letting it go for the time being.

* * *

Jacques sat right up front with Bulma's parents as they awaited the beginning of the ceremony. Soon, the procession would begin and he would see Bulma and Vegeta walk up the aisle to join him, as Krillin and 18 would do the same, followed by the wedding party and the bride and her father.

Trunks and Goten were already standing at the altar with the stout little pink-haired old woman who would be officiating the ceremony. Trunks looked cool under pressure, with all eyes on him, but Jacques couldn't help noting Trunks' patent shoe tapping on the ground, or the way Goten squeezed Trunks' shoulder reassuringly and spoke to Trunks in a low voice, saying words which seemed to settle his nervous friend. Jacques smiled at the sight. It made him envious, wishing he had such a good friend like that. Maybe, someday, he and Trunks could be close, like brothers. If he ever gathered the nerve to go through with proposing to Bra.

"Oh!" Mrs. Brief suddenly gasped as she turned to face the entrance of the chapel. Dr. Brief and Jacques both jumped in surprise at the outburst as Jacques' eyes drifted from Trunks and Goten to follow Mrs. Brief's gaze. "Doesn't Chi-Chi look lovely in that dress?" She cooed with a warm smile as the Son family, sans Goku, walked into the church. Jacques sighed heavily as he turned to face the front of the chapel again.

"Yes, Dear. Very lovely." Dr. Brief absently agreed as he turned forward as well.

Jacques frowned and crossed his arms as he looked at Goten and Trunks again. Goten seemed to be getting bored with the wait, but Trunks seemed settled. He seemed ready to make his commitment and say his vows. Jacques knew that Trunks and Marron would be happy together, just like he knew he and Bra would. But would he and Vegeta ever get along? Jacques didn't have much time to contemplate that question, as the processional music began playing and everyone turned to face the entrance of the church, where Krillin and 18 were already beginning to waltz down the aisle, arm in arm with confident smiles. As they took their seats across from Jacques, Krillin meeting Jacques' gaze with a friendly smile and nod, Jacques took a deep breath. The wedding was here, it was happening, and he only had another day or so to spend in West City.

Bulma and Vegeta entered the chapel, walking down the aisle with their heads held high, Bulma smiling smugly while Vegeta frowned and even glared at some of their onlookers and photographers for snapping pictures at them. Jacques' tentative smile that had formed after seeing Krillin and 18 dropped into a deep frown.

Bulma reached the aisle and scooted past Jacques, taking the seat beside him, as Vegeta made his way past Jacques, roughly stepping on Jacques' foot as he passed. Jacques grunted in pain as Vegeta slid into the seat beside Bulma, seemingly unaware of the pain he'd caused Jacques. Just as Jacques was turning to watch the rest of the procession though, he caught a smirk forming on Vegeta's face as the other man's eyes met his. Jacques glared back at his girlfriend's father before turning to the more pleasant sight of the passing Pan, who was followed by Bra, looking elegant as she carried her bouquet and smiled charmingly at her audience. As Bra's eyes met his and the couple exchanged a loving, heartfelt smile, Jacques patted the box securely in his pocket.

It felt as if all the weight on Jacques' shoulders was lifted with that one look. He could do it, and he _would_ do it. Sometime after Trunks and Marron's wedding ceremony, maybe even during the reception, Jacques would ask Bra to marry him. Because he loved her so much, that no matter what trials her family threw at him, Jacques knew he was making the right decision.


	12. Here Shuns The Bride

A/N: I have to warn you guys, this is a long chapter. It was a hard one to write, because a lot had to happen. After processing some past reviews, I did my best to keep it succinct, but I think every word written here is necessary for the story. I'm happy with the way it turned out. Enjoy!

* * *

The nuptials were beautiful. Trunks and Marron looked at one another during the entire ceremony as if no one else in the room existed but each other. Bra was gorgeous in her satiny blue, floor-length gown. Her eyes shone with so much love every time she looked at him, that it was difficult for Jacques to look away from her and actually pay attention to the ceremony. A few sniffles from Bulma beside him occasionally drew his attention to her, and the wailing of her mother a few seats away was certainly distracting. But by the end of the ceremony, when Trunks and Marron were pronounced husband and wife, Jacques was feeling confident in his decision to propose to Bra that day. The bride and groom proudly walked down the aisle, and stepped outside for the first time as husband and wife as the rest of the wedding party, and then the congregation, followed.

The reception was not too far, and the emotions in the car were too much for Jacques to bear as he wisely rode in silence. He could feel the mixture of pride and somberness radiating off the Briefs in the car, while Dr. Brief rubbed Mrs. Brief's shoulders consoling as she dabbed a tissue carefully at her eyes. Finally, the silence was broken.

"Is this it?" Vegeta's gruffly spoken question drew Jacques' attention to the window. He glanced out to see an approaching hotel.

As Bulma confirmed with Vegeta, Jacques took in the sight with appreciation. As they passed through the open gates, following a line of cars being directed by uniformed men along the driveway, Jacques reveled in the beauty of the place. It had to have cost a fortune to have their wedding reception there. Jacques felt his stomach sink with despair upon realizing he could not provide fine things like that for Bra. But he quickly shook it off. She already had all the money in the world that she wanted, and if money was that important to Bra, she wouldn't have been dating Jacques in the first place. Jacques had to remind himself that Bra loved him for who he was, just as he loved Bra.

They stopped as a valet approached the car, waiting for the family to clamber out. They hurriedly did so, as Dr. Brief helped Mrs. Brief out and Bulma reached a hand expectantly for Jacques as soon as he stepped out on her side of the car. Jacques gulped nervously and met Vegeta's loathsome gaze before taking Bulma's hand. He hoped he wasn't stepping on Vegeta's toes by assisting Bulma from the car, but by the looks of Vegeta's statuesque pose, it seemed the man had no intentions of walking around the car to help Bulma from it anyways.

"Thank you, Jacques." Bulma said with a smile, before turning to Vegeta as that smile grew smug. Jacques shuddered as Vegeta's eyes narrowed angrily at the situation. Bulma certainly wasn't helping his case when it came to dealing with Vegeta. If anything, it seemed the entire Brief family only served to make matters worse between Jacques and Vegeta. Jacques forced himself to ignore the situation as he released his grip on Bulma's hand and headed into the reception area ahead of the others.

The reception was out on the lawn, in the scenic, floral gardens of the hotel. Jacques couldn't imagine what the inside of that place looked like, but the gardens themselves looked like they belonged in a magazine. The blues in the flowers adorning the centerpieces of the tables were a perfect complement to the blue of the bridal party attire. Those same blue flowers were scattered throughout the gardens with many other flowers of varying types and colors. There was an elaborate fountain just behind the sweetheart table where Trunks and Marron would sit. A live band was playing classical music as the guests assembled into the fine reception.

Jacques couldn't help smiling at the scene as he saw many unfamiliar faces, but also recognized the few friends and family members he had recently met. He settled for joining Gohan and Videl at their table as he awaited the wedding party's arrival. Gohan was easy to talk to when they met, and everyone else he knew were so closely related to the bride and groom that he felt intrusive to be joining them so soon after the ceremony.

"Mind if I sit with you for a bit?" Jacques asked, rather shyly, to Gohan as he approached the table where Videl was already animatedly involved in a conversation with her famous father.

"Sure, Jacques. Have a seat." Gohan answered immediately, before kindly pulling out the empty chair beside him.

"Thanks." Jacques looked around curiously as he sat. "You know all of these people?"

"No. Not all of them." Gohan answered as he followed Jacques' gaze, looking around the large and still-growing congregation. Jacques opened his mouth to speak when a loud, boisterous stranger approached the table, complimenting Mr. Satan on his beautiful granddaughter in the bridal party. Jacques' eyes widened in alarm at the surprising outburst, but Videl and Gohan seemed indifferent to the occurrence. Apparently that kind of thing happened all the time, judging by the way Mr. Satan smiled politely and shook his head at the stranger as if it was no interruption at all. Gohan sighed heavily after the man left, and then Jacques decided that that sort of thing _definitely_ must've happened all the time.

"I guess you didn't know _that_ guy." Jacques commented in amusement. Gohan lifted his gaze to meet Jacques' eyes, surprised by the comment.

"A lot of people here are fans of my father-in-law's." Gohan shrugged. "A lot of them are Capsule Corporation executives, too. The people _we_ know here are all the close friends and family of the bride and groom." Gohan explained informatively, before smiling fondly at a bustling table of strangers.

"Oh, look," Videl giggled as she ended her conversation with her father and followed Gohan's line of vision towards that same table, "Yamcha and Oolong are already hamming it up for the single ladies."

"Master Roshi, too." Gohan added in agreement. He chuckled as the group in question, which had been surrounded by a swarm of young ladies, was suddenly being deserted by their visitors. The men-and pig man-remaining at that table frowned deeply in disappointment as the women left.

"They'll never learn, will they?" Videl said crossly as she crossed her arms and frowned disapprovingly at the angered faces of the women leaving that table.

"And who are they?" Jacques asked with a curious tilt of his head.

"Master Roshi trained Krillin and my father…a lot of people, actually." Gohan explained with an admiring smile as he eyed the feeble-looking old man. "He's a legendary martial artist. Yamcha there trained with him, too. And Oolong is a family friend."

"Heh." Mr. Satan interjected with a conceited air. "You call that _legendary_? I'm-" he stopped suddenly as Videl eyed her father with a warning glare. Mr. Satan loudly cleared his throat before looking around nervously. "Bee! Come here, Bee! Come, boy!" Mr. Satan called with relief as Jacques gazed at the man quizzically. A large, barking dog came running from the bushes, practically leaping into Mr. Satan's lap. The dog licked at Mr. Satan's face as the man giggled and pushed the dog away.

"Oh, Bee! You're getting fur all over Dad's suit!" Videl scolded playfully as she assisted in pulling the dog off Mr. Satan. "Dad, I don't know why you had to bring Bee here. This is a wedding." Videl scolded with a shake of her head.

"Well, Videl," Mr. Satan said as his brows furrowed in confusion and he started searching his surroundings with hasty turns of his head, "Buu was supposed to be watching him. Where did he go?"

"Where do you _think_ he is?" Gohan answered in subtle amusement with a point towards the opposite end of the reception area. Mr. Satan followed Gohan's finger and his jaw dropped upon sighting the scene. Videl clapped a hand over her face as her cheeks reddened with embarrassment.

"Dad!"

"I-I've got him!" Mr. Satan stuttered apologetically as he hurriedly sprang to his feet. In the commotion of Mr. Satan scurrying to rescue the hors d'oeuvres table from the big, pink blob man that seemed to be downing everything in sight while his dog ran wildly around the table and barked, Jacques didn't notice his neatly tucked engagement ring falling from his pocket as he sprang to his feet in alarm at the chaos.

"Is that…what isthat guy?" Jacques questioned incredulously as he noticed surrounding wedding guests murmuring about the same curious sight.

"Buu. He's Dad's best friend." Videl explained without her perceptive gaze ever leaving the hors d'oeuvres table as Mr. Satan set to gently leading the large man away from it by his shoulders.

"But what… _is_ he?"

Gohan and Videl exchanged a knowing look. "Don't ask." Gohan answered Jacques with a shake of his head. Then Videl looked at Jacques with a lighthearted smile.

"If you're going to stick around with Bra as long as I think you are, you better get used to being around some _strange_ people." Videl smiled knowingly as Jacques' jaw dropped at the insightful assertion. "Take it from me." Videl added with a telling raise of her brows as she possessively grasped Gohan's hand atop the table. Gohan smiled back at Videl, just as the music changed and the feedback screech of a microphone interrupted the conversations flowing throughout the reception. Jacques retook his seat slowly, his attention focused on the announcer.

"Trunks and Marron thank you all for being here for their special day!" A blonde-haired man in a tux announced as soon as the feedback dissipated.

"Oh, no." Gohan grumbled worriedly as the announcer continued with his speech. "Where's my dad? Mom's going to kill him." Jacques looked around to note that he saw no sign of Goku, but what he _did_ see was a livid Chi-Chi with the worriedly grimacing Ox King. Videl rolled her eyes and shook her head dismissively as she turned her attention towards the announcement of the bridal party.

Jacques' eyes lit at the sight of Bra entering through a floral archway as her name was finally called. She took his breath away in that instant, with the way the setting sun hit her and she was perfectly framed with the scenic backdrop. He wondered how every time he saw her, it was like she was more beautiful than the last. Jacques nodded to himself with that thought, feeling quite impressed. Those words would make good material for the proposal. Jacques patted his pocket with that thought, intent on feeling the ring he would be using soon to propose. But there was nothing there. He frowned deeply in panic as he patted again and again, harder each time, as if that would make the ring magically reappear in his pocket.

"You alright, Jacques?" Mr. Satan asked with concern. Jacques looked up with wide, alarmed eyes at the group surrounding him, who were all staring at him with perturbed expressions after hearing Mr. Satan's question. Jacques gulped a little too loudly before he cleared his throat and answered.

"I-I'm fine!" He answered abruptly before springing to his feet.

"Jacques!" That lovely voice that he had wanted so badly to hear, but in that moment so badly did _not_ want to hear, called for him, "why didn't you come to meet me when they called me out?" Jacques forced himself to smile as he turned just in time to meet Bra face to face. She collided harshly into his arms. She hugged him tightly and released before he could think of an excuse, or a response. Anything. Words wouldn't come to him. Bra stared at him expectantly before twisting her lip with a lack of amusement at his silence.

"Whatever. Just come sit with me." Bra ordered with a dismissive air about that little encounter. Jacques was thankful for the free pass, but felt uneasy about walking away from that table. The ring had to be there somewhere. It couldn't have gone far. But refusing to leave with Bra would only further alarm her. Jacques scratched the back of his neck anxiously with indecision. He frowned deeply as he decided what he needed to do.

"I'll come sit with you soon, Babe." Jacques said with a small smile before strategically planting a reassuring kiss on Bra's cheek. "I just need to finish here first." Gohan contorted his brows in confusion at Jacques' claim, until Jacques gave Gohan a desperate, pointed look behind Bra's back. Gohan frowned bemusedly before shrugging dubiously at Jacques.

"Sure. We were discussing…education." Gohan said uneasily, causing Jacques to wince at the obvious lie that Bra would certainly see through. Bra and Videl both looked skeptically at Gohan before Bra turned to narrow her eyes suspiciously at Jacques. Then she glared at her boyfriend in warning.

"Better not keep me waiting long." She said as she crossed her arms. "I could have asked someone _else_ to accompany me to my brother's wedding." She pouted, quite adorably in Jacques' opinion. "Then at least, I wouldn't be left the odd man out while I sit with my happily coupled family." Jacques couldn't help smiling in adoration at Bra, though he quickly stopped as she pursed her lips at him with displeasure.

"I won't." Jacques promised with a firm nod before Bra reluctantly stomped off to join her family at their table.

"What's wrong with Bra?" Questioned the young woman who had just brushed past Bra and was swaggering towards the table as she nibbled on an hors d'oeuvres. Jacques smiled politely at Gohan and Videl's daughter before intently pointing his gaze to the ground in search of the ring.

"I would say nothing, Pan." Videl answered as Jacques focused more on his search than the ensuing conversation. "But I think there's something going on. Right, Jacques?"

"Huh?" Jacques uttered in surprise as he suddenly ceased his desperate, fruitless search to meet Videl's discerning gaze.

"Want to tell us what you're up to, Jacques?" Gohan asked curiously with a small smile of amusement. Jacques opened his mouth, gaping at the family as he was at a loss for words. Thankfully, he was saved from the awkward situation.

"I made it!" Goku's voice announced proudly, startling the Son family at the table as they all turned to the side to look at the well-dressed man approaching the table and beaming. Pan smiled at him and Gohan did as well, until he noted his wife's scowl and couldn't help shaking his head at Goku in disapproval.

" _Made_ it? Dad, the ceremony's over already." Goku frowned disbelievingly at the comment. "This is the _reception_ now." Goku smiled and shrugged nonchalantly as he eyed the same table Buu had been feasting at earlier.

"I know." Goku smiled at Gohan. "I made it," he chuckled mischievously before winking at Jacques, "just in time for the food."

"Goku!" Videl scolded crossly as her father-in-law focused in on the extravagant spread of food. Jacques muttered quietly to himself as he kneeled on the grass, searching more closely for his lost ring as more scolding was carried on above the table.

"Where is it?" Just when Jacques was feeling he might never find the ring, he noticed a reflection of light hitting his eyes. He turned his head with a relieved smile, until Bee came running past, nearly knocking him over.

"Bee!" Jacques exclaimed in shock, just before the dog ran right through the grassy area where the ring laid, sending the ring flying elsewhere. "No!" Jacques grumbled miserably to himself as the nearby onlookers furrowed their brows curiously at his outburst.

"Need some help, Jacques?" Gohan offered as he bent down to lend Jacques a hand to his feet. Reluctantly, Jacques rose to fake a smile at Gohan, while his mind was focused on the shimmer emanating from a spot on Bee's wildly swinging tail. Maybe the ring was caught on Bee's fur. Or maybe it was somewhere in the grass. Or maybe it was lost forever. Jacques frowned deeply as that thought crossed his mind.

"You'd better get over to Bra, Jacques." Videl warned helpfully as Jacques turned to her in surprise. He looked in the direction of Videl's gaze, towards the Brief table, and frowned deeply in agreement. Not only Bra, but also Bulma and Vegeta were glaring at him impatiently, as Bra meaningfully tapped her manicured fingernails on the back of the empty chair beside her. Jacques gulped loudly before smiling in appreciation at Videl, Pan, and Gohan, who all looked genuinely concerned for him. Goku was already away from their table, giddily making a run for the buffet line.

"Yeah. I'd better." Jacques agreed as he absently slicked his hair back and hesitantly met Bra's stern glare with a hopeful smile. Ring or no ring, Jacques couldn't push his luck by remaining at that table a moment longer. As Vegeta whispered in Bra's ear with his hateful look locked on Jacques, Jacques decided he wouldn't risk waiting one second longer to join her by her side.

* * *

"This is exactly what I warned you about. The boy has secrets." Vegeta finished tersely as he pulled away from his daughter to cross his arms and glower at the approaching free loader. He hated the way Bulma and Bra smiled at the unwanted presence finally gracing them with his presence. However, the odd behavior Jacques was exhibiting did give Vegeta the opportunity he'd been waiting for. He could finally open Bra's eyes, so the girl would realize what she was dealing with before she was in too deep. As Jacques took his seat, warily meeting Vegeta's gaze, Vegeta relished in the distrustful look that Bra gave to her boyfriend. It was only a matter of time.

"Jacques! So nice of you to join us." Bulma proclaimed amicably, though there was an undertone of anger there that Vegeta knew all too well. Vegeta smirked at his wife before shifting his gaze out of the corner of his eyes towards Jacques.

"Yes. Nice." Vegeta huffed facetiously as Bra frowned reprovingly at her father's tone. "I _thought_ you were Bra's boyfriend. You should be at her side during the wedding she invited you here for." Bra's frown turned from reproving to sad as she shifted her gaze towards Jacques. As much as he hated to see his daughter in pain, Vegeta couldn't help smiling smugly at his minute victory.

"I know. I'm really sorry I took so long, Bra." Jacques immediately apologized as he wrapped both hands around one of Bra's and leaned into her. "I'm here for you. I-"

"Hey!"

"Look at my handsome, married boy!" Bulma exclaimed as she stood for the interrupting newlywed duo who stood over the table with wide smiles and joined hands. Vegeta narrowed his eyes at Jacques, past the people standing between them. He wanted to know what the kid was about to say to his daughter. He couldn't have possibly had a good excuse for his distance and skittish behavior at Bra's brother's wedding. Bulma widely enveloped her arms around the married pair as Trunks and Marron wrapped their arms lovingly around her as well.

" _And_ my beautiful new daughter-in-law, Marron!" Bulma cooed as she clasped her hands together at her chest. "I am so happy for you two!" Vegeta glared at Jacques for the duration of the laudatory interaction, until the fool finally noticed him and fumbled to his feet, hurriedly refocusing his attention on the married couple.

"Congratulations, you two!" Jacques piped in jubilantly as he shook Trunks' hand, and then hugged Marron gently. Bra followed his lead, standing by his side and giving her brother and new sister each aggressive hugs.

"I can't believe this day came so quickly! I knew it, though." Bra added smugly as she distanced herself with a careful step back, brushing against Jacques and wagging a finger tellingly at the couple. Vegeta blatantly rolled his eyes at the comment, as Bra proceeded bragging just like her mother. He could feel Bulma's eyes on him as he did so. She was obviously not pleased by that expression of discontent.

"The day you two went on your first date, I knew it was meant to be. You two are going to have a long, happy marriage." Bra said as she arrogantly stood with her hands on her hips. Bulma kept her eyes fixed on Vegeta as she scoffed loudly at that comment. Vegeta knew her derision was all for him, but apparently no one else realized that. Trunks and Marron raised their brows at Bulma, surprised by the sound.

"Happy, after a long marriage." Vegeta rebuked sardonically as he knowingly met Bulma's gaze with a taunting smirk. "You say that _now_." Bulma narrowed her eyes challengingly at Vegeta.

"Please. You're lucky to have a wife like me." Bulma raised her chin proudly. "No other woman would've put up with you for all these years."

"And who else do you think would have put up with _you_ for this long?" Vegeta retorted with an arrogant smirk.

"Oh. I can name quite a-" Bulma started sassily until Bra raised a hand and cut her off.

"You guys all make marriage look great!" Bra giggled and smiled widely as the building tension among the group eased at her jovial comment. "Today, I'm just really happy for Trunks and Marron." She added with heartfelt honesty as she met her brother's appreciative smile with one of her own.

"Thanks, Bra."

"Yeah, thanks. Sis." Marron giggled coyly as Bra smiled warmly back at her new sister. Vegeta clenched his jaw tightly as he saw Jacques ease a hand over Bra's shoulder, squeezing it gently during the heartwarming moment.

"Hello, Ladies!" To Vegeta's pleasant surprise, that moment was kept brief as the intrusive caller caused Bra to jump away from Jacques and scream.

"Argh! You dirty old man!" Then again, Vegeta didn't know if this was much better. He glowered furiously at the gleefully smiling idiots. He'd have to teach that old fool later for daring to lay a hand on his daughter.

As Bra drew her hand back in the air, smacking the old man across the face before he had a chance to react, Vegeta smirked proudly. Vegeta could tell his daughter hadn't held back at all, and she sure as hell could smack harder than Bulma. Vegeta chuckled to himself as Roshi fell over, his face dropped in shock and his cheek already red and visibly throbbing from Bra's handprint.

"Keep your hands to yourself!" Bra screamed in indignation to the speechless hermit, before reaching for Jacques, who had been right beside her before the inappropriate interruption. Bra gaped in surprise as her hand skimmed through empty air.

"Jacques? Now where is he going?" She muttered aloud to herself.

Vegeta quirked a suspicious brow as his gaze focused where Jacques had been, only to spy the perpetual liar sneaking away from the group. Vegeta coughed to catch Bra's attention as he noted Jacques attentively following the _original_ fraud's stupid dog around. He would never understand humans.

"Bra." Vegeta called quietly as his cough successfully caught his daughter's attention, and she was already headed towards him. Bulma had drifted away from their table, distracted by Krillin and 18, and Trunks and Marron had moved on to thank more wedding guests. Vegeta finally had Bra alone. Well, Bulma's parents were still there, but they didn't count. It was the perfect opportunity for Vegeta to enlighten his daughter.

"Dad." Bra said with a sly smile as she seated herself in the empty chair beside Vegeta. "You look very handsome today." Vegeta grunted in disapproval. Bra certainly had a way of leading the conversation in a completely different direction than he intended. Bra's smile only widened upon witnessing his mannerisms. "Aren't you going to tell me how beautiful _I_ look?"

"Enough of that, Bra." Vegeta remarked impatiently with a roll of his eyes. Of course the girl was beautiful, and just like her mother, she knew it too well. He wasn't going to play into that. Not when he had something important to say. Vegeta looked at Bra with a meaningful stare. "Haven't you noticed his behavior today?" He couldn't help slightly smirking after successfully planting the seed, the one that would finally open her eyes. Bra was well aware of to what he was referring, as she frowned and immediately looked towards Jacques in the distance, who was on his hands and knees in the grass. The moron. He was making this too easy.

"What behavior?" Bra asked defensively with a raise of her chin as she met Vegeta's gaze again. Vegeta smirked knowingly.

"The avoidance, the secrecy?" Vegeta raised his brows expectantly as he awaited Bra's reaction, yet she stubbornly refused to acknowledge any of it. Vegeta frowned deeply at her stubbornness. "I don't want you getting too deep into something you can't get out of without knowing the truth." Vegeta narrowed his eyes as Bra uneasily leaned away from him and a look of concern crossed her face.

"What truth?" Bra said, almost in a whisper, as her eyes remained intently locked on his.

"Your nobody boyfriend is deep in debt, Bra." Bra lowered her chin disbelievingly at hearing Vegeta's claim as he aloofly crossed his arms. "He's also a pervert. And there's something more he's hiding." Vegeta narrowed his eyes as Bra fearfully inhaled sharply at his last statement. "I don't know what that is yet." Vegeta added angrily as he leaned towards his daughter, who had a look of guilt written all over her face. Whatever that last secret was, he definitely knew he wouldn't like it, and now he knew Bra was a part of it. "But I will find out." Bra gulped nervously, glanced towards the last sighting of Jacques in the distance, where he was no longer anywhere to be found, and returned her wary gaze to her father.

"Are you sure…Jacques' in debt?" Bra questioned hesitantly. Vegeta huffed in disbelief. After hearing all of that, that one issue couldn't be her only concern. "I mean…because well…" Bra added nervously as she twirled a lock of hair around her finger and suddenly was unable to look Vegeta in the eye.

"Well what?" Vegeta questioned accusingly, already knowing that Bra was leading up to a confession.

"Well, if he was in debt, I should know about it, because…" Bra shrugged uneasily, before muttering something unintelligible under her breath.

"Speak up!" Vegeta growled in annoyance.

"Jacques and I have been living together!" Bra blurted in a hurried sentence before her face flushed red and she clutched her hands together in front of her chest.

Living together.

Without realizing what he was doing, Vegeta felt the arms of the chair give way beneath his fingers with audible snaps that drew the attention of their surrounding guests. He clenched his jaw so tightly that he couldn't speak. That was probably a good thing. Because if he _could_ speak, the things he would say might have pushed his daughter right back into the arms of that scum. And the scene it would cause would ruin Trunks' wedding, which Bulma would never let him hear the end of. Vegeta was prepared to fly off while he still had a clear head on his shoulders, but then that wedding announcer spoke up on the microphone again, distracting Vegeta temporarily.

"Our newlyweds are preparing to take off for their honeymoon! Let's all gather 'round to send this fine couple off on a wonderful romantic getaway!" Vegeta growled with barely contained rage as he was suddenly grabbed at by the arm, by the one person he couldn't bring himself to hit at the moment. But oh, he wanted to hit somebody. If only Kakarot had been the one to ecstatically yank on his arm.

"Come on, Vegeta! We need to say goodbye to Trunks and Marron before they leave!" Bulma shouted ecstatically as she pulled at him, oblivious to how futile her weak efforts were in moving him, and the tension resonating off of Vegeta. Vegeta only growled louder as he reluctantly allowed Bulma to move him along towards the growing crowd.

Vegeta sighted Jacques, finally approaching Bra in the huddle, and bared his teeth at the sight of Bra looking startled by her boyfriend's approach. If she was going to embrace him now, Vegeta wouldn't be able to restrain himself from blowing up the entire wedding conglomeration. Vegeta felt his tension slightly abate as Bra pushed away Jacques' reaching hand and focused her attention on Trunks and Marron, who were smiling and waving to their crowd of cheering and foolishly hollering friends.

"Bra!" Jacques called to Bra, loudly enough for Vegeta to notice, even over all the noise the others were making. His tone sounded affronted, but Bra refused to give in. She said something to him before quickly refocusing on Trunks and Marron, deliberately turning her back to Jacques. Vegeta smirked as Jacques frowned sadly at Bra's back and instinctively clutched his hand around something in his pocket. "Bra!" He tried again as Vegeta felt his eye twitch with irritation at the idiot's perseverance. He should have realized by now that he was fighting a losing battle.

"Get away from me, Jacques!" Bra screamed loudly, rattling everyone near the couple, who took a wary step back at the outburst, as even Trunks and Marron frowned in alarm. "I don't want to talk to you right now!" Trunks and Marron exchanged a concerned look, before frowning at Bra. Bra smiled apologetically at the couple, while their getaway limo was just pulling up behind them.

"Bra," Trunks stated seriously as he took a few steps through the parting crowd to approach his sister, "is everything alright?" He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Jacques before looking to Bra again. Bra scowled before turning away from her brother and crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry, Trunks. Go enjoy your honeymoon. Don't worry about me." Trunks frowned deeply at Bra before glaring at Jacques, just as Vegeta had been doing during the entire interaction.

"Jacques. What's going on?" Trunks questioned accusingly, unwilling to let the incident slide before he would leave. Marron stepped beside Trunks, wrapping her arms around his hanging arm, and frowning with concern at her new sister-in-law.

"It's just something between me and Bra." Jacques answered quickly, until Trunks' assertive move in his direction told him that he needed to be more straightforward. "We just need some time to talk alone!" Jacques explained hurriedly as Bra huffed arrogantly and stubbornly took a distancing step from him.

"There's nothing to talk about, Jacques. I don't like being lied to." A chorus of mortified gasps replaced the cheerful exclamations from the crowd that had been happening only a moment ago. Vegeta felt Bulma pull on his arm, moving towards her children, but he wrapped his fingers around her arm, effortlessly keeping her with him. Everything was being taken care of just fine without Bulma's help. Jacques was a sinking ship. Jacques opened his mouth to explain, but Trunks' domineering look and Bra's quick rebuttal stopped him.

"Go on, Trunks. I'm fine. Jacques' going to head home while I stay here." She added with a firm glare towards Jacques' devastated face. "That's all." She added with a forced smile as she met her brother's protective gaze. Trunks relaxed a bit at the assertion as Marron stepped forward and hugged Bra tightly.

"Call us if you need anything, Bra." Marron offered sweetly, before glaring warningly at Jacques. "And you. I don't want to hear about you upsetting my sister again." She added firmly, in a cold demeanor that Vegeta figured she could have only learned from her robot mother. Jacques gaped speechlessly at the other couple as they finally turned around to approach their awaiting limousine. Vegeta caught a glimpse of tears skimming Bra's eyes as she smiled lovingly at the departing couple.

"Thank you guys." Bra said quietly as Vegeta felt an impulse to protect his daughter, to hold her and keep her from any more possible harm. It was all Jacques' fault that she was upset, and as long as Vegeta was around, he wasn't going to let that ingrate anywhere near his daughter again.

"Bye! Bye!" The wedding guests happily called again and again as the engine started and the limousine sped off with the happy couple. Trunks was married, and he seemed happy. That was good. But Bra, she needed her father. Vegeta wrapped an arm around Bra's waist, pulling her into him as he glared at the younger man from whom he was pulling her.

"Bra…" Jacques began meekly before Bra clutched her father's bicep.

"Go home, Jacques. Just like she said." Vegeta said with such a hard edge his voice that he hardly recognized it himself. He didn't remember the last time he sounded that angry. It was obvious that everyone around them heard him as well.

"Vegeta…" that overly-forgiving joke of a Saiyan pleadingly voiced from the distance. Vegeta snarled in reply before shifting his warning glare towards that intruder. No one would change his feelings on the matter. Kakarot couldn't possibly understand what he was feeling. _He_ never had a daughter.

"Jacques…" Bulma's cool voice approached from behind Vegeta, before her warm, gentle hands glided over and around his free arm, on the side where Bra was not currently holding him tightly, "I think it's best you leave." Whether in agreement with Vegeta and Bra, or simply to protect the young man from his imminent doom if he remained one second longer, the reasonable advice Bulma gave was taken. Jacques dropped his head in defeat towards the ground, before he gave a long exhale and a teary-eyed look at Bra.

"I'll go, then." He sniffed. "I'll just get my stuff…and leave." Vegeta felt Bra stiffly shrug against him.

"Fine."

"Fine." Jacques replied to Bra sadly, before turning tail and heading towards the parking lot.

Vegeta gave Bra a gentle squeeze, silently letting his daughter know that he was there for her. She could always rely on her family. That was all she needed. It was all she would ever need. It seemed she finally realized that she didn't need Jacques in her life.


	13. Hit The Sky, Jacques

His things were packed. He shut his suitcase and locked it, before removing an empty capsule from his pocket with a forlorn sigh. Jacques tossed the capsule to the ground, regretfully encapsulating his belongings so that he could leave Capsule Corporation with no plans to return.

Ever.

If only he had handled things differently at the wedding. If he could have explained things to Bra, maybe she would understand. Feisty as she was, Bra could also be very understanding sometimes. If she knew that the only reason he lied to her was to surprise her with a proposal, she would forgive him for sure. But maybe she wouldn't accept the proposal. If she could at least forgive him though, Jacques could live with that...maybe.

Jacques gasped when he heard a door shut at the entrance to Capsule Corporation. The volley of voices that echoed down the halls informed him that they had all returned from the wedding. Maybe he'd still have that chance to plead his case to Bra. It would have to be in front of everyone though, including Vegeta. Jacques braced himself with a deep breath and exhale before retrieving his capsule from the ground and preparing to travel downstairs.

His thumping footsteps first alerted Bulma to his presence. She had a hand resting on Vegeta's shoulder and casted Jacques a pitying look upon seeing him. Her pity didn't make him feel any better, but he supposed it was good that someone might still be on his side.

"Hi..." Jacques breathed tentatively as his footsteps slowed and he caught the downcast look on Bra's face. He had never seen her so sad. Jacques felt a pang of guilt, even though he had never truly done anything to hurt her. Vegeta twisted his neck rapidly in Jacques' direction upon hearing the meek greeting, revealing an abhorrent glare worse than Jacques had yet seen from the older man. Vegeta stepped away from Bra, who he had been seemingly consoling before Jacques arrived, in favor of domineeringly approaching the landing of the stairs. Jacques stopped in his tracks, only a few steps from the landing as he stood face to face with his enemy.

"What are you still doing here?"

"Dad..." Bra began warningly with a shake of her head. Vegeta ignored his daughter's unspoken request to leave it alone as he gestured with a wave of his arm for Jacques to pass him and approach the door.

"There's the way out."

"Bra," Jacques couldn't resist the need to seek eye contact with his love, even as she distrustfully turned away and Vegeta still threateningly stood between them, "won't you at least give me a chance to explain?" Bra turned her head towards Jacques slightly, her long blue locks cascading gingerly over her shoulder as she did. There was hope in her eyes, a softness that Jacques needed to see as he opened his mouth to proceed with his explanation.

"Didn't she make it clear enough that she doesn't want to hear any more of your lies?" Vegeta interrupted rudely. Bra's softened gaze hardened at Vegeta's crude reminder of the earlier argument. Jacques glared angrily at Vegeta for ruining his opening, which was clearly exactly what Vegeta intended, judging by the taunting smirk he gave to Jacques.

"Just what does she think I lied about?" Jacques asked Vegeta abrasively before forcing his tone to soften as he refocused his attention on Bra. "Anything you think I've done wrong, I can explain, Babe." He pleaded in a sweet whisper before Bra's angry, tear-glistening blue eyes lifted to meet his.

"You were clearly hiding something from me during Trunks' and Marron's wedding." Bra huffed angrily as she crossed her arms. " _Everyone_ could see it." Jacques smiled with relief, even as everyone else, including Bulma's parents and Krillin and 18, continued glaring at him.

" _That_ I can explain."

"What about those perverted magazines?" Vegeta accused as Jacques' eyes widened in alarm at the absurd accusation. Everyone else looked at him with in shock as he stared back at then speechlessly.

" _What_ magazines!?"

"Don't play innocent." Vegeta spat acidly. "I saw what was in your capsule." Jacques gaped in disbelief as he processed the misunderstanding that only he understood at the moment, while the women all glared at him accusingly.

"Jacques!" Bulma scolded as Bra and 18 gasped in shock.

"Wait! You don't understand!" Jacques uttered desperately as the situation only seemed to be worsening.

"Right." Vegeta grunted with a roll of his eyes, "and I bet you'll still say that you had nothing to do with destroying my gravity chamber." Jacques opened his mouth, prepared for a slew of replies for Vegeta, until that last accusation stopped him in his tracks. With a guilty grimace, Jacques turned to hide his ashamed face from the others.

"Jacques?" Bra questioned suspiciously.

"I knew it." Vegeta smirked proudly at accomplishing yet another win over Jacques.

"How _could_ you?" Bulma questioned Jacques, aghast as she glanced apologetically at Vegeta before glaring at Jacques, just as intently as Bra was again doing.

"It was an accident!" Jacques shouted futilely in his defense before whimpering in defeat. There was no coming back from this.

"I think we've all heard enough." Krillin interjected, being a voice of reason as the others seemed too angered and confused to respond reasonably.

"You should leave." 18 advised firmly, stepping beside Krillin to put a hand on his arm with her own stoic glower locked on Jacques. "I think you've already caused enough of a scene today." Jacques frowned apologetically at 18 before stepping forward to pass through the group. He brushed shoulders with Krillin and Vegeta as he made his way past with his head down. He didn't even glance at Bra again as he headed for the door. He couldn't stand to see her disappointment again.

"Like I said, there's the door." Vegeta gloated as Jacques swung the front door wide open, only to close it behind him without another look back. He had reached the ultimate low and lost the woman of his dreams. Flying his capsule plane home was the least of his problems. With a bite of his lip, Jacques retrieved his capsule pack from his pocket, threw the plane capsule on the ground, and entered the vehicle, knowing the whole time that there were eyes on him, intently watching through the windows.

As his plane lifted off the ground, Jacques sniffed in dismay, before wiping at his moist cheek with the back of his hand. He would focus on flying, on heading home, where he could attempt to recover from this mess, if that would ever even be possible.

* * *

"Well," Krillin uneasily broke the tense silence as the hum of the plane's engine faded into the distance, "that was awkward." He glanced at his wife as Bra, Vegeta and Bulma wore matching expressions of irritation. Vegeta knew he certainly didn't need to hear a recap of the situation. Krillin and 18 weren't anymore welcome than Jacques at the moment. Fortunately, the two of them seemed to understand that as they nodded a silent agreement at one another.

"We'd better get going." 18 stated smoothly as she reached for Krillin's hand and purposefully led him to the door. Krillin stumbled after 18 willingly, turning to wave over his shoulder as they left.

"Bye! That was _some_ wedding, Bulma!" Krillin praised just before the door slammed closed behind them. Vegeta sighed in relief at seeing them gone before he looked carefully at Bra. His daughter was always so lively, so full of vigor, just like her mother. But at the moment, she looked dull-lifeless even-as she stared solemnly at the empty doorway.

"Bra-"

"I need," Bra interrupted, stubbornly shoving herself away from her father's reaching, protective arms, "to be alone for a while." She turned away, stepping onto the stairs as Vegeta exchanged a concerned glance with Bulma.

"Bra!" He called after his fleeing daughter, just as Bulma reached a soothing hand to caress his cheek, and somehow pull him into her without the use of any force.

"Let her go." Bulma advised with a sad smile. "A girl needs some time to think after breaking up with the man she loves." Vegeta balked at Bulma in disbelief, before scoffing contemptuously.

"She didn't really love him." Bulma frowned knowingly at Vegeta. "How could she love _him_?" He questioned incredulously as his wife's mannerisms conveyed that she truly thought Bra was in love. Bulma sadly shook her head at Vegeta as she finally removed her warm, smooth hand from his cheek.

"Vegeta," Bulma sighed, "you were never going to give Jacques a chance. Before he even walked through the door, you decided he wasn't good enough for Bra." Vegeta nodded in agreement before a small, teasing smirk crossed his face.

"And I was right, _wasn't_ I?" He gloated as Bulma tightened her lips with chagrin.

"You were just as dead set against Goten when the two of them were dating." Bulma shook her head reproachfully as Vegeta rolled his eyes in denial. "And _don't_ try to deny it." Bulma added with a meaningful narrowing of her eyes.

"Bulma."

"Vegeta." Bulma responded tersely. "I know you think no one will ever be good enough for Bra, but she has to decide who the right person is for herself." Bulma smiled nostalgically before she spoke again. "After all, I settled down with _you_ , even when everyone else thought you were still an evil alien." Her tone turned teasing as Vegeta turned away from her and smugly closed his eyes.

"I _was_." He responded smugly, before cynically adding, "maybe you should've taken their advice." Bulma grunted and angrily stomped her foot on the ground at Vegeta's taunting.

"If you're going to act that way, maybe I _should_ have!" She retorted defiantly as Vegeta chuckled in amusement at getting such a rise out of her.

As Bulma stormed away, Vegeta couldn't help feeling some remorse. Not for upsetting Bulma, because he knew they'd be making up later that night, which was just another perk to fighting with that woman. But he couldn't help worrying about his daughter upstairs. As much as he wanted to get Jacques out of her life, he never wanted to upset her. Seeing the way she looked after Jacques left through the front door, so sullen and distressed, Vegeta couldn't help glancing upstairs pensively. He had to check, at least peek in on her to make sure she was alright before he could retire to bed to patch things up with Bulma.

Vegeta trekked up the stairs quietly, pausing in his step when he heard a quiet choke emitting from the open door just down the hall. Vegeta raised a brow curiously as he stepped into the hall, hugging the wall as he made his approach without any intention of being seen. He stopped when he spotted Bra, pacing about her room with a phone to her ear in one hand while the other hand anxiously pulled on a loose lock of blue hair.

"...to call you," Bra quietly continued into the phone with a shaky voice as Vegeta leaned closer to the doorway to listen in, "to tell you I'm sorry. I jumped to conclusions too quickly, Jacques. I love you too much to give up that easy..." Vegeta grimaced sourly upon hearing the apology, "...even if you lied and treated me like a pariah for most of my brother's wedding...and destroyed the gravity chamber...and packed dirty magazines for this trip." Bra paused as Vegeta pursed his lips angrily at the frustrating reminders of exactly why Bra shouldn't have been calling that loser. "I mean, _what_ were you thinking? You really thought you'd need that stuff when you've got _me_?" Bra shook her head incredulously before suddenly stopping herself as she twirled to pace in the other direction.

Vegeta planted himself against the wall hurriedly to avoid being seen as Bra made another pass in his direction. Her tone became pleading as she sighed and then continued on the phone, "just...if you get this...please call me back. Please _come_ back." She added as a sniff escaped her and Vegeta leaned forward just enough to catch a glimpse through the doorway of the sparkle of a tear running down his daughter's cheek. "Please, Jacques. I'm so sorry. I really love you." Bra swallowed guiltily as she tossed her phone on the dresser, then plopped heavily into her bed.

Vegeta backed away from the wall in awe. A deep frown crossed his face as he traversed the hall and neared his room, where Bulma was waiting cross-armed, staring at him with a knowing, reprehensible look. Vegeta glared defiantly at that look. He was _not_ going to give Bulma the satisfaction of an 'I told you so', which she clearly was itching to give. He masked his guilt well as he stood in denial of the findings of his concerned eavesdropping, stubbornly mirroring his wife's stance and staring impassively back at Bulma.

"What?"

Bulma narrowed her eyes at him, giving Vegeta a look that spoke volumes more than any words could express. After so many years together, he could read her perfectly, just as she could read him. Fortunately, though, Vegeta was stubborn enough to continue playing it off as if he didn't already know that this fight was a losing battle. That didn't stop Bulma from rubbing it in.

"Maybe _Bra_ wasn't the only one who jumped to conclusions too quickly."

Vegeta scoffed through his teeth at such an absurd, pointed assumption. Vegeta was right on every count of his judgement of Jacques, and he _knew_ it. The kid was weak, ordinary, and a self-serving coward. Utterly human. He would never amount to anything special in Vegeta's eyes.

Ever.

But there was one miscalculation Vegeta hadn't accounted for. He never would have imagined Bra's feelings for the boy running deep enough to cause her this much grief. Vegeta could handle suffering. He'd suffered plenty in his life and was never afraid of pain-still wasn't. But watching _Bra_ suffer...knowing he had a hand in causing it...that pain was intolerable. He had to stop her pain.

Maybe he could get Goten back for her. A small smirk played on his face with the fleeting thought, even as he already knew there was only one thing that would make Bra happy. But he refused to bring that lying sack of hot air back to his home.

"Vegeta." Bulma finally pleaded hopefully after she had been carefully scrutinizing his changing expressions as Vegeta pondered all those thoughts. He didn't know exactly what she'd read in his expression, but if she thought his feelings had changed in any way, she was feeling overly optimistic. Vegeta huffed loudly as he briskly turned away from Bulma, storming down the hall towards an open window.

Without another word to his wife or glimpse at his sobbing daughter as he passed her room, Vegeta launched himself through the window, flying into the starry night sky. He glared determinedly as he increased his pace with a blast of blazing aura, following the same path Jacques had followed. If Bra called the boy back, it was only a matter of time before he'd return one way or another. Vegeta would rather that it happened on his terms.

Vegeta smirked cruelly as a plane came into view on the horizon. His smirk only widened as he caught up to it, aligning himself in flight with the driver's window of the plane to see Jacques turn his head in shock at the sight of his presence. Vegeta laughed loudly, almost maniacally, at the terrified expression on the younger man's face before he flew in front of the plane, grabbing it by the nose and abruptly halting it in its flight. He didn't know which look was more satisfying-Jacques' look of terror, or Jacques' pained expression as he catapulted into the windshield with the sudden stop.

Vegeta decided he didn't have to choose. This was just the beginning. Things were about to get a lot more interesting when they hit the ground.


	14. Welcome Back, Welcome Jacques, Welcome

The thud that resounded when Jacques' plane hit the ground was almost deafening. Vegeta ignored the sensation of the earth trembling beneath his feet at the impact as he landed and made his way around the nose of the plane, to the compressed side door. The lone coward inside was undoubtedly scrambling away from the door, if he wasn't knocked unconscious by the collision. With a dissatisfied twist of his lip, Vegeta reached for the dented door with one arm and effortlessly ripped it from the equally damaged plane, before haphazardly tossing it aside.

As the crash of the landing door sounded and reverberated from behind him, Vegeta stealthily approached the opened doorway, knowing he would need to drag the wimp out before there would ever be a chance of confronting him. To his surprise, there were no sounds coming from inside the plane-no whimpers, screams, or begging for mercy.

With a dismissive shrug, Vegeta stepped inside and decided to himself that the kid _must_ have been knocked unconscious. There was no way that fool had enough pride to hide his fears from Vegeta. Pushing aside the rubble within the plane, Vegeta searched for the crouching, trembling loser who he could still sense was perfectly fine somewhere in the vicinity, even though he didn't see him yet.

"Jacques."

"…Vegeta?" A small voice whimpered in return. Vegeta growled loudly in annoyance, staring at the stillness of the plane's destroyed interior, as the meek voice was the only response to his call.

"Show yourself!" A rustling of some objects to Vegeta's left immediately drew his attention, before he saw the movement of a feebly waving hand emerge. Vegeta pursed his lips tightly and scoffed through his teeth as he quivered angrily at the sight.

How easy it would be just to kill the boy and be done with this whole issue. Jacques did not take long to respond to Vegeta's intimidating call to show himself, as he quickly crawled free of the rubble hiding him and showed his weary, terrified face to Vegeta. Hell, with the crashed plane, it would be simple enough to pass off Jacques' death as a coincidental accident. Years ago, Vegeta would have done such a thing without a second thought. Too much time had passed since that time though, and he had changed too much. Besides, Bulma would know Jacques' death was Vegeta's doing; she was too smart to fool. And Bra would be beside herself with grief. The last thing Vegeta wanted was to see his daughter longingly mourning that boy for the rest of her life. No, he didn't want her to idealize the boy. He wanted her to remember him for the useless, lying fool sitting in a pile of rubble that he really was. Vegeta smirked triumphantly as Jacques reluctantly crawled towards him, his head held low and brows knitted tightly in consternation.

"Vegeta, I was leaving, just like you wan-"

"I know." Jacques raised his head sharply in surprise at Vegeta's cool response. Vegeta absorbed the moment, staring back at Jacques domineeringly as the boy waited anxiously for Vegeta to continue. But then Vegeta frowned deeply when he remembered his reason for coming after the boy. "Bra wants you to come back." Jacques' eyes immediately lit at the news, while a hesitant smile emerged on his face.

"She does?" Jacques' hopeful smile shifted into a wary frown as his brows knitted together again in bemusement and he raised a pointing finger at Vegeta. "She sent you…?"

"No!" Vegeta scoffed gutturally, crossing his arms and turning his face from the idiot. Jacques should have known that Bra wouldn't have sent him. And if she had, Vegeta would not be coming after the boy on her _behalf_. Besides, he should have already heard of Bra's change of heart, having received that message from her.

Oh.

He _hadn't_ heard Bra's message. Vegeta smirked evilly as he realized that he still had the upper hand against Jacques. As the younger man stared warily at Vegeta, scared into silence by Vegeta's forceful response to his question, Vegeta quickly worked his upcoming conversation over in his head. He had time, knowing that the prolonged silence was only uncomfortable for Jacques, and the longer he took to respond, the more discomforted the younger man felt. Vegeta turned his back to Jacques, briefly fantasizing over all the ways he could torture the loser with this conversation, before he realized the best way to handle this situation, the best way to get it all out in the open. He was going to prove once and for all just how unworthy Bra's suitor was.

"V-Vegeta…?" Vegeta spun around suddenly to the uncertain utterance of his name. Jacques frowned deeply, before glaring with determination and brazenly stepping forward to face his girlfriend's' alien father. "Why _did_ you come after me?" Jacques' bravado suddenly failed him as Vegeta took a step forward, his brows lowering into a hard glare before he took another step.

When Vegeta was face to face with Jacques, who visibly trembled at the proximity, Vegeta stopped for a moment to look him in the eyes with a demeaning glare. This would be the moment. The moment where the truth finally came out, whether the boy wanted to admit it or not. Vegeta flung his hand forward rapidly, scaring the boy, who stumbled backwards as Vegeta's open palm made contact with his forehead.

"Vegeta! What are you-"

"Sh." Vegeta shushed Jacques sharply and closed his eyes while Jacques pressed his palms together beggingly.

"Vegeta! Don't! Whatever you're going to do to me, please! Don't!"

"Shut up!" Vegeta yelled furiously as his eyes twitched with irritation and his brows knitted tightly in concentration. Jacques fidgeted uneasily under Vegeta's grasp, distracting Vegeta from focusing. Vegeta bared his teeth and growled. "Shut up and sit still, or I _will_ hurt you!"

After an audible gulp from his now-stilled subject, Vegeta heaved a heavy sigh and refocused. It had been a while, but he still knew how to read into someone's mind. It certainly wasn't difficult with such a feeble human. Jacques' thoughts came effortlessly flowing into Vegeta's consciousness once the fidgeting and whining finally ceased. After absorbing everything that was revealed to him, Vegeta withdrew his hand and stepped back from Jacques with a stone-faced frown, before opening his eyes to meet Jacques' questioning gaze.

"You're _not_ going to hurt me?" Jacques asked distrustfully as the pathetic weakling still feared for his life and clearly found Vegeta's expression unreadable. Instead of answering Jacques' question, Vegeta narrowed his eyes, crossed his arms, and responded with a question of his own.

"You were going to… _propose_?" Vegeta drawled skeptically as he raised a brow at Jacques. Predictably, Jacques' mouth hung open in shock at Vegeta's discovery.

"I-I…" Jacques trailed off with a frantic shake of his head as his brows knitted tightly together, "how did you-"

"The gravity chamber really _was_ an accident." Vegeta scoffed with a sharp raise of his chin. "A stupid accident."

"Uh, yeah."

"And that porn wasn't yours?" Vegeta lowered his chin to glare distrustfully at the stunned, dumbly nodding human before him.

But, dammit. He hadn't _at all_ found what he was hoping to find when he invaded the mind of his latest nemesis. The one warring against him for his daughter's heart. As much as Vegeta still disapproved of the boy, probably even _more so_ now that he'd seen into his mind, it seemed that Jacques truly did care for Bra, and intended to do right by her.

But intentions were only as good as the person wielding them. Jacques still had a lot to prove if he hoped to spend the rest of his life with Vegeta's only daughter. And now with this new critical knowledge, Vegeta was not going to let the boy anywhere near Bra without further explanation. Vegeta knew his daughter, seeing her so love-struck since she'd been around that fool. He feared she would make a hasty decision if she were to hear a proposal after their recent tiff.

"Vegeta," Jacques said with newfound confidence as he stood a little taller, as if he somehow breached Vegeta's mind a little in that exchange as well, "I love your daughter." He said it with such conviction, such tenacity, that Vegeta had to admire him a little for it. It was like the boy had suddenly grown a pair of balls that he had been lacking. "I want to spend the rest of my life with Bra." Jacques added with a smile.

Vegeta snorted stubbornly, his face scrunching in outright disapproval. Even if Jacques wasn't as big a liar as Vegeta thought, even if he really loved Bra and had been intending to propose the whole time, even if his daughter truly loved that boy and was miserable without him, Vegeta couldn't stomach accepting him.

"Vegeta," Jacques said in a low, pleading voice as he uneasily stood to his feet from the crouched position he had been scrunched into in the plane crash, "I know you don't like me." Vegeta immediately let out a curt chuckle of amused agreement as Jacques scowled at the rebuff. "But I see how much you love Bra. Bra loves me, too, you know." Jacques smiled warmly at his own confident statement as Vegeta frowned deeply, looking away from Jacques. "Don't you want her to be happy?"

"Of course I do!" Vegeta countered irritably, slamming his fist against the dented metal wall of the plane with aggravation. He turned away from Jacques before glaring over his shoulder irritably at him. With a deep sigh of resignation, Vegeta regrettably turned back to face the boy again. "You _better_ make Bra happy." Vegeta warned tersely. Jacques gasped hopefully at Vegeta before Vegeta turned towards the exit of the plane. "Now, if we don't get back to Capsule Corp soon, my wife will probably freak and send an entire army to find us."

"Vegeta!" Jacques called happily as he followed Vegeta out of the plane, ducking through the exit after Vegeta. Vegeta poised himself in preparation to take off into the air, when he felt the weighted collision of another warm body against his back. Vegeta tensed before growling with rage and throwing the idiot off of him. As Jacques hit the ground with a painful-sounding thump, Vegeta only unsympathetically glanced down at the fallen young man before speaking.

"Fly _yourself_ back there!" Vegeta yelled in disgust with a rigid finger extended towards the heap of metal beside them. It was likely that the plane was no longer functional, but Vegeta would be damned before he'd carry the idiot back to Bra. Jacques had to find his own way. Without another glance behind him, Vegeta rocketed into the sky, knowing that even if Jacques couldn't fly the plane, he would be following Vegeta to Capsule Corp eventually, one way or another.

During the flight back, Vegeta had time to think to himself, questioning his decision. Every fiber of his being wanted him to turn around and kill the kid before he could return to Bra, before the young lovers could reconcile and make the boy a permanent fixture in his family. Jacques had still lied about living with his daughter, he still was weak and always would be, and he still was so… _human_.

But the image of Bra's despondent face kept fashing in his mind. He couldn't shake that image, and knew it would plague him for the rest of his life if he had to see her like that again. This was out of his hands now. He could only hope that the meager science teacher would screw things up royally again, so Bra would no longer desire him. Vegeta landed at a balcony of Capsule Corporation, not at all surprised to be immediately greeted by Bulma, who was all up in arms about his sudden departure.

" _Where_ have you been?" She ranted before he even made it over the threshold. She stood there with her hands on her hips, waiting in the hall and glaring intimidatingly at Vegeta as he silently stared impassively back at her. "I know where you went!" She accused with a pointed finger as Vegeta brushed past her and she followed along beside him, keeping the same steady pace. "You went after Jacques! What did you do to him _now_ , Vegeta? Hasn't that poor boy been through enough?" Though amused by Bulma's fury, Vegeta kept a straight face as he simply continued walking through the hall, refusing to give his wife an answer. He settled for crossing his arms and leaning nonchalantly against the wall once he was across from a pair of massive windows which offered a great view of the front lawn of Capsule Corporation. Bulma stopped walking when he did, crossing her arms and huffing in frustration at Vegeta's silence.

"You know, I almost sent Goku after you." She quieted as she pursed her lips with displeasure. Bulma tapped her foot impatiently as Vegeta kept his lips sealed, a steadfast, distant glower towards the window remaining on his face. "Bra is _miserable_ over all of this. Couldn't you have at least stayed to be here for your daughter, instead of chasing down-"

"Jacques!" Bulma's eyes widened in alarm at her daughter's joyful outcry as the growing sound of an engine hummed from outside. Vegeta smirked knowingly as a battered plane approached from the distance, becoming larger in their view through the window as it neared Capsule Corporation. Bulma turned those wide eyes to Vegeta questioningly. He smiled smugly back at her as he witnessed those gears turning in her mind, putting together the pieces to realize what Vegeta had _actually_ gone and done. Vegeta didn't know _why_ he should have been feeling proud of that. But in spite of himself, he was. Especially when Bulma scoffed at his smug look, affronted when she realized the fault of her own mistaken presumption about his mysterious errand.

"It's Jacques!" Bra emerged from her room into the hall, running past her parents with more haste than Vegeta had ever seen her use.

"Vegeta…?" Bulma began in wonderment as the sound of Bra's footsteps thumping loudly down the stairs rang through the air. Vegeta remained tight-lipped, smugly smiling, leaning against the wall to enjoy his perfect view of the impending show through the window.

Outside, the plane landed on the lawn of Capsule Corporation, quite noisily as the failing engine sputtered. Bulma turned to Vegeta with a suspicious narrowing of her eyes upon seeing the condition of the plane. Vegeta shrugged it off. The kid made it back alive, after all. A little damage was just some harmless fun. He refocused his gaze towards the window as Bulma growled with annoyance, but reluctantly followed suit upon noting the movement of someone exiting the plane, and the dainty figure emerging from Capsule Corp. to run towards the grounded plane.

Bulma's face lit with a beautiful smile upon witnessing the younger couple's reunion. Vegeta noticed, out of his peripheral vision, the sight of Jacques and Bra leaping into each other's arms on the lawn, while his view was really focused on his wife. He couldn't fathom how anyone could be so beautiful. When she smiled, she could light up a room. Her reaction _alone_ was worth bringing the loser back, Vegeta decided with a self-satisfied smile before turning his gaze to the outside to follow Bulma's line of sight.

Outside, Bra and Jacques were conversing, having a teary reunion as their body language showed that they were speaking hurriedly and grasping each other in desperation, like they never wanted to let go again. When Jacques lowered to the ground on one knee, Vegeta felt a mounting tightness in the pit of his stomach.

"Ugh." Vegeta couldn't help expressing his distaste for the significant gesture as Bulma gasped with delight and clasped her hands together.

"Unbelievable!" Bulma exclaimed breathily as she watched the spectacle playing out outside. "Vegeta, Jacques is proposing!" Bulma squealed as she wrapped her arms tightly around Vegeta's bicep. Vegeta sneered at the offending grip around his arm before pulling away with a groan.

"I know." Vegeta muttered under his breath. Though he knew this was coming, suddenly it felt like a terrible thing. He wondered what insanity had come over him when he suggested for the useless man to return to Bra. He felt his stomach churn as he witnessed Bra smile lovingly down at her kneeling boyfriend.

"Oh, this is so sweeet!" Bulma gushed, clearly enraptured by the romantic situation and ignorant of her husband's suffering. Vegeta was instantly filled with regret upon realizing that not only was Jacques proposing smoothly, but Bra was clearly in agreement with the arrangement.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Vegeta grumbled truthfully, wrapping an arm around his wrenching stomach as he lurched forward and gagged.

"Vegeta." Bulma scolded dismissively without removing her locked gaze from the outdoor scenario. She finally turned to face her husband when Jacques rose to his feet and the reunited couple shared a kiss. Bulma lowered her chin with a fond, knowing smile at the sight of Vegeta's repulsed expression. "You did something really nice today." Vegeta stiffened his posture at Bulma's statement before scoffing contemptuously in denial.

"Hn!"

"You _did_." She smiled smugly with a wag of her finger. "I don't know what you said to Jacques, but you know just as well as I do how much Bra loves Jacques." Vegeta glared at his wife for making such a ridiculous assertion. Bulma smiled and glared back at him. "Don't even try to deny it." Bulma demanded as Vegeta stubbornly turned away from Bulma. Vegeta startled in shock at the unexpected sensation of warm, soft lips on his cheek before he turned to see the startlingly close proximity of Bulma's coyly smiling face. He immediately stepped away from Bulma with an indignant glare. Bulma smirked back at him, seemingly proud of taking her husband by surprise.

"Bulma." Vegeta retorted in a low, warning voice.

"Going after Jacques like you did has to be one of the best decisions you've ever made for your family."

"It has to be one of the _stupidest_ decisions I've ever made." Vegeta argued with an ill-tempered huff as he crossed his arms, before grimacing at the sight of Jacques placing a sparkling ring on Bra's dainty ring finger. "I don't know what I was thinking. Now we're going to be stuck with _that_ ," with a terse wave of his arm, Vegeta indicated the sight of Jacques clumsily tripping over a large stone as he and Bra were heading arm in arm towards the front door, "for a son-in-law."

"Vegeta," Bulma giggled with a playful shake of her head, "you may not like Jacques now, but you'll learn to love Jacques, just like everyone eventually learned to love _your_ charming personality." With a teasing twirl of her index finger, Bulma turned away from Vegeta, laughing and sauntering towards the stairs with a gloating air. She was likely headed out to congratulate the newly engaged couple. Vegeta gritted his teeth with frustration before taking another glance at the happy couple in question just as they disappeared from view behind the framing of the window.

Regardless of his feelings towards Jacques, Vegeta had that boy cemented into his family now. Bra made her choice. Jacques would always be around his daughter now. On the other hand, Vegeta would always be around _Jacques_ as well. As he settled his weight against the wall again with one knee bent, his foot propped casually against the wall, Vegeta smirked to himself in realization. If he had to welcome Jacques into his family, he would do it in the way only the prince of all Saiyans would. By making sure the boy knew his place again, and again, and again. Maybe having a miserable wretch like Jacques for a son-in-law didn't have to be all that bad.

* * *

A/N: This is not the end yet. We're getting close though. One or two more chapters. And in case you're wondering, the title of this chapter plays in my head to the tune of the Welcome Back Kotter theme song. A lot of you probably aren't familiar with that show-it's an older series. Anyways, once that got in my head, I really couldn't think of any other title for this chapter! But I love it when it's read with that tune. Thank you all for the great reviews on those last few chapters!


	15. Feeding Into The Conversation

A/N: What was left of this story was not going to fit into one chapter, so I broke it into two. This one feels sort of like filler to me. It is all part of the storyline, though. I hope you all enjoy it and are looking forward to the final chapter. I've been looking forward to writing the ending since I started this story!

* * *

"Good morning, fiancé."

"Mmm. Good morning." He followed his groggy greeting with a mushy peck on her cheek. The two lovers shifted comfortably in the sheets. Bra's blue hair slid delicately across the pillow as she turned to come face to face with Jacques. As their eyes met, they smiled lovingly at one another, needing no further words to express themselves. Their eyes said it all. Jacques felt a bubble of satisfaction rising to his chest as he stared into those captivating blue eyes. He had Bra, after he was so sure he had lost her. And he would never lose her again.

"I'll never upset you again." Jacques promised as he reached a hand to delicately stroke a falling lock of hair from Bra's face. Bra released a tiny, disbelieving snort.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." She said with a smile as she reached a hand to lovingly wrap around Jacques' neck. Jacques smiled guiltily in realization. Of course there would be times he would upset her again if they were to spend the rest of their lives together.

"I love you, Bra." Jacques added with heartfelt intention, as he knew there was no way she could argue with that. Bra's smile widened, before she lightly bit down on her lower lip.

"I love you, too, Jacques." She responded before kissing him softly on the lips.

"We'd better get downstairs." Jacques responded into her lips as he forced himself to pull away from the kiss which was becoming alluring as Bra tried to draw him in deeper. He wanted to kiss her more, he really did, but he felt spending the morning in bed would really be pushing his luck with Vegeta. He was fortunate enough that last night, Vegeta allowed him to share a room with Bra. Though, Jacques was pretty sure that had been Bulma's decision, not Vegeta's. Bra frowned petulantly back at him, and for a moment he thought he was going to have to contend with her stubbornness. But finally, Bra relented with a heavy sigh.

"Alright. I'll go take a shower and meet you downstairs." Bra said before jumping out of bed with gusto. Jacques chuckled as he watched her skirt around her room collecting the items she needed to get ready. Bra was back to her happy, energetic self that he was used to, after the emotional departure and subsequent reunion they had shared.

Jacques stood from the bed and stretched his arms high, smirking to himself as he watched Bra finally flee from the bedroom with the door swinging behind her. He stepped into a pair of day-old jeans, pulling them over his boxers to make himself decent before he would join the rest of the Brief family downstairs. He knew one thing. He was really hungry this monring. Probably because he was so stressed at the wedding that he'd hardly eaten anything the night before. He couldn't wait to get into the kitchen. He hoped Mrs. Brief would be cooking up something special.

When Jacques reached the kitchen, he turned the corner with a wide, expectant smile as he could already smell bacon and eggs, and knew the food would be good. To his surprise, though, it wasn't Mrs. Brief cooking something up, but Vegeta. His black spikes of hair were the first thing Jacques noticed as he rounded into the kitchen, and to his surprise, no one else had come down for breakfast yet. It was probably going to be a lot more quiet in Capsule Corp with Trunks and Marron gone on their honeymoon.

"Oh. Good morning." Jacques greeted the battle armor-clad Saiyan who silently casted a brief, disinterested glance over his shoulder from the stove at Jacques' approach.

"If it isn't the weakling." Vegeta greeted with a casual smirk as he flipped an egg in the air to land with a sizzle in the pan. Jacques stood still beside the refrigerator, unsure of what to do with himself as Vegeta continued cooking with no further acknowledgement towards Jacques. After a minute of patiently waiting with no sign of a decent greeting or conversation from Vegeta, Jacques crossed his arms. He scowled irritably as he suspected that though Vegeta had patched things up with him, he still had no intentions of treating Jacques with any sort or respect or kindness. To test his suspicions, Jacques decided to make a request of Vegeta.

"I'm starving. That smells great, Vegeta." Jacques commented, pausing to give Vegeta a chance to respond. When his lengthy pause produced no response as the other man continued cooking more food, Jacques continued with his question. "Think I can have some of that?"

"Here." Vegeta replied. For a moment, Jacques smiled in relief at the sound of something sliding across the counter towards him. But when he looked up to see a package of raw breakfast sausage, his face dropped in a disappointed frown. "Cook it yourself." Vegeta abruptly added as he retrieved the monstrous plate loaded with his cooked breakfast and stepped away from the stove. Jacques groaned contemptuously as he picked up the package of uncooked meat.

"Vegeta! Couldn't you share a _little_ of that?" Jacques asked incredulously as Vegeta sat with the plate in front of him, the tower of meat and eggs so tall that he had to duck around it to make eye contact with Jacques again.

"No."

"Why not?" Jacques whined childishly as Vegeta dove into his meal. He hadn't meant for it to come out that way, but he was really starving and the food just smelled so incredible, and Vegeta was being so inhospitable. Vegeta abruptly stopped eating to glare at Jacques upon hearing his whiny response. Jacques nervously smiled back at Vegeta as he realized by the look on Vegeta's face that he'd really hit a nerve by whining. The last thing he wanted was to get on Vegeta's bad side again.

"I am a Saiyan warrior." Vegeta stated arrogantly. "I have training to do this morning. So, I need plenty of sustenance for the amount of energy I plan to expend." Vegeta added as he pointedly raised a strip of bacon in the air before shoving it into his mouth.

"Yeah, but…" Jacques responded with a guileless shrug as he nervously shifted his grip around the meat package in his hands, "I need sustenance, too." Vegeta snorted loudly with a cocky grin.

"For what?" Vegeta mocked condescendingly as his eyes met Jacques'. "My pinky uses more energy than _you've_ used in your entire lifetime." Vegeta said as he demonstratively pointed his pinky in the air. Jacques glared stubbornly back at Vegeta's mockery as the older man continued with a dismissive wave and a sarcastic tone. "You'll survive until you get that meat cooked."

"Vegeta, knock it off." Jacques demanded angrily, before internally cringing as he realized how abrasively he just spoke towards the cantankerous Saiyan prince. Vegeta's mouth was still full from his last bite of food as Jacques spoke, but he raised his brows high in disbelief at the challenging tone Jacques was suddenly taking. Then once he swallowed, Vegeta smiled with a devious look in his eyes. Jacques felt his knees quiver in anticipation of whatever Vegeta might have been thinking. "I mean!" Jacques decided to tread more carefully as he hastily tossed the meat package onto the counter beside him. "You _could_ stop mocking on me for being weaker than you." Vegeta laughed at Jacques' expense as Jacques growled under his breath with annoyance.

"The only way I'll ever stop mocking you for being weak is if you start training." Vegeta responded with an amused smile. Jacques frowned deeply, knowingly, back at Vegeta.

"Even if I trained, you'd still mock me for being a weakling."

"That's true." Vegeta admitted without hesitation as he smiled with a flash of his teeth. Jacques huffed loudly in frustration before defeatedly turning towards the stove to reheat the pan Vegeta had been using. He might not have been a warrior, but he knew when he was fighting a losing battle. Vegeta had won this round, and the best thing he could do now was to relieve his aching hunger by finally feeding himself, while saving what little dignity he had left.

* * *

Vegeta immediately left the kitchen after he finished eating, which was conveniently at the same time as when Jacques was just finishing cooking his sausage. Those few minutes where they remained in the kitchen together had been tense and silent, but at least Jacques was finally able to eat in peace, and by the time he was finishing his meal, Bra and Bulma were coming downstairs to join him. But they seemed involved in a conversation of their own, and seeing Bra looking so beautiful after showering and dressing inspired him to do something nice for the woman he loved.

With a quick kiss and exchange of good mornings, Jacques excused himself from the kitchen as Bra and Bulma began their breakfast. He treaded to the atrium, where he knew there were hundreds of species of flowers growing. Compared to Bra, the flowers there were nothing, but they were beautiful enough to brighten her day. Jacques picked a nice variety, pleased to find Mrs. Brief already admiring the flowers there, who helped him with his selection. She had gushed about how sweet it was that he was doing something so romantic for Bra, but Jacques was quick to leave the atrium with those flowers, fortunately having the legitimate excuse that he needed to get them to Bra's room before she returned upstairs.

"That'll do it." Jacques said to himself as he placed the floral arrangement, tied with a ribbon, gingerly on Bra's recently made bed. For a split second, he had a passing vision of Bra taking those flowers, only to toss them aside and pull him on the bed, to physically show him how thankful she was for the sweet gesture. But then he blinked several times and shook his head dismissively. That wasn't his goal. What he really wanted was to continuously show Bra how much he loved her.

"Jacques!" Bra called jovially as she entered her room to find him standing there, admiring the flowers on the bed. Bra hadn't noticed the flowers at first, but when Jacques stuttered in surprise and she followed his gaze to the bed, her eyes widened in admiration of them.

"Jacques, they're beautiful!" Bra cried as she plunged onto the bed, cradling the bouquet in her arms. Jacques smiled in relief. He had wanted to present them to Bra more smoothly than that, but she was always the type to take matters into her own hands, anyways. And she was happy.

"I'm glad you like them."

"I can show these off when we go to Kame House now!" Bra decided with a proud smile as she met Jacques' gaze and stood from the bed with the flowers in her arms. "Thank you, Jacques." Bra said before she pulled her boyfriend in for a kiss, one Jacques was willing to indulge in this time as he allowed his lips to linger against Bra's. The kiss was so sensual and loving at the same time. He almost felt like there was more love behind their kisses and caresses, now that they were engaged. It didn't make sense to him. It shouldn't really have been any different. But somehow, every time, he felt it. It seemed like she did, too.

"Mmm. It's too bad that it's almost time for us to leave." Bra murmured huskily as her lips hovered not even an inch away from his. Jacques felt himself panting with desire as Bra looked up at him through hooded lashes. But she was right. There was no time for that now. _That_ would have to wait.

"Hey, you two!" The call from the hall was like a splash of icy water. Jacques and Bra immediately pulled away from one another as they turned to smile just in time to see Bulma arriving in their doorway. She smiled back widely at them, oblivious to what she'd just missed, though Jacques realized, with this being Bulma, she probably wouldn't have cared either way. "Time for us to head out! You ready?"

"Yeah, sure, Mom." Bra immediately responded as she winked covertly at Jacques. Jacques felt himself flush at the attention before smiling back at Bulma.

"We're ready."

"Great! Let's go." Bulma said as she slipped back out the door, heading determinedly towards the stairway. Jacques knew if Bulma was anything like her daughter, he shouldn't keep her waiting. He grabbed Bra's hand tightly and led the way out the room, to join Bulma in her plane.

Jacques wasn't surprised to hear noises from the recently fixed gravity machine outside. Jacques knew by now, after witnessing the way Vegeta flew and moved quicker than he could see at times, that Vegeta could spend the extra time at Capsule Corporation and _still_ likely get to the party before they did. And seeing that his impatient wait for the repairs on the gravity chamber had finally come to an end, it was no surprise that Vegeta wanted to get his full use out of it. Jacques tilted his head with consideration to all his thoughts as he climbed into the plane. He was surprised to realize that it seemed like he was actually beginning to understand Vegeta and all his alien ways.

"What is it, Baby?" Bra asked curiously as she absorbed the deeply pensive expression on Jacques' face. Jacques startled back to reality as he grasped Bra's hand on the armchair between them.

"Nothing, Bra. I'm just really glad to be here with you." He said, noting the way Bulma rolled her eyes at his statement as she started the engine on the plane. Jacques smiled guiltily as he realized he was being a little mushy lately. To balance it out, he looked at Bra with a teasing smile and added, " _and_ I'm glad _you're_ not flying us there. It'll be a nice change to have a decent, smooth flight for a-"

Before Jacques had the chance to continue, the plane shot up rapidly into the air, straight from its position on the ground. The movement was so fast that it stole the air from his lungs. Jacques gulped nervously as he looked at Bra with a terror-struck gaze. Bra smirked knowingly back at him as Bulma laughed wickedly and the plane shot forward at an incredible speed that pinned them to their chairs.

"You were saying, Jacques?" Bra asked with that same taunting smirk that her father always wore. "Who do you think taught me how to fly?" Jacques groaned in defeat as he gripped the arms of his chair for dear life. He only hoped this Kame House wasn't _too_ long of a flight from Capsule Corp.

Once there, they would meet up with Trunks and Marron for a post-honeymoon get-together, and announce their engagement to all the others. After the scene they made at the wedding, Jacques hoped the whole group wouldn't be against their union. Maybe with Vegeta behind him, Jacques didn't have to worry about facing an angry mob. However, he realized that counting on Vegeta for support would be just plain stupid. Bulma smiled amicably back at him and Bra at that moment, causing Jacques to shake off those errant thoughts. _Most_ of Bra's friends were good, friendly people, and Jacques decided he had nothing to be afraid of, now that Vegeta was no longer stopping him.

It was nice to feel accepted.


	16. All He's Jacques'd Up To Be

"Congratulations!"

"Wow, guys! You two didn't waste any time!"

"I'm so happy for you!"

"Congratulations!"

The shouts echoed through the small island abode as the large gathering of people all raised their glasses to Bra and Jacques' good news. The young couple couldn't wait to tell everyone of their engagement, especially when they knew Marron and Trunks would be absorbing most of the attention that day with stories of their exciting honeymoon. Bra giggled happily as she clinked her glass against Jacques', prompting Jacques to meet her blissful gaze with a genuine smile of his own before he sipped from his glass.

"Hey, Vegeta!" The scar-faced man shouted from the couch with a chuckle as everyone drank, "are you really okay with this?" The man raised a dubious brow as he indicatively extended his filled glass towards the celebrated couple in question.

The few hushed conversations that began after the toast suddenly dwindled to nothing as many expectant eyes turned to Vegeta's impassive, silent presence. Jacques went rigid as he anxiously anticipated Vegeta's response. Maybe their problems weren't over, and Vegeta would use this as an opening to start things again. Jacques miserably fretted over why Yamcha had to ask such a question at a time like this as he grimaced fearfully and reluctantly turned his gaze on Vegeta. Vegeta frowned sternly at the silent crowd before finally narrowing his eyes loathingly at Yamcha.

"Does anyone here have a _problem_ with who my daughter's decided to marry?" Vegeta growled menacingly, addressing the entire room as he turned his head to gaze at all the tense, frowning faces. Videl, Chi-Chi, Gohan, Krillin, Roshi, Pan, 18 and Puar all exchanged wary glances as Yamcha fretfully grimaced and sank low into his chair. Marron, Trunks, Bulma, Goku and Bra smiled fondly at Vegeta as the rest of them remained speechless, before the entire crowd seemed to reach a consensus all at once.

"Of course not!" Several people yelled all at once with nervous laughter.

"It's so great that Jacques is going to be joining your family, Vegeta!" Chi-Chi shouted genuinely as Goku smiled in agreement and endearingly wrapped an arm over her shoulder.

"It really is, Vegeta." Krillin agreed heartily before he turned from Vegeta to step forward to pat Jacques on the back. "Congratulations, Man. And good luck." Krillin said before turning away from Jacques and grumbling under his breath, "you're going to need it with that family."

"Krillin! I heard that!" Bulma yelled instantly, causing Krillin to cringe and whimper as he hurriedly slunk through the doorway to escape Bulma's wrath. As Bulma stalked angrily after Krillin, and 18 protectively followed on the heels of the temperamental woman, Jacques was surprised by the gentle touch of Bra leaning against him.

"I'm so proud of you." Bra whispered with her silky lips pressed against his ear. "I don't know how you turned Daddy around, but now I _know_ you're my man." Bra purred seductively before pressing a gentle kiss against Jacques' cheek. Jacques felt himself flush with embarrassment as he noticed all the onlookers witnessing Bra's sweet, personal display. Bra giggled at the sight of Jacques' embarrassment, before her eyes fleetingly followed Pan exiting the front door of Kame House, towards the beach.

"I'm going to spend some time catching up with Pan. Okay?" Bra informed Jacques, not waiting for a response as she instantly pranced towards the door. Jacques sighed with relief after she left. He didn't know if he could take any more of that treatment from Bra with so many other people around.

"Congratulations, Jacques." Jacques turned in surprise to the subdued voice behind him, feeling even more surprised when he recognized Goten extending his hand. Jacques curiously accepted the handshake as Goten smiled genuinely back at him. "You're going to make Bra really happy. I can see it already." Goten said with a charismatic smile and a nod towards the window, through which Jacques could see Bra and Pan talking animatedly. Bra was smiling and laughing, and seemed incredibly happy, just as Goten said.

"I'll do my best." Jacques promised Goten with a nervous smile, as in spite of the engagement, Goten's amazing looks, power and personality still made Jacques feel subpar to Bra's half-Saiyan ex. Jacques fidgeted with the glass in his hand as he frowned sympathetically back at Goten. Maybe he should offer some condolence or something. He really didn't know what to say to your fiancé's ex at a time like this. "Goten…"

"I've gotta run, Jacques." Goten hurriedly interrupted, oblivious to Jacques' sympathy as he looked at his wristwatch before smiling widely at Jacques. "If I don't leave now, I'll be late for my date." Jacques' eyes widened in surprise as Goten winked at him and chuckled through his teeth before turning away from Jacques with a wide wave. "See ya!" Goten shouted loudly to the group as he jovially ran out the front door of Kame House. Jacques gaped speechlessly as he watched Goten fly away, with Trunks and Krillin yelling after him, teasing him about his date, while Chi-Chi pleaded for him to bring the girl home for dinner sometime.

"Hey, Vegeta!" Goku called across the house, drawing Jacques from his stupor. Goku approached the stoic Saiyan sitting and watching the jovial conversations occurring around him. "You want to get out of here for a while?" Goku suggested as he loosened up his shoulders and cracked his neck. "We don't want to let ourselves get rusty." Vegeta's gaze lifted slightly, just enough to meet Goku's knowing smile as Vegeta's lips slowly turned up in a small smile as well.

"I could use some exercise, too." Piccolo piped in with a smirk, surprising Jacques as he stepped forward to join Goku and Vegeta. Piccolo had been so quiet in the house that Jacques hardly realized he was there at first. But when Goku nodded to Piccolo in agreement, Piccolo suddenly became animated at the mention of 'exercise', and Vegeta willingly rose to his feet from his comfortable position, Jacques realized exactly what Goku had planned. Yes. He was definitely beginning to understand this unusual group of people.

"Hey, guys! We'll be back in a little while!" Goku called happily over his shoulder to whoever was listening before he followed Piccolo out the door, with Vegeta trailing right behind him. Jacques watched in awe as the threesome launched into the dusky sky, disappearing towards the sunset at a rapid rate. Maybe he was beginning to understand, but he sure knew it would be a while before he'd be comfortable with all of their oddities.

Jacques decided to pass the time bonding with everyone remaining at Kame House after the others left and Bra was otherwise occupied talking to Pan. Jacques listened in as Trunks and Marron told tales of their honeymoon adventures to the intently-listening residents of Kame House. Marron began speculating about being a mother someday, which drew 18, Bulma and Chi-Chi into the conversation as Roshi, Yamcha, and Oolong lost interest. Gohan and Videl passed through from the kitchen and helpfully jumped into the conversation at that point to give Trunks and Marron marriage advice.

"Hey, Jacques." Oolong whispered conspiratorially as he nudged an elbow into Jacques' side. He was obviously being careful not to draw attention to himself as he rudely interrupted the conversation that the women, Gohan and Krillin were taking very seriously. "It's getting a little crowded in here, but we were getting ready to start a game of cards." Oolong nodded towards the stairs as Master Roshi listened in and smiled invitingly at Jacques. "Want to join us upstairs for a game?"

"Cards?" Jacques questioned pensively as Krillin interestedly quirked his head in Jacques' direction at the mention of the word. "S-sure." Jacques stuttered with a shrug. "I could go for a few rounds."

"Great!" Yamcha clapped his hands together once and smiled. "I'll bring the booze!"

"I'm coming too, guys." Krillin chimed in as he carefully skirted around his frowning wife to leave the marital advice conversation in the living room which was deepening even more as Chi-Chi began animatedly describing her and Goku's early years of marriage to Marron and her disgruntled-looking husband. Jacques smiled at Krillin's beaming face before allowing the older man to go ahead of him up the stairs. He definitely felt like he was part of the group now.

* * *

The sparring was good. It was a hell of a lot better than sitting around and conversing at that little island house. _This_ was how Saiyans had a good time-and Namekians, apparently. Vegeta sneered over his shoulder at the sight of the green man meditating again. Piccolo had not a scratch on him, showing no more evidence of their brutal battle after recovering with his senzu bean. Vegeta was the only one still tattered, bruised and bloodied as he sat on the shoreline, pinching his uneaten bean between the pads of his fingers as he rested his elbow on his raised knee and returned his pensive gaze to the reflective, moonlit ocean.

The sound of sputtering water interrupted Vegeta's thoughts as the Namek behind him grunted in surprise at the disturbance. Vegeta didn't bother looking or even budging as Goku burst out of the water in the distance, showering him with the overspray of sea water from his showy emergence.

"Vegeta!" Goku called in surprise as he levitated above the water's surface. "Why haven't you eaten your senzu bean yet? Don't you wanna swim?" Vegeta rolled his eyes at his fellow Saiyan. "The water feels great!" Goku exclaimed happily before diving back into the water, where Vegeta could thankfully ignore him again.

"Goku's right." Piccolo declared in a low voice, just loud enough for Vegeta to hear. "You should eat that senzu bean." Piccolo raised his chin to the sky as Vegeta looked back at the Namek in consideration of what he'd suggested. "It's getting late. We should head back."

"Oh, yeah!" Goku fretted with a grimace as he emerged from the water again, overhearing Piccolo's suggestion. "I didn't realize how late it was getting!" Goku looked up at the sky in alarm before furrowing his brows in concentration. "I can't be late again, or Chi-Chi's going to kill me!" Goku placed two fingers to his forehead as Vegeta placed the senzu bean to his lip with a frown, and Piccolo opened his mouth to retort.

"Goku!" Piccolo yelled as Goku dematerialized from their location. Piccolo growled in annoyance while Vegeta swallowed the senzu bean and sighed as his body fully recovered from its brutal beating. "You could have taken us with you." Piccolo grumbled peevishly as he crossed his arms tightly with disdain. Vegeta rose to his feet, smirking in amusement at Piccolo's irritation. It was nice to see someone else being irritated by Kakarot for a change.

"Sorry, green man." Vegeta said mockingly as he turned to face Piccolo. "Looks like you'll have to fly yourself home."

"Then that's exactly where I'm headed." Piccolo replied stubbornly as he glared at Vegeta. "There's no reason for me to return to that party tonight."

"Gohan will be so disappointed." Vegeta retorted mockingly.

"He'll live." Piccolo huffed before staring down Vegeta's taunting gaze. Vegeta laughed at Piccolo's bravado, or maybe it was the conjured image of Gohan's disappointed reaction to Piccolo's absence that had him laughing. Vegeta continued laughing as Piccolo flew into the sky with a scowl on his face. Vegeta knew Piccolo would be seeing the kid and his family again the next day anyways. It was just fun pulling Piccolo's leg. Vegeta sighed as he was left standing alone on the beach. He finally decided that it was time he headed back. If he didn't return to Kame House, Vegeta knew he'd later get an earful from Bulma, something he would avoid at all costs.

Vegeta flew to Kame House in serene silence, his mind clear for the first time in a long time. He hated to admit it, but maybe accepting the weak, useless human as his daughter's suitor was the right decision. It seemed to be sitting well with him, regardless of how many arguments his mind could still concoct against the boy. It worked because Bra was happy.

Vegeta's thoughts were further cemented when he reached the beach of Kame House, sighting Bra still contently in conversation with Pan, though the young women were obviously becoming weary as the hour was getting late. Vegeta glanced around the side of Kame House, noting his son and new daughter-in-law secluded in a heated makeout session, obviously thinking no one could see them. Vegeta chuckled in amusement at his son's carelessness. He was tempted to land right beside the lip-locked pair and give them a scare, but he didn't. He was more drawn to his daughter, feeling the need to talk with her before the night ended.

Vegeta landed right beside Pan and Bra, who had already stopped conversing as they noted his descent from the sky, being more observant of their surroundings obviously than Trunks and Marron were.

"Hi, Vegeta." Pan greeted wearily with a small smile as Vegeta simply nodded in greeting. Vegeta quickly focused his attention on Bra. Bra smiled knowingly at her father before turning a communicative gaze to Pan. Pan nodded at Bra and gave her a pat on the hand, before she smiled briefly at Vegeta and rose to her feet. "I'll see you two inside." Pan politely excused herself before walking through the door of Kame house.

Now having a moment alone on the beach with Bra, Vegeta took a seat in the lounge chair beside her, where Pan had been sitting. Bra instantly leaned against her father, burying her face into his chest with a sigh. "Have a nice battle?" Bra cooed knowingly, following with a vibrating giggle into her father's chest. Vegeta let out a curt chuckle of amusement, before his pride won out.

"You should have seen the damage I inflicted on those two. It's too bad they took those senzu beans already." Vegeta bragged proudly. Bra hummed in consideration before pulling away from the embrace to meet her father's gaze.

"Really? That doesn't match up with what Goku said when he was here."

"What? What did that lying fool tell you?" Vegeta blasted accusingly as he searched for Goku's ki and felt his face heat with anger. Bra rubbed his arm soothingly as she laughed it off.

"Don't worry about it, Daddy. The Sons left already." Vegeta growled in annoyance as his senses confirmed that Goku had indeed left the area. "I'm sure you really kicked their asses." Bra said with conviction. "No one's tougher than _my_ father." Bra smirked proudly at Vegeta, who couldn't help stroking the back of his daughter's head fondly. Her silky blue hair was so like her mother's, and her personality was so like her father's. Vegeta couldn't be prouder of his daughter, or his horny son either, who really had to find somewhere more private right now.

"Trunks! Take your wife home already!" Vegeta yelled into the air as he grimaced at the uncomfortable image coming into his head with what he was sensing from that nearby location. As scrambling was heard from around the side of the house, followed by Marron's shriek, Vegeta and Bra shook their heads at one another.

"Ew, you two!" Bra yelled. "Ever hear of getting a room?" Bra giggled as she looked into Vegeta's eyes, seeing him much more resigned than she was, though he couldn't hide the twinkle of amusement in his eyes.

"Shut up, Bra!" Trunks yelled angrily before a surge of energy came from that direction, launching Trunks into the air with Marron in his arms and a large blanket wrapped protectively around them. "Sorry, Dad!" Marron called in embarrassment from the sky before the couple disappeared in the distance. Bra laughed at the spectacle as Vegeta snorted in amusement.

"Those two." Bra said with a smile and reprehensive shake of her head. Vegeta fondly stroked the back of Bra's head one last time, before meaningfully meeting her gaze as she smiled fondly back at him. That look went right through him and melted him every time. It meant everything. If Bra continued looking at him with that same devotion and fondness, he could tolerate almost any decision she would make. He could even _support_ her lousy decisions, just like he was doing with Jacques.

"I love you, too, Daddy." Bra finally said after staring intently into her father's eyes, absorbing his gaze as if she was reading his mind just then. Vegeta felt his lips disobediently turn up into a smile before he stubbornly scowled sternly at his daughter.

"You look tired. Have your mother take you home so you can get some sleep." Bra nodded to Vegeta in agreement before releasing a weary yawn.

Vegeta stood with Bra before watching her walk into Kame House. He could see through the window from where he stood that Gohan, Pan, the flying cat and the turtle were disinterestedly watching the television in the living room. Bra passed them to head to the kitchen, where Vegeta could hear Bulma's voice greeting her. He knew the Sons had left and he could hear other women's voices from the kitchen, but Vegeta wondered where the rest of them were. He could sense them in the house, namely Jacques. He honestly couldn't care about the rest of those losers, but they were there, too.

Curiously, Vegeta levitated into the air, deciding to find out just where they had gone. He circled around the first floor of the house, only to confirm that it indeed was a group of women gossiping in the kitchen that he heard. But there was no sign of the others, so Vegeta decided to explore the view through the second floor windows from outside.

He finally found Jacques in a lit room, sitting huddled together with the turtle hermit, the pig, the scar-faced weakling, and Trunks' new midget father-in-law. Seeing cards laid out on the table the group surrounded, Vegeta almost dismissed the situation without a second thought. But as Roshi, who had his back to the window, proudly lifted an open magazine before his eyes, exposing the image to Vegeta, Vegeta's face faltered. Roshi chuckled gleefully at the filthy image spread across that magazine before smacking it on the table for all to see. _All_ the men in the huddle leaned forward, smiling widely as they took a closer look. Vegeta clenched his jaw tightly as he shook his head in disbelief.

"I _knew_ he was a pervert." Vegeta growled angrily to himself before Jacques looked up from the magazine, sighting Vegeta's irritable expression through the window. Jacques chuckled guiltily as the other men continued flipping through the pages of the magazine, unaware of Vegeta's lurking presence out the window.

As Jacques raised his shoulders in a guilty shrug with an apologetic smile, Vegeta slowly shook his head at the boy with a resigned frown. He knew that eventually he'd get used to Jacques' oddities. Bra's fiancé was a human, after all. A human who was now part of the family.

* * *

THE END


End file.
